Érzések arénája
by Tekla Miller
Summary: A befejezés és az epilógus közötti rész lezáratlan kérdéseire próbálok választ adni az alábbi fanfic fejezetein keresztül. A szereplők S. Collins tulajdonát képezik, én csak eljátszottam a gondolattal, hogy mi lett volna a válasz a nyitva hagyott kérdésekre.
1. Chapter 1

1\. fejezet: Egy új kezdet?

Mióta Peeta visszajött a Tizenkettedik Körzetbe, már nem érzem magam annyira egyedül. Sok időt töltünk együtt. Még mindig sokszor játsszuk az igaz–nem igaz játékot. Igyekszünk elfoglalni egymást, és nem gondolkodni a borzalmakon, amelyeket megéltünk. Nem beszélünk arról, csak ritkán, hogy mi történt. Valahogy mindketten érezzük, ha engedünk az időnek, a sebek lassan begyógyulnak. Ha nem tudok aludni, akkor átjön, és átölel. A karjaiban biztonságban érzem magam, ahogyan hallom a szívverését…, megnyugszok úgy, mint az arénában, a barlangban. Vagy mint a vonaton. Amikor a rémálmokból sikítva ébredek fel, megnyugtat a jelenléte. Neki is egyre ritkábban vannak rohamai. Amikor kezdődik, az arca elkomorul, szinte szürke lesz, majd megkapaszkodik valamibe jó erősen, de van, hogy összeesik, és a földön tér magához. Látszik a szemén, amikor kitisztul, amikor visszajön az életbe. Nem beszél róla. Én pedig nem kérdezem.

Lassan egy hónapja itthon van. A kertemet beültette primulával, aztán a sajátját is. Haymitch nem ellenkezett, amikor az ő kertjének is nekiállt. Így mindhármunk kertje Primre emlékeztet bennünket. Akárhányszor ránézek a virágokra, arra gondolok, milyen értelmetlen volt a halála. Bár minden nappal egyre könnyebb együtt élni a tudattal, hogy a húgom nincs többé. Mi maradtunk egymásnak, ketten, Peetával. Na meg itt van Haymitch is, feltéve, hogy józan tud maradni.

A napjaink szinte egyformák, egybefolynak. Bár, mióta Peeta visszajött, talán értelmet nyertek a mindennapok. Próbálok gondoskodni róla, ahogyan ő is gondoskodik rólam. Peeta kenyeret süt, én pedig vadászok az erdőben. Délutánonként a viadal áldozatairól szóló könyvvel foglalkozunk. Kettőnkről nem beszélünk. Bár tudom, az örökkévalóságig nem kerülhetjük el, hogy megtárgyaljuk, hogyan tovább. Azon kívül, hogy homlokon csókol, nem történik semmi. Én nem kezdeményezem, és ő sem. Úgy érzem, egyikünk sem áll készen. Dr. Aurelius szerint Peeta 95%–ig rendbe jött. A maradék 5% kimerül a rohamokban. Sokáig a Kapitóliumban tartotta, hogy biztosak legyenek abban, hogy nem fog többet megtámadni.

Ma reggel is felébredek, amikor Peeta elkezd készülődni. Túl sokáig aludtam, már jócskán délelőtt van. Megérzem a forró csoki illatát, ami végül meggyőz arról, hogy ideje felkelnem, majd lemegyek a konyhába. Peeta rám mosolyog.

– Jó reggelt! Pont jókor érkeztél! – Elém tolja a bögre csokit meg a sajtos zsömlét, amit nem tudom, mikor sütött.

– Köszönöm! – mondom, miközben Peeta velem szemben leül, és elkezd enni. – Teljesen elkényeztetsz.

– Pedig nem is sütöttem különlegeset. Ma bemegyek a városba. Van egy ötletem, és ki akarom próbálni – meséli lelkesen, miközben magába tömi a zsömlét. – Te mit terveztél?

– Elmegyek az erdőbe. Hátha fogok valamit. Délutánra jövök, és megírom a következő fejezetet.

– Jól van! Vigyázz magadra! – Átölel, megcsókolja homlokomat. Nem tudom, mitévő legyek. Szájon csókoljam, vagy inkább ne? Nem tudom. Már egy ideje kacérkodok a gondolattal. Az nagyon fájt, amikor azt hittem, meghalt. Utána pedig az is, amikor eltérítették. Érzem, hogy szeret engem. Érzem a nézésén, a mozdulatain, a hangján, az ölelésén. De mégsem tesz semmit annak érdekében, hogy előre jussunk. Látom, hogy azt várja, én tegyem meg az első lépést. De nem állok készen. Most még nem.

Mindketten kilépünk az ajtón, majd Peeta elindul a városba, én pedig az erdőnek veszem az irányt. Kerítés már rég nincs, csak a foszlányok, amelyek megmaradtak, mégis a jól megszokott helyen vágok át. Megszokásból az íjamat is elrejtem minden nap.

Az erdő levegője megnyugtat. Itt érzem magam otthon. A fák, a madarak, a fű…

Ellenőrzöm a csapdáimat. Mind megvan, de egyelőre üresek. Sétálni van kedvem, úgyhogy elindulok a tavam irányába.

Ha ott vagyok, valami megmagyarázhatatlan erőt érzek. Ahogy leülök a partra, és nézem, ahogy a szél fodrozza a víztükröt, visszagondolok arra, ami történt azóta, hogy utoljára Gale–lel itt voltunk az aratás napján. Talán ha megszöktünk volna, akkor minden másképpen alakul. Talán tudnék aludni éjszaka, és nem gyötörnének rémálmok. Talán nem kellene felépítenem az emlékeimet a nulláról, amikor verítékben fürödve a saját sikításomra ébredek, hogy tudjam, ez már megint csak egy rémálom volt. Végiggondolom a 74. Éhezők viadalát, a Nagy Mészárlást, majd a forradalmat, Alma Coin megölését, majd Snow elnök önfeledt nevetése cseng vissza a fülemben. Látom Primet magam előtt, mielőtt a bomba felrobban. Majd visszaugrik az aratás napja. Amikor Gale–lel itt voltunk ketten, és még nem is gondoltuk, mi vár ránk. Szinte hallom a hangját, ahogyan azt mondja „Szia, Catnip". Annyira élethűen visszhangzik a fülemben, hogy muszáj megfordulnom.

– Szia, Catnip! Már azt hittem, megsüketültél! – Gale áll ott, teljes életnagyságban. Egyszerűen nem tudom elhinni, hogy tényleg ő az, és nem csak a képzeletem játszik velem.

– Mit keresel te itt? – vágom rá kissé emelt hangnemben.

– Látom, semmit nem változtál. Ugyanolyan kedves vagy, mint régen – vigyorog rám. – Köszönöm a szívélyes fogadtatást.

– Honnan tudtad, hogy itt vagyok? – kérdezem, és közben még mindig nem hiszem el, hogy tényleg itt van.

– Mondták a városban, hogy még mindig jársz vadászni. A szokott helyeken nem voltál, így sejtettem, hogy itt vagy. – Még mindig fülig érő szájjal néz rám. – Nem is örülsz nekem? – kérdezi, de közben elkomorul az arca. – Vagy még mindig azt hiszed, hogy közöm volt Prim halálához?

– Nem tudom, mit higgyek el és mit nem – mondom. Furcsa érzés kerít hatalmába. Ellentétes érzelmek dúlnak bennem. Örülök, hogy itt van, de haragszom is rá.

– Azt elhiheted, hogy itt vagyok, és kizárólag miattad jöttem – közben végig mosolyog, majd komolyabb arckifejezéssel folytatja. – Nem a legszebben váltunk el, amikor legutoljára találkoztunk. – A fejét lehajtja, és látom, hogy szégyelli magát. – Nem tudom, hogy az én bombám volt–e. Nem tudom. De háború volt, és ha az enyém is volt az a bomba, amely Primet a halálba küldte, tudnod kell, hogy nem tudtam róla, hogy ő ott lesz. Szerettem Primet, szinte mint a saját testvéreimet. Ezt te is tudod. Legalábbis addig a napig tudtad! – Most rám néz azokkal a szemekkel, melyekre sokszor gondoltam, amikor a vonaton utaztam a Kapitólium felé.

– Tudom – mondom halkan, miközben elrévedek a távolba.

– Meg tudsz nekem bocsátani? – kérdezi olyan hangon és olyan tekintettel, amiből tudom, hogy őszinte. Lassan bólintok egyet. Mire megkönnyebbült sóhajjal folytatja. – Akkor van értelme a maradék mondandómnak… – Megint kajánul elvigyorodik.

– Hallgatlak – válaszolom csendesen, olyan csendesen, hogy szinte én sem hallom a saját hangomat.

– Katniss! Tudnom kell, hányadán állunk – tér határozottan a tárgyra. – Tudnom kell, mit érzel, mert nem tudok így továbblépni – néz rám, és igazán nem tudom, mit érzek. Csak azt, hogy rabul ejtett a tekintete.

– Gale! Nem tudom! Mi lesz Peetával? – kérdezem kétségbeesve.

– Katniss! – Odalép hozzám. Finoman megfogja az államat. – Itt nem Peetáról van szó. Hanem rólad és rólam. Kettőnkről, a jövőnkről. – Egymás szemébe nézünk, mire annyit tudok kinyögni elhaló hangon, hogy – _Nem tudom_.

Erre Gale odahajol, és megcsókol. Szájon csókol. Ez a csók más, mint az eddigiek. Behunyom a szemem, és mintha megszűnne az aratás napja és a ma között minden. Mintha ugyanazok lennénk, mint akkor. Felerősödnek bennem azok az érzések, amelyekre akkor döbbentem rá, hogy léteznek, amikor megkorbácsolták. Gale az enyém és én az övé vagyok. Amikor elhúzódik, kinyitom a szemem.

– Katniss! Mondj már valamit! – A hangja egyre ziláltabb. – Nem tudok továbblépni, amíg azt nem mondod, hogy menjek el. Szeretlek! Érted?

– Azt hiszem, hiányoztál… – Ennyi telik tőlem. Semmi egyéb.

– Ennyi nekem éppen elég – mondja Gale, majd ismét szájon csókol. De ez a csók már szenvedélyesebb, mint az előző.

Hosszasan csókolózunk a tóparton. Majd hirtelen elhúzódik, megfogja a kezem, és magával húz. Leülünk egymás mellé, a vizet bámuljuk. A szívem majd kiugrik a helyéről, olyan izgatott vagyok. Nem is tudom eldönteni, hogy ez csak izgalom vagy ez jelenti a szerelmet. Vajon ezt érzi Peeta is irántam? Már megint Peetára gondolok. Pedig itt vagyok Gale–lel. Ha nincs a Viadal, mi lenne kettőnkkel? Gale és én? Hol lennénk? Most itt vagyunk egy olyan pillanatban, amelyre mindig is vágytam a szívem mélyén.

– Katniss – Gale hangja szakítja félbe a gondolataimat –, kaptam egy lehetőséget. Felkértek a körzetek rendészeti szerveinek vezetésére.

– Az olyan, mint a legfőbb Békeőr? – nézek rá érdeklődve.

– Majdnem. De nem Békeőrök lesznek, hanem rendészet, akik a közbiztonságot felügyelik majd. Szükség lesz egy új szervezetre, akik általánosságban betartatják a törvényeket. Itt nem érzékelitek, de a második körzetben a háborút követő zűrzavarban sok volt a betörés – magyaráz Gale lelkesen.

– Szép kihívás. Anyukád biztosan nagyon büszke rád – mondom közömbösen.

– És te, Katniss? Te büszke vagy rám? – néz rám kérdően.

– Tudod, hogy nem voltam jóban a Békeőrökkel. Főleg miután megkorbácsoltak. – mondom lehajtott fejjel. Megint olyan emlékek jutnak eszembe, amikre nem szívesen gondolok vissza.

– Katniss! – Gale finoman megfogja az államat és felemeli a fejemet. – Szeretlek! Nem tudlak kiverni a fejemből. Szeretném, ha elmennénk innen. Szeretném, ha velem jönnél. Mi ketten. Ugyanúgy, amikor a szökést terveztük. De most nem kell megszöknünk, hanem oda mehetünk, ahova akarunk, és megvalósíthatunk mindent, amiről együtt álmodoztunk itt az erdőben. Szabadok vagyunk. Hajlandó vagy velem jönni? – Olyan tekintettel néz rám, amitől még hevesebben ver a szívem. Azt hiszem, tényleg ez a szerelem. Még soha nem éreztem ilyet. Peeta mellett soha. Olyan erős a szívdobogásom, hogyha nem tudnám, hogy Gale okozza, azt hinném, meghalok itt rögtön. Nem tudok válaszolni. Magával ragad a Gale–ből áradó tűz. Hirtelen szájon csókolom. Az ajka forró, a nyelve hűvös, és érzem, amint egyre hevesebben viszonozza a csókot. Finoman elhúzódik, és rám néz.

– Ezt vehetem igennek? – kérdezi. Egy hang sem jön ki a torkomon. A szívem a torkomban dobog, a gyomrom görcsbe rándul. Bólintok egyet, miközben a szemébe nézek.

– Hová szeretnél költözni? – érdeklődöm, kicsit ijedten.

– Két napra az előbbi lehetőség után felkértek, hogy legyek a második körzet polgármestere. Igent mondtam. Viszont van egy íratlan szabály, ami feltétele annak, hogy elfogadhassam a felkérést. A polgármester a körzet első embere, és példát kell mutatnia. Főleg, hogy a háború rengeteg családot szétrombolt és megcsonkított. – Értetlenül nézek rá, mire folytatja a mondókáját. – Meg akarok nősülni. – Hirtelen nem kapok levegőt. Ezt Gale is észreveszi, rájön, hogy nagyon meglepett. – Arra gondoltam, ha velem jönnél, hogy te és én, szóval mi ketten példát mutathatnánk az embereknek azzal, hogy összeházasodunk.

– Ez most lánykérés akar lenni? – kérdezem értetlenül.

– Valami olyasmi – mondja Gale. Látom, hogy zavarban van.

– Erre most nem tudok válaszolni – mondom. – Ideje lenne haza mennem. Peeta már biztosan aggódik. – Ez kicsit furán hangzik azok után, hogy majdnem megkérte a kezemet, de akkor is haza kell mennem.

– Ha elmennénk végre, elfelejthetnéd Peetát! – mondja Gale érzések nélkül. – Catnip! Mellettem van jövőd. Polgármester lehetek. Ha nem is engeded, hogy az érzéseid döntsenek, akkor dönts realitás alapján. Peetának nincs jövője. Mit csinál azon kívül, hogy kenyeret süt? Semmit. Még vadászni sem tud. Peeta kiolt téged. Kioltja a tüzet, ami benned van. Te voltál a forradalom jelképe: a lángoló fecsegőposzáta. Most meg elbújsz ide az Isten háta mögé, ebbe a szétrombolt körzetbe, mert Peeta itt van, és valami hülye fogadalmat tettél, hogy vigyázol rá. Ne maradj vele sajnálatból. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy soha nem fog rendbe jönni teljesen. Csak a színjáték kedvéért játszottad meg, hogy szereted. – Mintha kegyetlen lenne a hangja, de lehet, igaza van.

– Nem tudom – válaszolok bizonytalanul.

– Amikor megcsókoltalak, éreztem, hogy az enyém vagy – mondja olyan határozottan, hogy egy kicsit meg is ijedek. – Velem kell jönnöd! Érted jöttem el! Mert nem tudom addig meghozni a döntést – közli, miközben a hangja érzékenyebbé válik. – Ha elvállalom a rendészet vezetését, az folyamatos utazgatást jelent a körzetek között. Ha polgármester leszek, akkor pedig beteljesülhetne az egyik álmom: te meg én összeházasodhatnánk és gyerekeink lehetnének.

– Gale, mondtam már neked, hogy soha nem fogok megházasodni és gyerekeim sem lesznek! – csattanok fel, miközben mindenféle gondolatok forognak a fejemben, amikbe bele is szédülök.

– Catnip! Még nem döntöttem. Időt kértem, hogy visszajöjjek. Hogy megtudjam a helyes választ. Tőled. Velem jössz? – kérdezi szinte kétségbeesve.

– Azt hiszem… nem tudom… – Már megint bizonytalan vagyok. – Kérhetek egy kis időt?

– Van egy hetem. Addig itt leszek. Bármi lesz a döntésed, elfogadom – mondja Gale, majd újra megcsókol. – Most pedig haza kísérlek. Ha kéred, mindennap veled leszek. Nem szeretnélek többet egyedül hagyni. Vigyázni akarok rád! – Megfogja a kezem, és elindulunk. Szótlanul megyünk egymás mellett.

Az úton, egy–egy helyen felidézzük az emlékeket, a közös vadászatokat. De nem beszélünk másról. Nem engedem. Kellőképpen össze vagyok zavarodva ahhoz, hogy ne akarjak a jövőről beszélni.

A megszokott helyen elrejtem az íjamat. Gale kinevet, mert már nem kellene eldugnom, nem tilos a vadászat. A kerítés maradványainál elbúcsúzunk egymástól. Nem akarom, hogy haza kísérjen. Tudom, hogy Peeta várni fog rám. És arra még nem készültem fel, hogy találkozzanak. Sőt, lassan úgy érzem, én sem vagyok felkészülve arra, hogy Peetával szembenézzek.


	2. Chapter 2

Besötétedik, mire hazaérek. A konyhámban ég a villany. Azt gondolom, bárcsak ne lenne itt. Tudom, hogy engem vár. Tudom, hogy aggódik értem. Tudom, hogy szerelmes belém ötéves korunk óta. Most mit csináljak? Össze vagyok zavarodva. Megjelenik Gale, és azt hiszem, amit érzek, azt hívják szerelemnek. De már nem tudok semmit. Mert miközben Gale a közös jövőnkről beszélt, nem tudtam kiverni a fejemből, hogy mi lesz Peetával.

Lassan kinyitom az ajtót, és belépek. Leveszem a csizmám és a kabátom. Peeta az asztalnál ül, ami meg van terítve. Érzem a sült nyúl illatát. Hozzá valami új kenyeret sütött. Teleszórta a tetejét mindenféle magvakkal, és halvány rózsaszínűre sütötte.

– Szia, Katniss! Minden rendben? Nagyon sokára jöttél – mondja aggódva. – Már át akartam menni Haymitch-hez, hogy menjünk, és keressünk meg.  
– Szia, Peeta! – Próbálok kedves lenni hozzá. – Elmentem a tóhoz, és elbóklásztam. Láttam egy szarvast. Le akartam lőni, de nem sikerült – hazudok. Egész jól megy. A viadalok előtt is sokat hazudtam, amikor el kellett hitetnem Snow elnökkel, hogy mi vagyunk az elátkozott szerelmesek, és hogy én is ugyanolyan reménytelenül szerelmes vagyok Peetába, mint ő belém.  
– Gyere, egyél. Neked sütöttem. Ez az új receptem. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy ízlik. A Kapitóliumban láttam ilyet. – Közben vág egy szeletet a magvas kenyérből, és a tányéromra rakja. A kenyér még langyos. – Meg láttam fonott zsömléket is, és kifliket, meg különlegesen díszített sütiket. Meg kellene tanulnom őket. Arra gondoltam, ha befejezzük a könyvet, írhatnánk egyet a kenyerekről és a süteményekről. Lerajzolnám a díszítéseket – mondja lelkesen, miközben beleharapok a kenyérbe. Arra gondolok, hogy lehet, ez az utolsó vacsoránk, és majdnem elbőgőm magam. – Mi a baj, Katniss? – Egyből észreveszi, hogy könnyes lett a szemem.  
– Semmi – mondom. De azonnal érzem, hogy nem voltam elég meggyőző. Úgy tűnik, mégsem megy már olyan jól a színészkedés, mint a viadalok előtt. – Csak eszembe jutott Prim, amikor a tónál voltam. – Legalább nem kell hazudnom, mert nagyon nem megy. – Felkavarodtak az emlékek… – magyarázom, és közben azon veszem észre magam, hogy folynak a könnyeim.  
– Semmi baj. Sírj csak. Gyászold meg Primet. – Peeta odalép hozzám, és átölel. Én meg, mint valami kisgyerek, egyre jobban bőgök, és belekapaszkodok a mellettem álló fiúba. Prim miatt is. De nem csak ezért, hanem Peeta miatt is. Hogy fogja túlélni, ha elmegyek? Boldog leszek Gale-lel? – Ha bármikor beszélni akarsz róla, én itt vagyok. Én is nagyon szerettem. Nekem is nagyon hiányzik – mondja Peeta, miközben megsimogatja az arcomat, és próbálja letörölni a könnyeimet. De nem sikerül neki, mert még hevesebb zokogásban török ki, mint eddig. Kezdem úgy érezni, hogy teljesen elment az eszem. Visszajött Gale, megkért, hogy legyek a felesége. Boldogabb már nem is lehetnék, ha azt nézzük, mi lenne a normális reakció, én meg Primre fogva siratom Peetát, a közös vacsorákat, reggeliket, a perceket, amiket együtt töltöttünk, igazából a mostani életemet. – Szerintem fürödjünk meg, és feküdjünk le. Nagyon kimerültél. Majd én vigyázok rád – mondja olyan nyugodtan és türelmesen, ahogyan mindig is teszi, a rémálmokból való ébredések után is. De nem tehetem, ma nem maradhat itt. El kell küldenem, pedig vágyom rá, hogy utoljára az ő karjaiban aludjak. A csókjára is vágynék, hogy tudjam milyen, hogy utoljára érezzem az ajka érintését, hogy örökre elraktározhassam magamban.  
– Szeretnék ma egyedül lenni... – hüppögöm – ,…az emlékeimmel…  
– Rendben, ha ezt akarod – mondja csalódottan Peeta. – Ha rosszat álmodnál, hívj fel telefonon, és átjövök. Vagy alszok a kanapén.  
– Inkább ma menj haza. Nagyon zaklatott vagyok – mondom, még mindig zokogva.  
– Jó. Ha szükséged van rám, tudod, hol találsz – biztonságot nyújtó karjaival átölel, nagyon szorosan, mintha soha nem akarna elengedni. Majd megcsókolja a homlokom, és csak ennyit mond: – Jó éjt, Katniss! – Majd fogja magát, és hazamegy.

Ekkor látom, hogy szinte nem evett semmit. Én is alig ettem valamit. Megvárt a vacsorával, én meg elküldöm. Ezen megint újra elkezdek bőgni. Végül összeszedem magam annyira, hogy felmenjek, és megfürödjek. Végigzokogom a zuhanyozást, és közben végre kijönnek a torkomon azok a hangok, amiket eddig vissza kellett fojtanom.  
Bebújok a hideg ágyba, amit mindig Peeta melegít fel. Belefúrom az arcom a párnába, és ott is Peeta illatát érzem. Megint előtörnek a könnyeim. Lassan kisebb özönvízmennyiségnek megfelelőt termelnek a könnycsatornáim, és nem akarják abbahagyni. Akárhova nézek, mindenhol Peetát látom. Tényleg el kell mennem innen. Már így is eleget bántottam azzal, hogy reményt adtam neki. Azzal, hogy ölelgettük egymást, azzal hogy együtt aludtunk, azzal hogy nem tudtunk létezni egymás nélkül az utóbbi időben. Megijedek az érzéstől, ami a hatalmába kerít, hogy nem tudom elképzelni a mindennapokat Peeta nélkül. Mióta visszajött, szinte elválaszthatatlanok vagyunk, ami azt jelenti, túlságosan ragaszkodom hozzá. Ő az egyetlen, aki megért engem, átélte azokat a borzalmakat, amiket én is, ugyanazok a rémálmok kísértik éjszakánként. Azzal, hogy szeret engem, több életnyi szenvedést sikerült már okoznom neki, én pedig ennek tetejébe még reményt is adtam neki a viselkedésemmel. A gondolatok hangosan kattognak a fejemben, próbálom álomba sírni magam, de először nem megy. Aztán mégis valahogy elalszom, és az arénában találom magam.

De ez más, mint amilyennek eddig láttam. Ott vagyunk az arénában mind a hárman: Gale, Peeta és én. Claudius Templesmith hangját hallom, amint kijelenti, két győztes lehet: egy fiú és egy lány. A lány már győzött, most a fiúkon a sor. Akit a lány jobban támogat, az fog nyerni. Én pedig Peetához rohannék, mert Gale sokkal erősebb nála. De ha Gale meghal, akkor mi lesz velem? Ott állok az arénában, és szinte megbénulok. Mozdulni sem tudok. A két fiú egymásnak esik, én pedig kiabálok, hogy hagyják abba.  
De nem hallják. Olyan érzés, mint amikor Cinnát verték pépesre, és én az üvegburában voltam. Torkomszakadtából kiabálok, elönt a víz, a hajam szétbomlik, kalimpálok, de nem történik semmi. A két fiú csak üti-veri egymást. Könyörögni kezdek Gale-nek, hogy ne bántsa Peetát. Ezután Peeta hangját hallom, de nem értem mit mond. Majd lassan magamhoz térek, és Peeta ott áll mellettem.  
– Csak megint egy rémálom volt. Nem kell félned, itt vagyok. – Leül mellém az ágyra, és magához húz, mire én megint zokogni kezdek. – Mit álmodtál, Katniss?  
– A viadalról… – mondom neki –, és téged akartak bántani. – Peeta szorosan átölel.  
– Már nem bánthatnak. Itt vagyok veled, Katniss. Vége. Csak álom volt. – A szemembe néz, és valami olyat látok benne, amit legutoljára a viadalon láttam. Behunyom a szemem, és a következő pillanatban már az ajkait érzem az ajkaimon. Annyira gyengéden csókol meg, hogy elfog a remegés. A testem minden porcikája megrezeg. Mi történik velem? Szeretném, ha ez a pillanat soha nem érne véget, én pedig örökre itt maradhatnék a karjaiban. Mielőtt azonban teljesen elhatalmasodna felettem az érzés, Peeta elhúzódik. – Gyere reggelizni. Vár a forró csoki. – Peeta másképp néz rám. Finoman, melegen, megnyugtatóan, de kék szemében van valami szokatlan.  
– Felöltözök, és megyek. – Összeszedem magam, és egy puszit nyomok az arcára. Közben próbálom elraktározni a bőre érintését és az illatát.

Peeta lemegy a konyhába, hogy elkészítse a csokit. Felöltözök, és közben próbálok rendet rakni a gondolataim között. Végül is megkaptam, amire vágytam, a búcsúcsókot, amire mindig emlékezhetek, és arra, hogy milyen volt az érintése. Próbálom elengedni, de mintha valami láthatatlan kötelék összekötne minket. Már így is túl erős a kettőnk közötti kapocs, nem szabad engednem, hogy a reggeli csók még jobban megszilárdítsa. Valamikor meg kell neki mondanom, mi történt az erdőben, hogy találkoztam Gale-lel. Újra sírhatnékom támad, de erőt veszek magamon, és lemegyek a konyhába.  
Friss zsemle vár, megint valami különleges. Leülünk az asztalhoz. Megkenem vajjal a zsemlémet, pár falatot próbálok enni, pedig nem vagyok éhes. A csokit iszom mellé, az most is jól esik.  
– Voltam reggel a városban. Greasy Sae üdvözöl – meséli Peeta. – Tegnap jött a kapitóliumi vonat. Meghozták a tortadíszekhez az ételfestékeket, amit rendeltem. Lehet, már ma ki is próbálom. – Miközben a falatokkal küzdök, hogy lemenjenek a torkomon, Peeta folytatja. – És találkoztam Gale-lel. – Ebben a pillanatban a torkomon akad a falat, és elkezdek köhögni, miközben megint elkezdenek folyni a könnyeim.  
– Tényleg? – próbálok természetesen viselkedni, miután majdnem megfulladtam.  
– Katniss! – néz rám Peeta szigorúan. – Gale elmondta, hogy találkoztatok tegnap az erdőben. Miért nem említetted? – most már szemrehányó hangsúlyra vált.  
– Mert… – nem tudom folytatni, mert elkezdek bőgni, már megint.  
– Katniss, tudod, hogy bízom benned. Gale régi jóbarátod. Együtt vadásztatok. Nem kell előttem titkolóznod. – A hangja olyan nyugodt ismét, mintha semmi sem történt volna, csak egy sima ismerőssel találkoztam volna. Mintha nem Gale lett volna az, aki miatt nem foglalkoztam vele. – Képzeld! Nősülni készül! – Erre újra nem tudom lenyelni a falatot. Peeta arcára kiül a megdöbbenés, hogy így reagálok. – Esetleg van valami, amit el akarsz mondani? – Az arca most nagyon komollyá változott. Próbál nyugodt maradni, de túl jól ismerem. Hallom a hangján, hogy ideges lett.  
– Tegnap elsétáltam a tóhoz – kezdem a mondókámat. Próbálok nagy levegőt venni, hogy a könnyeimet visszafogjam, és időt is akarok nyerni, hogy a gondolataimat összeszedjem, és a lehető legkevésbé fájdalmasan közöljem Peetával. – Utánam jött. – Ismét nagy levegőt veszek.  
– És? – kérdezi Peeta türelmetlenül.  
– Beszélgettünk. És csókolóztunk… – itt már egyre kényelmetlenebbül érzem magam. Peeta arcára kiül a düh. Feláll. A széktámlát szorítja, én pedig folytatom. – És megkért, hogy menjek vele, és legyek a felesége. – Peeta egyre jobban elszürkül, és én sem bírom tovább magamban tartani a könnyeket. Peeta összeesik, majd a földön vad rángatózásba kezd. Rohama van. Odarohanok hozzá, és a nevét kiabálom. Megérintem az arcát, de csak az üres tekintetét látom, ahogyan a semmibe néz. Pár perc múlva alább hagy a roham, a szeme kezd kitisztulni. – Peeta! – kiáltom.  
– Hagyj békén! – mondja, miközben megpróbál felülni. Az arcát a kezébe temeti.  
– Nem tudom, hogy elmenjek–e. Félek itt hagyni téged. Mi lesz veled? – már magamat is zavarom a folyamatos zokogással. Peeta feláll, és látom, hogy mindkét szeme könnyes.  
– Azt hittem, már választottál. Azt hittem, hogy ami köztünk volt, az nem csak színjáték volt. – Minden szavával mintha kést döfne a szívembe. – Azt hittem, szeretsz! – ordítja.  
– Igen…. – mondom elhaló hangon.  
– Hazudtál, Katniss! Hazudtál! Már megint! Menj el! Legyél boldog végre, és hagyj engem békén! Hátha végre ki tudlak törölni a szívemből! – üvölti. Szinte önmagán kívüli állapotban van. Majd megfordul, kirohan a házból, és bevágja maga után az ajtót, amibe az egész ház beleremeg.

Ott állok egyedül, összetörve. De hát nekem boldognak kellene lennem, hogy Gale visszajött értem! És mégsem vagyok az. Olyan, mintha valamit kiszakítanának belőlem. Talán az sem fájna jobban, ha az élő húsomat tépnék ki a testemből, mint ahogy Peeta elment. Pár percbe telik, mire felfogom mi történt.  
Peeta után rohanok. Dörömbölök az ajtaján.  
– Peeta, beszélnünk kell! Kérlek, engedj be! – ütöm a tenyeremmel a bejárati ajtót, de nem jön válasz. Zokogva leülök az ajtaja elé. A térdemre hajtom a fejem, és hangosan sírok. Az sem érdekel, ha meglátnak, ahogy Peeta ajtajában ülök, bőgve.  
– Menj innen! – hallom az ajtó túloldaláról.  
– Peeta! Beszélnünk kell! Így nem tudok elmenni! Szükségem van rád! – kiabálom.  
– Nem érdekelsz! Menj innen! Menj, ahova akarsz! Egy utolsó szívességet tegyél meg nekem! Felejts el! Örökre! – ordítja az ajtó túloldaláról.  
– Peeta! – többet nem tudok mondani.  
Végre kinyílik az ajtó. Ott áll Peeta, neki is folynak a könnyei.  
– Ezt akartad látni? – üvölti. – Most már láttad! Elmehetsz! Takarodj innen! – kiabál velem tovább, majd bevágja az ajtót.

Nem tudok mit tenni. Hazamegyek, befekszem az ágyba. Beszívom az illatát, és a csókjára gondolok, a bőre érintésére, és érzem, hogy teljesen megsemmisülök. Én, a lángra lobbant lány, aki túlélt két viadalt. Azt hiszem, megkezdtem a következőt: azt, amit álmomban láttam, a legnehezebbet. Amihez az egyiküknek el kell pusztulnia, hogy a másikkal élhessek.


	3. Chapter 3

Mióta hazavánszorogtam, nem csinálok mást, csak az ágyban fekszem. Próbálom magamba szívni a párnából Peeta illatának minden morzsáját. Közben pedig iszonyatosan szenvedek, és nem értem az egészet. Végre boldognak kellene lennem, de nem vagyok. Miért nem tudom elhagyni Peetát? Magyarázza már ezt el valaki!

A gondolataimat Haymitch hangja töri meg.

– Katniss! Látogatód érkezett! – kiabál lentről. Honnan tudja, hogy itthon vagyok? Biztosan a csizmám miatt, amit tegnap széthagytam.

– Ki az, Haymitch? – kiabálok vissza. – Fent vagyok. Nem éreztem jól magam, és lepihentem.

– Drágaságom! Megtisztelnéd a vendéget azzal, hogy lemászol onnan? – Haymitch hozza a formáját.

– Jövök mindjárt! – kiabálom le, miután rájövök, hogy addig nem tágít, amíg le nem megyek. Kimegyek a fürdőszobába, megmosom az arcom, és próbálom a kapitóliumi krémekkel eltüntetni az egész napos sírás nyomait.

Sajnos nem sikerül minden nyomot eltüntetnem, meg kicsit rekedt is vagyok. Levánszorgok a lépcsőn. Haymitch ott áll Gale-lel. Amint meglátom, azonnal kifut belőlem a vér, és majdnem elájulok. Csak ezt ne! Nem akarom! Elmegyek vele, ahova akarja, de adjon már egy kis időt!

– Drágaságom, siethetnél egy kicsit jobban, mert nem érek rá – vigyorog Haymitch. – Látszik rajta, hogy tudja, valami nincs rendben. – Peeta hol van? – adja meg a kegyelemdöfést.

– Hazament – nyögöm ki. – Ő sem érezte jól magát – majd Gale felé fordulok. – Szia, Gale! – próbálok mosolyogni. – De jó, hogy látlak! – Úgy csinálok, mintha örülnék, pedig Haymitch-et a pokolba kívánom, amiért idehozta. És ebben a pillanatban Gale-t is.

– Szia, Catnip! – Gale sejtelmesen nevet rám. – Én is örülök, hogy látlak! – Ha Haymitch-nek eddig nem esett le, hogy valami nincs rendben, most már biztos, hogy tudja, van valami titkunk Gale-lel.

– Örülök, hogy benéztél – próbálom oldani a feszültséget, de nem igazán sikerül.

– Na, drágaságom, érezzétek jól magatokat! Nekem mennem kell! Dolgom van. – Haymitch még mindig gúnyosan vigyorog. – Peetának szóljak?

– Nem, kösz – vágom rá gyorsan. – Majd én szólok neki. – _Menjen már innen_ , gondolom magamban. – Telefonon.

– Ciao, drágaságom! – integet az ajtóból Haymitch.

Gale közben bemegy a nappaliba, és leül a kanapéra.

– Nem tudtam, mi történt veled. Nem voltál ma az erdőben. Sokáig vártalak – mondja kedvesen. – Találkoztam ma Peetával. Mondtam neki, mire készülök. – Csak ne mosolyogna mellé, mikor látja, milyen rossz állapotban vagyok!

– Tudom – mondom halkan. Próbálom összeszedni magam. – Elmondtam neki mindent.

– És mit mondott? – néz rám a gyönyörű szemeivel Gale.

– Szerinted mit mondott?! – Kezdem felemelni a hangom. – Először rohama volt, aztán elrohant, és nem hajlandó szóba állni velem. – Itt van az a pont, amikor nem bírom tovább, és megint zokogni kezdek.

– Semmi baj! – Gale átölel. Erős karjai védelmezően körbefonnak. – Várható volt, hogy így reagál. Szeret téged. Ahogy én is – kezébe veszi az arcomat, és megcsókol. A csókja közel sem olyan gyengéd, mint Peetáé. – Mit szólnál, ha itt maradnék veled, és vigyáznék rád?

Magam sem tudom, mit akarok. Egyrészt tiltakozni szeretnék, de nem tudok. Másrészt jó lenne, ha itt maradna velem. Végül nem ellenkezem, hanem a nyaka köré fonom a karomat és átölelem. Fejemet a vállára hajtom. Gale a hajamat simogatja.

– Sajnálom, Gale, hogy ennyire kiborultam. Csúnyán összevesztünk Peetával. Pont úgy, amikor elmondtam neki, hogy csak megjátszottam... – Megint elkezdenek folyni a könnyeim. – Én nem akartam bántani! Soha nem akartam bántani!

– Jól van, psszt! Semmi baj! – ölel át Gale szorosan. – Tudom, és hidd el, Peeta is tudja. Sejtette, hogy ez meg fog történni. Ezért is kérte azt a képet tőlem, amit a medáljába tett. Mindig is azt akarta, hogy te boldog legyél – próbál megvigasztalni.

– És vele mi lesz? – kérdezem kétségbeesve. – Rajtam és Haymitch-en kívül senkije sem maradt!

– Hidd el, rendbe fog jönni. Catnip! – Felemeli az arcomat, és komolyan rám néz. – Ha akarna, sem tudna veled élni. Mert még mindig fennáll a veszélye annak, hogy bármikor felülkerekednek rajta a hamis emlékek. Ezt a Kapitóliumban mindenki tudja. És ezzel Peeta is tisztában van.

– De csak 5% az esély, hogy visszaesik! – vitatkozom Gale-lel.

– Az pontosan elég ahhoz, hogy valami olyat tegyen, amit később megbán – ölel át megint, én pedig próbálom megtalálni a helyemet a mellkasán. – Már így is felér egy csodával, hogy ennyire vissza tudták hozni a valóságba.

– Neki köszönhetem az életemet! – mondom.

– Igen, mindannyian sokat köszönhetünk neki. De egyszer az életben gondolhatnál magadra is. Vagy kettőnkre. Mi lett volna, ha nem kell elmenned arra az átkozott viadalra? Vagy ha nem pont a pék fiával mész, hanem valaki mással? Ha egyedül nyered meg? Akkor mi lenne most? – kérdezi Gale, jogosan.

– Lehet, előbb–utóbb észrevettem volna, hogy tetszem neked – mondom nagyon komolyan, mire Gale elneveti magát.

– Azt kötve hiszem. – mondja, és megcsókol.

A testem feléled és visszacsókol. Az ajkai forróak és puhák. Sokszor csókolóztunk, de a mostani más. Nagyon más. Próbálok engedni az érzéseimnek. Magamba szívom a Gale bőréből áradó narancsillatot, és emlékek bukkannak elő a tudatom mélyéről; a vadászatokról, a beszélgetésekről a mezőn, a közelségéről.

– Jó lenne, ha aludnál egy kicsit! – mondja Gale. – Maradjak itt veled? – Bólogatok. – Akkor alszok itt, a kanapén.

Felmegyek a hálóba aludni, de csak forgolódok. Azon gondolkodom, mit csináljak. Az első viadal után nagyon vártam, hogy hazajöjjek Gale-hez. De Peetával szemben is voltak érzéseim, viszont azóta sem tudom, mit éreztem akkor iránta. A csókja megérintett a barlangban, ami után vártam a következőt. Utána jött a borzasztó győzelmi körút, amikor mindenbe beleegyezett, csak hogy megvédjem engem Snow elnöktől. Utána meg a Nagy Mészárlás következett, ahol mindvégig próbált megmenteni, azért, hogy a viadal végén haza tudjak jönni Gale-hez. De ami a tengerparton történt, azt azóta sem tudtam elfelejteni. Olyan érzések törtek fel bennem, amelyekről fogalmam sem volt, hogy létezhetnek. Miután szétrobbantottam az erőteret, és a lázadók kimenekítettek, belebetegedtem abba, hogy Peeta meghalt. Emlékszem rá, amikor megláttam a tévében, feltörtek bennem a Peeta iránt addig rejtve tartott érzelmek. Finnick utána mondta nekem, hogy tudja, szeretem Peetát. Talán magamnak sem ismertem be, hogy tényleg szerettem. Aztán Gale és a mentőcsapat kiszabadították. Alig vártam a pillanatot, hogy újra a karjaiban legyek, és érezzem az ajkai érintését, amikor váratlanul megtámadott. Miután magamhoz tértem, és kiderült, hogy Peetát eltérítették, tudtam, hogy elveszítettem őt, örökre. Valamennyire visszatértek az emlékei, de soha nem fog mindenre emlékezni. Peeta soha nem lesz a régi, ahogyan én sem.

Lassan a gondolataim az álmok síkjába kerülnek. Újra az arénában vagyok. Gale teljes erejéből üti Peetát. Én kiabálok, hogy engedje el. De megint nem hallanak az üvegbura miatt. Teljes erőmből próbálom rugdosni a burát, és legnagyobb meglepetésemre sikerül megtalálnom a gyenge pontját. Az üveg kicsi, apró szilánkokra törve szállingózik körülöttem. Az üvegtörmelék úgy fénylik, hogy ha nem az arénában lennék, azt hinném, hogy a csillagos égen lebegek.

Átfutok a törött üvegen. Mezítláb vagyok, az üveg szétvágja a lábamat, ömlik belőle a vér. Ahogyan futok a fehér homokon, mindenhol vérnyomokat hagyok. A homok égeti a talpamat. Odaérek a vízpartra, ahol Gale éppen vízbe akarja fojtani Peetát. Ott áll, és fogja, arra készülve, hogy a fejét lenyomja a víz alá. Ordítom, hogy ne tegye. Erre Gale csak annyit mondd „Meg kell ölnöm ahhoz, hogy kiszabaduljunk innen, és végre együtt lehessünk". Majd Gale hangja egyre hangosabb lesz. Rájövök, hogy csak álom volt.

– Mit álmodtál, Catnip? – kérdezi. – A hangodra lettem figyelmes.

– Rémálmom volt – mondom, miközben értetlenül nézek rá. – A viadalok óta kísértenek. A háború csak rontott a helyzeten. – Tudnia kellene a rémálmaimról.

– Ezért kellene minél hamarabb elmennünk. Túl sok itt az emlék – ölel át.

– Lehet, igazad van – mondom beleegyezően. – Mikorra tudod elintézni, hogy elmenjünk? És mi lesz velem? Én soha többet nem mehetek vissza a Kapitóliumba – eszmélek rá, hogy akarhatok én bármit Gale-lel, egyetlen helyen tűrnek meg itt, a tizenkettedikben.

– Van egy jó hírem, Catnip! – mosolyog rám Gale. – Paylor parancsnok kegyelmet adott neked. Mielőtt eldöntöttem, hogy visszajövök, személyesen jártam nála, és kértem neked kegyelmet. Szabadon mozoghatsz a körzetek között, amikor csak kedved támad! – Hitetlenkedő tekintettel nézek rá. Jó lenne, ha érteném, mi történik körülöttem, de egy ideje a környezetem kész tények elé állít. – Sőt, hálásak neked! – folytatja Gale. – De ezt soha nem vallaná be senki. Coint megszédítette a hatalom, és mindenkinek be kellett ismernie, hogy ő sem lett volna különb, mint Snow.

– Ez azt jelenti, hogy akár anyukámat is meglátogathatom? – Még mindig nem hiszek a fülemnek, hogy szabad vagyok.

– Igen. Van még egy hírem! – vigyorog Gale. – Bár ezt nem akartam elmondani, csak miután elmentünk. Paylor parancsnok megengedte, hogy az eljegyzésünket az elnöki palotában tartsuk.

– Micsoda? – hüledezek.

– Igen! Hajlandó nekünk egy nagyszabású estélyt szervezni a hivatalos eljegyzésre. Ha akarod, az esküvőnket is tarthatjuk ott. Vagy bárhol. Egész Panemben! – Gale lelkes, és boldog. Régen láttam már ilyennek. Engem viszont valami szorít belülről. Egyre inkább azt érzem, hogy élnem kell a lehetőséggel. El kell mennem innen, ahova annyi emlék kötődik: apa halála, Prim halála, az egész körzet pusztulása, Peeta.

– Átmegyek Haymitch-hez. Elmondom neki, hogy elmegyünk. Vigyél el innen, Gale, minél hamarabb! – kapaszkodok bele abba a férfivá érett fiúba, aki iránt elsőként tápláltam gyengéd érzelmeket. El akarok menekülni innen.

– Menj csak, Catnip! Addig én felhívom a Kapitóliumot. Beszélek a volt előkészítő csapatoddal. Gondolom, jólesne egy kis kényeztetés, mikor végre hazamegyünk. Megpróbálom elintézni, hogy minél hamarabb elmenjünk. Végre téged sem köt már ide semmi. Túl sok itt a rossz emlék – mondja.

Összeszedem magam és átmegyek Haymitch-hez.

– Mit akarsz, drágaságom? – kérdezi a megszokott stílusában.

– Beszélnünk kell – rontok be, mielőtt behívna. A nappaliban ott találom Peetát is. – Szia, Peeta! – mondom meglepődve.

– Szia, Katniss! – válaszol fagyosan. – Kérsz sajtos zsemlét?

– Kösz, nem. Jó, hogy te is itt vagy. El kell mondanom valamit – nézek elsősorban Haymitchre.

– Tudom, hogy Gale menyasszonya vagy. Peeta elmondta. – Haymitch rosszalló tekintetét nem tudom kikerülni. Tudom, hogy ő mindig azt remélte, hogy észhez térek, és Peetával maradok.

– Igen. Így van – mondom büszkén. Bár Peeta láttán majdnem elbőgöm magam. – Csak el akartam köszönni, mert elmegyek Gale-lel. – Látom, amint Peeta elfehéredik.

– Ez gyors volt – közli Peeta olyan közönnyel, hogy az szinte már fáj. – Végül is mindig ezt akartam! – Itt megenyhül egy kicsit. – Legyél boldog – teszi hozzá, majd felpattan, és ott hagy bennünket.

– Jól meggondoltad, drágaságom? – teszi fel a kérdést Haymitch.

– El kell mennem innen! Nem bírom itt tovább! Érti? – próbálom elmagyarázni az elmagyarázhatatlant. Félek. Nem tudom megfogalmazni pontosan, mitől. Talán attól, hogy túlságosan elkezdtem kötődni Peetához…

– Nem értelek téged, Katniss! – szakítja meg a gondolataimat. – Már megmondtam neked, ha ezer évig élnél, sem érdemelnéd meg Peetát! De azt hiszem, ahhoz tízezer év is kevés lenne! – úgy vágja hozzám a szavakat, hogy szinte lezsibbadok. – Te tudod! Aztán hozzám ne gyere sírva, ha meggondolod magad!

– Nem fogom! – mondom, majd én is elviharzok, mielőtt a könnyeim utat törnének maguknak.

Gale azzal vár otthon, hogy már ma indulhatunk. Érzelmeim vegyesek: egyszerre mennék és maradnék. Érzem, valami ideköt, amit, ha még várok, nem fogok tudni elszakítani. Nem kell hozzá sok idő, akár napok, órák, sőt talán percek alatt ideláncol, és nem fogok tudni szabadulni. De itt van Gale, akit végre szabadon szerethetek. Erre vágytam, mióta elmentem a Viadalra, de eddig nem tehettem. Most itt vagyunk mindketten, szabadon, minden külső nyomástól mentesen, és végre engedhetek a Gale iránti érzelmeimnek.

Nekiállok pakolni, alig várom, hogy induljunk. Valami végtelenül összezavarodott bennem és remélem, ha végre elmegyünk innen, megtalálom önmagam.


	4. Chapter 4

Este hétkor érkezik a vonat. Alig van egy kis csomagom. Nem sok mindent hozok magammal, mert Gale megszervezte nekem, hogy az előkészítő csapatom várjon, és felöltöztessen. Útközben meglátogatjuk anyukámat a negyedik körzetben, aztán megyünk tovább.

Felszállunk a vonatra, és elfoglalom a szobámat. Furcsa érzések lesznek úrrá rajtam. Eszembe jut, amikor a viadalokra meg a körútra mentünk. Szerencsére nincs időm sokat elmélkedni, mert Gale kopog be hozzám.

– Gyere vacsorázni, Catnip! – Megfogja a kezem, és kihúz az ebédlőbe.

Az ételben csak turkálok, nem vagyok éhes. Két napja alig eszem, de valahogy mégsem megy le a torkomon az étel.

Gale észreveszi rajtam, és megpróbál beszélgetni velem.

– Nagyon örülök, hogy itt vagy velem, Catnip! – néz rám.

– Én is örülök, Gale – válaszolom nem túl lelkesen.

– Anyukáddal is találkozol végre! Mióta nem láttad? – Gale nagyon próbálkozik, pedig nincs sok kedvem beszélgetni.

– Amióta lelőttem Coint – mondom lehangoltam.

– Nagyon bátor tett volt a részedről, Catnip!

– Azzal a tettemmel majdnem mindenkit elvesztettem, aki fontos nekem. Anyukámról tudtam, hogy soha nem fog visszajönni a Tizenkettedik Körzetbe. Haymitch volt ott egyedül. Meg Greasy Sae, aki vigyázott rám minden nap. Ha ő nincs, valószínűleg előbb-utóbb éhen halok. Aztán visszajött Peeta, és sikerült végre kimozdulnom. Aztán visszajöttél te, és most egy új élet felé tartok. Tényleg felemelő volt túlélni az elmúlt időszakot! – bukik ki belőlem. Gale megdöbbenten néz rám. Nem tudom, mi ütött belém, azonnal megbánom, amit mondtam, de már nem tudom visszaszívni. A szavaimat a könnyeim követik, a testem elkezd rázkódni a zokogástól, Gale pedig nem tud mit kezdeni a helyzettel.

– Catnip! – ölel magához. – Nem akartalak felzaklatni! A legfontosabb, hogy nem vagy egyedül. Itt vagyok veled. Lehet, jobb lenne, ha pihennél egy kicsit.

Nem ellenkezem. Gale visszakísér a szobámba, jó éjszakát kíván, én pedig becsukom az ajtót. Beállok a zuhany alá, és hagyom, hogy a meleg víz csak folyjék a testemre. Állok alatta, és próbálom összeszedni magam. Lelkiismeret-furdalásom van az este miatt. Gale valószínűleg nem így tervezte… Én meg kiborulok egyetlen mondat miatt.

Sikerül meggyőznöm magam, hogy kimásszak végre a zuhany alól. Bekrémezem a bőrömet, felveszek egy pizsamát, és lefekszem aludni. Az emlékek megállíthatatlanul tolulnak elő az agyam egy elrejtett zugából, és lepereg előttem, amikor a Győzelmi Körútra mentünk. Borzasztó volt, hogy mindenki bennünket ünnepel, mert embereket öltünk. Nehezen alszom el, és ismét az arénában vagyok. Felváltva kísértenek a halottak. Visszatérnek a félelmetes szemű mutánsok formájában, és meg akarnak ölni. Azt vicsorogják, hogy nem fogom túlélni. Körbefognak, és nem tudok hova menekülni. Aztán feleszmélek, hogy Peeta eltűnt! Hol van? Meg kell keresnem őt. Ki kell juttatnom ebből az átkozott arénából. A mutánsok egyre jobban körbevesznek, nem látok utat a szabaduláshoz. Utána a vezérük, akinek szeme a legfélelmetesebb, éppen átharapni készül a nyakamat. Hatalmas sikoly hagyja el a torkomat.

Felülök, verítékben fürdik a testem. A hajam is tiszta víz, remegek. Nem bírom tovább, és elkezdek zokogni. Gale nem ébred fel, és nem jön át. Álomba sírom magam. Megint rémálmom van, sikítok, és Peeta rohan be hozzám. Megkérem, hogy maradjon, mire bebújik mellém az ágyba és átölel. A mellkasára hajtom a fejem, és beszívom az illatát, közben csak annyit mond, hogy _„Mindig"_. A karjaiban biztonságban érzem magam, nyugodtan alszok egész éjszaka.

Reggel egyedül ébredek, és először nem tudom, hol vagyok. Aztán felismerem, hogy ez nem a házam, vagy Peeta háza, hanem éppen Gale-lel utazok a Második Körzet felé, az új életem felé. Össze kell szednem magam, mielőtt találkozok Gale-lel. Túlságosan felkavart az, hogy Peetával álmodtam.

– Szia, Catnip! Hogy aludtál? – kérdezi Gale vigyorogva.

– Szia. Vegyesen – válaszolom. – Megint rémálmaim voltak.

– Gyere, együnk valami finomat! – húz a minden földi jóval megrakott asztalhoz. – Már alig várom, hogy hazaérjünk. Hidd el, ha végre a saját otthonunkban fogunk aludni, a saját ágyunkban, akkor el fognak múlni a rémálmaid.

– Remélem – mondom, miközben belekortyolok a tejbe.

– Holnap végre odaérünk a Negyedik Körzetbe. Anyukád várni fog ránk. Utána továbbutazunk a másodikba. Ott fogunk lakni. Már elkezdtem intézni, hogy béreljenek nekünk egy szép, nagy lakást. Van ott egy gyönyörű tér, és rengeteg házat pofoztak helyre a háború után. Remélem, sikerül anyáéktól nem messze bérelnünk egyet – magyarázza Gale lelkesen.

– Az jó lenne – mondom, közben fel sem nézek.

– Ha hazaérünk, nekem nagyon sok hivatalos találkozóm lesz. Plutarch szeretné közvetíteni a tévében a hazatérésünket, meg mindent.

– Micsoda? – kérdezem döbbentem, miközben majdnem félrenyelem a tejet.

– Az, hogy összeházasodunk, reményt ad az embereknek, Plutarch szerint. Ezért közvetítik a tévében. Katniss, ha akarod, ha nem, te vagy a Fecsegőposzáta. Mindenki kíváncsi rád.

– De én nem akarom! – kiabálok. – Elegem volt a kamerákból!

– Ha nem akarod, nem kell – mondja Gale nyugodtan. – De nem tudod kizárni a tévét az életedből. Közszereplő vagy, és leszel. – Megsimogatja az arcomat. – Vigyázok rád! – Finoman megcsókol, amitől megnyugszok.

Egész nap együtt vagyunk. Gale rengeteg fényképet és filmet mutat, ami a háború óta készült a körzetekről. Mindent elmond, amit anyukámról tud, én pedig nem. A többi győztesről is sokat beszél. Annie Cresta nagyon boldog, mióta megszületett a közös gyerekük Finnickkel. Más nem maradt neki a szeretett férfiből, csak a kisfiuk. Johanna Mason is a Második Körzetben él, igazi társasági ember, mindenhol ott van. Beetee a Kapitóliumban lakik, és ő a felelős a fejlesztésekért. A sérülését nem tudják rendbe hozni, Beetee egész további életében tolókocsiba kényszerül. Enobaria hallat magáról a legkevesebbet. Mivel ő a hivatásosok közé tartozott, az új rendszer tagjai nem igazán szívlelik, de nekem köszönhetően ő is kegyelmet kapott. Haymitch-ről meg Peetáról nem mond semmit. Szükségtelen is, hiszen róluk mindent tudok. Haymitch valószínűleg szokás szerint részeg, Peeta pedig nem tudom, mivel töltheti az idejét… valószínűleg fest vagy süt.

Ebéd utánra egész oldott a hangulatom. Végre kezdem jól érezni magam. Coin megölése óta szinte csak vegetáltam, és többnyire a halált vártam. Régen nem voltam ilyen nyugodt és boldog, mint most, Gale közelében. Ezt ő is megérezheti, mert másképpen néz rám. Tekintete az enyémbe fúródik, és megcsókol ugyanúgy, mint amikor a tónál találkoztunk. Tele szenvedéllyel, vágyakozással, szerelemmel. Ajkai szorosan az enyémekhez simulnak, az arcomat a kezeibe fogja, én pedig átölelem.

Mikor bejön valaki a vonat személyzete közül megijedek, és szétrebbenünk. Gale-nek küldtek üzenetet.

– Úgy tűnik, találtak nekünk egy nagyon jó lakást. – Gale arca kivirul. – Holnap beszélnem kell anyukáddal – mondja vigyorogva, majd újra megcsókol.

A mai napon kezdünk el leginkább szerelmes párra hasonlítani. Eddig nem viselkedtünk úgy, csak mintha barátok lennénk, akik néha csókolóznak is egymással. A barátság extrákkal a legjobb kifejezés.

Este elkísér a szobámig.

– Velem maradsz? – kérdezem, bár sejtem a választ.

– Nem, itt nem. Majd ha hazaérünk, akkor viszont ki sem tudsz majd tenni az ágyadból! – mosolyog Gale. Kapok egy jóéjt-csókot, és lefekszek aludni.

Az éjszaka nem olyan szörnyű, mint az előző, de ismét kísért az aréna. És megint megjelenik Peeta, amint megvigasztal, és a karjában alszok el. Reggelre újfent tudatosul bennem az álmom, és szégyellem magam Gale előtt, amiért Peetával álmodom. Biztosan azért van, mert sokáig csak mi voltunk egymásnak, és csak mi értettük meg egymást, hogy milyen lidércek gyötörnek bennünket.

– Szia, Catnip! Mindjárt odaérünk a negyedikbe! Szedd össze magad! – mondja Gale. – Anyukád az állomáson fog várni.

Összekapom magam, és izgatottan várom, hogy lássam anyát. Inkább ki sem számolom, mennyi ideje nem láttam. Időm sem lenne rá, mert a vonat begurul az állomásra és lassan megáll.

Leszállunk Gale-lel és akkor meglátom őt. Az anyukámat. Elkezdek rohanni felé, ő pedig felém. Végre találkozunk, összeölelkezünk, és mindketten sírunk örömünkben. Gale csendben szemléli az eseményt, majd mikor végre elengedjük egymást, ő is üdvözli.

Anyukám szinte semmit sem változott. Benne akkor halt meg valami, amikor apukám odaveszett a bányarobbanásban. A tekintetében benne van a veszteség, de hiába kutatok még valami után a szemében, ami Prim hiányát jelentené, nem találok semmit. Úgy tűnik anya a bányarobbanás napján olyan súlyosan megsérült lelkileg a veszteség miatt, hogy Prim halála már nem oltott ki belőle semmit.

Együtt ebédelünk, hármasban. Anya fel van dobva. Mesél a munkájáról a kórházban. Mikor a gyógyításról beszél, tudatosul bennem, hogy a húgom tőle örökölt mindent. Én apára hasonlítok, aki szépen énekelt és tudott vadászni. De a húgom a tökéletes ötvözete volt a szüleimnek. Ismét egy olyan dolog tör magának utat a tudatomba, amit szerettem volna örökre, mélyen elásni: nekem kellett volna meghalnom abban a detonációban, nem pedig Primnek. Próbálok a beszélgetésre figyelni, és visszazökkenni a társalgásba, mert a húgom sem örülne, ha látná, hogy ennyire szenvedek. Prim mindig segíteni akart mindenkin, többek között rajtam is.

– Kislányom! Olyan boldog vagyok, hogy összeházasodtok Gale-lel! – Őszinte öröm tükröződik az arcán, olyan, amely alig ismerős nekem a gyerekkoromból.

– Mrs. Everdeen! – szólal meg Gale. – Szeretnék engedélyt kérni arra, hogy Katniss-szel az esküvő előtt összeköltözzünk. Találtak nekünk egy nagyon szép lakást a Második Körzetben, a központi téren. Pár nap múlva ki is vehetjük. Az eljegyzést nemsokára megtartjuk és az esküvőnket sem szeretném 2-3 hónapnál tovább húzni – magyarázza Gale. Teljesen lefagyok: össze akar velem költözni. De mit is vártam?

– Ha Katniss-nek nincs ellenére, akkor nekem sem – mosolyog rám anya.

– Nincs – mondom halkan, és lenézek az üres tányéromra.

– Szeretném, ha te lennél a legboldogabb feleség a világon! – vigyorog rám Gale. Futó csókot kapok tőle, mire én is elmosolyodom.

– Kislányom! Van egy jó hírem! – folytatja anya a beszélgetést. – Én is odaköltözök a Második Körzetbe. Ott is lesz egy új, nagy kórház és felajánlották, hogy menjek oda dolgozni. Szeretném, ha nem lennék olyan távol tőled. – Anya bűnbánóan néz rám. Tekintetében benne van minden, szavak nélkül is értem, hogy így akar bocsánatot kérni, amiért nem volt velem az elmúlt időszakban, hanem magamra hagyott. Ha a kegyetlen oldalról közelíteném meg, akkor hozzászoktam, miután apa meghalt a robbanásban. Ha a háborúban megtört, az anyai szeretet után vágyódó érzékeny lány oldaláról közelítem meg, akkor örülök a hírnek.

– Mrs. Everdeen! Nagyon örülök, hogy ott fog lakni a közelünkben! – ujjong Gale. – Szükségünk is lesz a nagymama szolgálatra. – Rám néz. Én pedig nem tudok szóhoz jutni. – Remélem, sok-sok gyerekünk lesz, Catnip!

– Gale! Előbb házasodjunk össze! – mondom egy erőltetett mosollyal az arcomon.

– Ígérem, nem fogok késlekedni! Amint tudjuk. megtartjuk az eljegyzést! Ha odaérünk a Kapitólumba, megbeszélem Paylor elnökkel, hogy mikorra tudják rendelkezésünkre bocsátani az elnöki palota dísztermét. – Gale egyre lelkesebb. Mindent részletesen elmond anyának, hogy mindenki mennyire örül nekünk, kezdve Plutarchtól, Paylor elnökön át a saját családjáig mindenkit felsorol. A körzetekben pedig még nem is verték nagydobra, hogy a Fecsegőposzáta férjhez megy.

Nekem kezd egy kicsit sok lenni ez az egész. Erre nem gondoltam, mikor azt kértem, vigyen el a tizenkettedikből. A fiút akartam, akivel együtt vadásztam, és őszintén beszélhettem vele az erdőben, akivel önmagam lehettem. Egészen addig, amíg el nem mentem a Viadalra Prim helyett. Attól a pillanattól kezdve minden megváltozott, amikor Peetával együtt mentem haza. Valami megváltozott, és soha nem kaptam vissza a régi Gale-t. Egészen addig a pillanatig, amíg a tónál újra találkoztunk. Akkor ismét a hatalmába kerített az érzés, hogy bárhova elmennék vele, ahova csak kéri. A lelkem mélyén igazából nem vágyok másra, mint az erdőre és Gale-re, együtt.

Délután elbúcsúzunk anyától, mert a vonat továbbindul a Kapitóliumba. Anyukám megígéri, hamarosan utazik utánunk.

Gale folyamatosan az eljegyzésünkről meg az előkészítő csapatomról beszél. Mikor megunom, arra hivatkozva, hogy megfájdult a fejem, visszamegyek a szobámba. Nem akartam megbántani. Csak fekszem az ágyon és a plafont bámulom. A furcsa érzés nem akar bennem elmúlni, mintha hiányozna belőlem egy rész. Az emlékek folyamatosan törnek elő bennem, mint amikor a forrás tör elő a föld alól, utat vájva magának, megállíthatatlanul. Sok pillanatot újraélek gondolatban. A Peeta karjaiban töltött éjszakákat a vonaton; a csókja emlékét a barlangban; a megmagyarázhatatlan éhséget a tengerparton, amikor az ajkai az enyémhez tapadtak; a megsemmisítő fájdalmat, amikor azt hittem, meghalt; azt a leírhatatlan nyugalmat, amit akkor éreztem, amikor a közelemben volt; a sajtos zsemléje illatát, amely reggelente belengte a levegőt…

Azon veszem észre magam, hogy sírok, amit nem szabad. Mert hogyan is magyaráznám el Gale-nek? Hogy minden rendben van, csak amikor eszembe jut Peeta, sírhatnékom támad… Elég idiótán hangzana. Lehet, hogy tényleg kezd elmenni a józan eszem?

A gondolataimat megint Gale kopogása töri meg. Mindjárt odaérünk a Kapitóliumba. Felkészülök arra, hogy nem biztos, hogy mi ketten leszünk a vasútállomáson. Bár elég egyértelműen Gale tudtára adtam: nem akarok kamerákat.

Gale mosolyog, amikor kijövök a szobámból. A vonat megáll, ő pedig megfogja a kezemet, és segít leszállni.

– Üdvözöllek az új életünkben! – mondja boldogan.

Nekem pedig sírhatnékom támad.


	5. Chapter 5

A volt kiképzőközpontot hotellé alakították át. Itt szállunk meg, amíg nem tudunk beköltözni a lakásba a Második Körzetben. Körülbelül egy hét, mire Gale mindent el tud rendezni. Megint külön szobát kapok, amit egyrészt nem bánok, mert legalább egyedül lehetek. Másrészt, olyan erővel tolulnak elő az emlékek, hogy szeretnék Gale-lel lenni, hátha végre el tudná feledtetni velem őket.

A megérkezésünk napján csak egy gyors találkozásra jut idő Plutarch-hal, aki elmondja a „műsortervét" velünk kapcsolatban. Szeretnének egy interjút. Ettől kezdek besokallni egy kicsit. Főleg, amikor megtudom azt is, hogy még mindig Caesar Flickerman a talkshow vezetője. Ebbe nem vagyok hajlandó beleegyezni. Még mit nem! Nem akarom még egyszer átélni. Nemtetszésemnek hangot is adok azzal, hogy a társalkodó ajtaján kirohanok, majd tiszta erőből bevágom magam mögött. Gale és Plutarch utánam rohannak.

– Nem vagyok hajlandó interjút adni! Megértette? – ordítom Plutarch-nak.

– Katniss! Ez Gale életében egy nagyon fontos pillanat! – próbál meggyőzni.

– Nem! – üvöltöm. Gale látja, hogy kezdek kiborulni.

– Figyelj, Katniss! Akkor én adok egyedül interjút – próbálja Gale menteni a helyzetet. – Ha nem akarod, nem kell. – Megsimogatja az arcom. – De az eljegyzésünket közvetítetni fogja a tévé.

– Csak akkor közvetítheti, ha nem kell interjút adnom – makacskodom.

– Katniss! Nem kell interjút adnia! Megígérem! – Plutarch a jobb kezét felemelve mondja, mint valami esküt.

– Rendben. Ott lehetnek azok a rohadt kamerák az eljegyzésünkön – egyezem bele.

Mikor végre Plutarch magunkra hagy bennünket, Gale megszólal.

– Köszönöm! – Hangja hálás. – Tudom, hogy nagyon sok rossz emlék felébredt benned, de hidd el, meg fogod szokni. Sokat kell majd szerepelnünk a tévében. Ígérem neked, hogy megmentelek az interjúk alól. Nekem elég lesz, ha mellettem leszel a közvetítéseken. – Tekintete lágy, és szeretet árad belőle. Bólintok egyet, ami azt jelenti „rendben". – Most menjünk aludni! – Gale elkísér a szobámig. – Holnap reggel az előkészítő csapatod fog kezelésbe venni. Bármit kérhetsz tőlük! – mondja kedvesen.

– Azt is kérhetem tőlük, hogy hagyjanak békén? – kérdezem félig komolyan, félig viccesen. Gale nem értékeli. – Ne haragudj, de voltál te már egy előkészítő csapat karmaiban? – Gale megrázza a fejét, hogy nem. – Ha már téged is kezelésbe vettek volna egy párszor, te is azt szeretnéd, hogy hagyjanak békén – mondom nevetve, mire Gale is elneveti magát végre. Az ajtómban állunk. Megcsókol. Hosszan és vágyakozóan.

– Jó éjt, Catnip! – mondja, miközben belépek a szobámba, és becsukom az ajtót.

Megpróbálok aludni, ami többé-kevésbé sikerül. Többször felriadok álmomban. A rémálmom ezen az éjszakán arról szól, hogy mindhárman az arénában vagyunk. Gale Peetát akarja elkapni minduntalan, én pedig hiába próbálom csitítani, hogy hagyja már békén, hiszen itt vagyok vele. Újra meg újra ezt álmodom, mígnem végre eljön a reggel. Flavius, Venia és Octavia tör rám, a már tőlük megszokott módon.

Először megölelnek, majd mindhárman elkezdenek sipítozni azon, hogy nézek ki, és mihez kezdjenek velem. Végül nekilátnak a szokásos procedúrának. A szőrtelenítéssel kezdik, majd különféle krémeket kennek rám. Közben azon szomorkodnak, hogy mennyire megégett a testem, és akármit tesznek velem, nem tudják eltüntetni. A hajamat is megpróbálják rendbe tenni. A végén kapok egy könnyű sminket a ruhapróbához.

Nem tudom, ki találta ki ezt nekem, de az egész napom ráment, és jól el is fáradtam. Gale-lel nem találkoztam. Este hívott fel a szobámban, hogy a lakást intézi a Második Körzetben, és nemsokára visszajön. Fáradtan zuhanok be az ágyba. Annyira kimerültem, hogy ma éjjel nem kísértenek a lidércek.

Reggel megint az előkészítő csapatom ébreszt. Közben megjelenik Effie Trinket is.

– Úgy látom, Katniss, ma megint egy nagy-nagy-nagy nap vár ránk! – csicsergi az elviselhetetlen hangján, de most nagyon örülök, hogy látom.

– Effie! – Örömömben a nyakába ugrok.

– Együtt megyünk a további ruhapróbára, és segítek neked kiválasztani, mit vegyél fel az eljegyzési partin – mosolyog –, és meg kell tanítsalak rendes cipőben járni! – mondja olyan hangsúllyal, mint aki komoly kihívás elé van állítva.

Megint egész nap szekálnak a különböző ruhákkal. Effie próbál minél magasabb sarkú cipőt rám adni, a végére viszont kiegyezünk egy olyan stílusban, ami elég divatos és még járni is tudok benne. Estére megint ki vagyok merülve. Hol van már Gale? Nem akarom ezt a cirkuszt, egyszerűen csak vele szeretnék lenni az erdőben úgy, mint régen. Ezzel a gondolattal alszom el. Az erdőről álmodok, de most nem a megnyugtató érzés kerít a hatalmába, hanem a félelem, mert Gale folyamatosan el akarja kapni Peetát.

Újra az előkészítő csapat zsizsegése, és Effie hangja ébreszt fel. Már csak a délelőttöt kell kibírnom. Tegnap megígérte Gale, hogy délután már itt lesz, és együtt töltjük az estét.

Az új ruháimat becsomagolják, és hazaszállítják. Mi Effie-vel megyünk vissza a szállodába. Amikor benyitok a szobámba, megcsap az illat. Minden tele van vörös rózsával. Egy üzenet vár az asztalon: „A századikat személyesen! Gale". Nagyon kedves gesztus tőle. Csak kár, hogy nem tudja, hogy utálom a rózsát. De nem fogom megbántani. Megint kettős érzések vannak bennem. Egyszerre vagyok nagyon boldog, másrészt a rózsa okozta emlékek böffennek fel keserű epeként.

Kopognak az ajtómon. Mikor kinyitom, Gale áll ott egy szál vörös rózsával a kezében.

– Szia, Catnip!

– Szia, Gale! – ugrok örömömben a nyakába. – Már azt hittem, soha nem szabadítasz meg az előkészítő csapatomtól! Hiányoztál! – Megcsókol.

– Jó hírem van! – Közben bemegyünk a szobámba. – Holnapután költözünk! – Értetlenül nézek rá. – Haza! – Próbálok én is úgy tenni, mintha örülnék, bár pontosan nem tudom eldönteni, mit érzek. Hol van az otthonom? Inkább megcsókolom.

– Maradj itt velem ma, Gale! –suttogom a fülébe.

– Biztos ezt akarod? – Tekintete az enyémbe fúródik, és rábólintok.

Gale megcsókol, és a csókok egyre szenvedélyesebbek és követelőzőbbek lesznek. Egyszer csak felkap, és bevisz a hálószobába. Letesz az ágyra, majd a nyakamat kezdi el csókolni. Óvatosan próbál kibontatni a ruhámból.

– Várj! – ülök fel. – Van valami, amit nem tudsz. – Gale rémülten néz rám. – Én nagyon megégtem… – lenézek, és folyni kezdenek a könnyeim. – Csúnya vagyok.

– Catnip! – Felemeli a fejem, és rám néz. – Tudom, hogy megsérültél. De te akkor is az én Catnipem vagy! – mondja mosolyogva, és én visszamosolygok rá.

Hagyom, hogy folytassa a ruháim lebontását. Közben a szája az enyémre tapad, és a testem életre kel. Olyan vágyak ébrednek fel bennem, amelyekről nem is tudtam, hogy léteznek. Annyit tudtam csak róluk, amennyit az iskolában tanítottak.

Gale már majdnem teljesen levetkőztetett. Csak a melltartóm és a bugyim van rajtam. Hálásan gondolok az előkészítő csapatomra, akik rám erőltették ezt a fekete csipke fehérneműt, mert Gale-nek igazán tetszik. Amikor a melltartómat is leveszi róla, a kezeimmel próbálom takarni magam. Még soha nem látott férfi így, kivéve az előkészítő csapatot meg a stylistomat, de az nem számít. Gale megcsókolja az ujjaim hegyét, és finoman elveszi a kezeimet. Simogatja a melleimet, közben csókolózunk, majd a szája is a melleimre vándorol. Érzem, hogy az ismeretlen érzések a testemben győzedelmeskednek a gondolataim felett. A következő emlékképen arról van, hogy mindketten meztelenek vagyunk, és felém hajol. Aztán belém hatol, és fájdalmat érzek. Gale látja a tekintetemet, ezért egy pillanatra megáll. Megcsókol, majd folytatja, lassan elkezd mozogni. Nem tudom eldönteni, mit érzek. Fájdalom, kiábrándultság. Valami hiányzik, furcsán üresnek érzem magam. Gale mindent próbál megtenni, hogy ne fájjon. Aztán végre vége lesz.

– Szeretlek, Catnip! – suttogja a fülembe. Nekem annyi jut eszembe válaszként, hogy „tudom", de inkább elharapom a szót, és megcsókolom helyette.

Gale békésen, és boldogan alszik mellettem. Én viszont nem tudom eldönteni, hogy mit keresek itt. Nem akarok itt lenni. Otthon sem akartam lenni. Nem tudtam elviselni, hogy egyre közelebb kerültem Peetához, ezért elmenekültem Gale-lel. Éppen a házasságot tervezem vele, amit igazából soha nem akartam. A gondolatok csak úgy cikáznak a fejemben, míg végre sikerül elaludnom. Az álmaimban megint előjönnek a halottak, és kísértenek engem.

Reggel Gale elmegy, hogy találkozzon Paylor elnökkel. Megbeszélik, hogy három hét múlva megtarthatjuk az eljegyzést. Az estét együtt töltjük, Gale magától is marad, nem kell kérnem. Akar engem, nagyon, talán túlzottan is. Próbálom őt boldoggá tenni, de nekem kínszenvedés a testi kapcsolat. Pedig Gale nagyon gyengéden bánik velem, és figyeli minden reakciómat. Azzal nyugtatom magam, hogy később biztosan jobb lesz.

Végre hazamegyünk. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre kamerákkal várnak a lakásunk ajtajában, és Johanna Mason riporterként lép elő. Feltesz néhány kérdést Gale-nek velem kapcsolatban, majd mielőtt beléphetnék az ajtónkon, Gale felkap, és a karjaiban visz át a küszöbön. Dühös vagyok rá, amiért ezt az egészet levetítik a tévében, de hirtelen el is száll a haragom, amikor megmutatja az otthonunkat. Nagyon szépen van berendezve, nincs eltúlozva luxus dolgokkal. Mindenben az én kedvemben akart járni, mint kiderül, anyukám segített neki. Gale vacsorát hozat, majd kipróbáljuk az ágyunkat. Újabb csalódottság az eredmény, pedig nagyon szeretném, hogy minden jól működjön közöttünk. Szeretném, ha tudnám viszonozni felé mindazt, amit tőle kapok.

Másnap találkozom Gale családjával. Mindenki nagyon boldog, már az esküvőt tervezgetik. Hogy melyikük hozza a gyűrűt, és ki fogja a ruhám uszályát. Mikor végre egyedül maradok, megpróbálom felhívni Peetát. Nem tudom megmagyarázni, de úgy érzem, ha nem beszélhetek vele, abba belepusztulok.

– Tessék, itt Peeta Mellark – szólal meg a vonal túlsó végén.

– Szia. Katniss vagyok – mondom csendesen. – Szeretném tudni, hogy érzed magad.

– Kösz, jól vagyok. – Hangja fagyos lesz. – Láttalak a tévében.

– Én nem akartam… – próbálok szabadkozni.

– Semmi baj, Katniss! Örülök, hogy boldog vagy. Vigyázz magadra! – mondja jegesen, majd rám csapja a telefont.

Még percekig ott állok a süket telefonnal a kezemben, míg végre megértem, hogy nem kíváncsi rám. Megbántottam, már megint!

Gale csak későn érkezik. Egész nap találkozói voltak, meg valami vacsorára is hivatalos volt, így volt időm gondolkozni. Nem lettem jobban, a végeredmény az lett, hogy még több emlék tört felszínre. Gale boldog, én pedig próbálok úgy tenni, mintha az lennék. Szeretkezünk, de csak ott fekszem, mint egy darab fa, és hagyom, hogy azt tegyen velem, amit csak akar.

Ez két-három napig jól is megy, mígnem Gale kifakad.

– Mi bajod van, Katniss? Miért vagy velem ilyen hűvös? – néz rám kétségbeesetten a szürke szemeivel.

– Én… nem vagyok jól! – Egyik pillanatról a másikra olyan zokogás vesz rajtam erőt, hogy Gale alig bír megvigasztalni.

– Jól van! – ölel meg. Simogatja a hajam, és akkor bevillan a kép, amikor Peeta tart a karjaiban. Erre még jobban elkezdek bőgni.

Az estét túléljük valahogy. Gale nem érti, mi történt velem, mi váltotta ki ezt a reakciót belőlem. Próbálom magam összeszedni, de az eredmény nem lesz sokkal jobb.

Másnap összefutunk Johannával, akiről kiderül, hogy két házzal lakik arrébb.

– Hol hagytad a szőkét, Katniss? – kérdezi gúnyolódva.

– Otthon – vágom rá gondolkodás nélkül. – A Tizenkettedik Körzetben – javítom ki magam.

– Kár – teszi hozzá. – Ha esetleg unnád magad, Szépfiú, tudod, hol lakok. – Johanna Gale-re kacsint, amitől elönt a méreg és érzem, hogy az arcom lángolni kezd a dühtől. Johanna észreveszi ezt rajtam. – Tudod, Katniss, míg nem igazoltál át Gale-hez, néhány alkalommal megvigasztaltam, miközben miattad szomorkodott. – Elneveti magát, én pedig az indulattól vezérelve elrohanok.

– Katniss, állj meg! – kiabál utánam Gale. Sikerül végre utolérnie, és megragadja a karomat. – Várj már meg!

– Mi közöd van neked Johannához? – kiabálok vele.

– Katniss! Nyugodj már meg! – mondja. – Egyedül voltam, és néha átmentem hozzá! De most itt vagyok veled.

– Pont Johannával kellett vigasztalódnod? – vágom hozzá.

– Te sem panaszkodhatsz – kontráz rá. – Nem tudom, ki volt az, aki rendszeresen Peetával töltötte az éjszakákat.

– Menj a francba, Gale! – kiabálok rá, és megfordulok. Elindulok haza.

– Katniss! – rohan megint utánam. – Nem akartalak megbántani!

– Tényleg? Csak tudod az a különbség közted és köztem, hogy míg te Johanna karjaiban vigasztalódtál, én csak aludtam Peetával! – Dühös vagyok, iszonyú bosszús. Gale arcán látom a változást, amikor felfogja mit is jelentenek a szavaim.

– Miért nem szóltál? – kérdezi gyengéden.

– Mert nem akartam tisztára idiótának tűnni. – Az arcom még mindig vörös, de nem tudom eldönteni, hogy a dühtől vagy a zavartól.

– Örülök neki, hogy féltékeny vagy Johannára – mondja, és megcsókol ott, az utca közepén. Aztán megfogja a kezem, hogy az eredetileg tervezett törvényszéki házasságkötéshez szükséges bejelentést megtegyük.

Nem tudom kiverni a fejemből azt, hogy Gale és Johanna. Egyszerűen nem megy, és ezzel párhuzamosan egyre gyakrabban jut eszembe Peeta. Szeretném hallani a hangját, de nem merem felhívni. Szeretném tudni, hogy van. Haymitch-csel próbálkozom, aki azonnal leráz. Mindennapossá válik a zokogás, amit Gale egyre nehezebben visel el. Nem vagyok képes vele testi kapcsolatot létesíteni. A múltkor odáig fajult a dolog, hogy eltoltam magamtól. Éjszakánként rémálmok gyötörnek. Rendszeresen az az álom kínoz, amikor Gale megpróbálja vízbe fojtani Peetát.

Reggelente Gale megkérdezi, hogy akarok-e beszélni róla. Mindig azt válaszolom neki, hogy nem.

Nagyjából egy hétig engedi Gale, hogy sodorjanak bennünket az események, mígnem végül megelégeli, és a következő ötlettel áll elő:

– Katniss! Ki vagy borulva. Kértem neked időpontot Dr. Aureliushoz. Kérlek, menj el hozzá. Hidd el, segíteni fog, ha beszélgetsz vele. – Futó csókot lehel az ajkamra, nekem pedig első gondolatom, hogy hátha a dokitól megtudom, hogy van Peeta.

Dr. Aurelius nem változott semmit, ugyanolyan kedves, mint régen. Mikor Peetáról érdeklődöm, elzárkózik a választól, mire bedühödök, és összetörök egy hamutálat. Ennek persze az a következménye, hogy erősebb gyógyszereket kapok, nagyobb dózisban. A rémálmaimra is ír valami újat. Sokat kérdez a Gale-lel való kapcsolatomról, hogy boldog vagyok-e. Nem tudok felelni rá. Mikor Peetával kapcsolatban kérdez, azonnal rávágom, hogy hiányzik. Magam is meglepődöm a saját válaszomon. Össze kell szednem a gondolataimat.

A gyógyszerektől kicsit jobban leszek. Végre újra tudok nevetni Gale-lel, és aludni is aránylag jól tudok. A testi kapcsolatot próbáljuk kialakítani kettőnk között, de nem sok sikerrel. Gale mindig azt mondja, ha összeházasodunk, biztosan jobb lesz, mert biztonságban fogom érezni magam.

Az eljegyzésünk vészesen közeleg. Előző este mindketten a kiképzőközpontban, azaz a szállodában alszunk, de külön. Reggel az előkészítő csapatom vár, hogy estére a legszebbé varázsoljanak. Újabb szenvedésekkel teli napnak nézek elébe, végigmegyünk a szokásos procedúrán. A végén Effie jön be.

– Katniss! Itt a ruhád! – Egy nagyon szép lila ruhát tart a kezében, ami elég zárt ahhoz, hogy a nyakamon az égésnyomokat eltakarja.

Felöltöztetnek, kisminkelnek, én pedig csak ülök, és tűröm. Pont, mint a viadalok előtt. Ettől a gondolattól görcsbe rándul a gyomrom.

Aztán megérkezik anyukám is. Megölel, megdicsér, hogy milyen szép vagyok. Nagyon büszke rám, amiért Gale felesége leszek.

Az estély gyönyörű, az elnöki palota báltermében tartjuk. Mindent fehérrel és lilával díszítettek fel. Nem tudom, ki találta ki, de engem nem kérdeztek meg. Az asztalok roskadoznak a finom ételek alatt. Mindenki velünk, de nagy meglepetésemre leginkább velem akar beszélni. Az egészet közvetíti a tévé élőben.

Paylor parancsnok beszédet mond. Rengeteg ajándékot kapunk. Paylor elnök ajándéka, hogy az esküvőnket megszervezi. A még élő bajnokok ajándékait külön kiemeli. A legszembetűnőbb a Tizenkettedik Körzet győzteseinek ajándéka: egy hatalmas torta, marcipánból készült primulákkal díszítve. Egy pillanatra eláll a lélegzetem. Tudom, hogy ez Peeta keze műve. Már nem is hallom az elnök beszédét, hanem a tortát bámulom, a gondosan kidolgozott apró részleteket. Arra eszmélek fel, hogy Gale éppen anyukámtól kéri meg a kezem.

– Mrs. Everdeen! Szeretném megkérni Katniss kezét Öntől – mondja Gale.

– Ha a lányom igent mond, én áldásomat adom rátok – mosolyog anyukám boldogan.

– Katniss – fordul felém Gale, miközben átad egy hatalmas csokrot, ami fehér és lila virágokból van kötve –, leszel a feleségem? – Kinyit egy szintén lila bársonydobozt, amiben megcsillan az eljegyzési gyűrű, és látom, hogy hatalmas briliáns van benne.

– Gale! – szólalok meg végre nagy nehezen, de közben a tortát bámulom, ami az én Peetám keze munkája. Állok, és felváltva nézem Gale-t és a tortát. Alig akarnak kijönni a hangok a torkomon. – Nekem ez nem megy! Sajnálom! – Könnyekben török ki, és elrohanok.

A kertbe futok, ahol leülök egy fa alatt, és hangosan zokogok. Megint jó nagy galibát csináltam. Otthagytam Gale-t az eljegyzési partinkon. De nem tehetem meg Peetával, hogy a tévében végigézze ezt az egészet.

– Katniss! – szólal meg Gale mellettem. – Mi van veled? Miért rohantál el? – kérdezi.

– Sajnálom, de nem lehetek a feleséged – nyögöm ki.

– Miért? – Gale kétségbeesik.

– Nem érzem itt jól magam. Hiányzik az erdő. Hiányzik az otthonunk, a Tizenkettedik Körzet. Nem vagyok rá képes, Gale! Érted? – meredek rá. – Nem megy! Nem tudom ezt az életet élni, amit te szeretnél. Bárki boldogan hozzád menne a helyemben, Gale. Sajnálom…

– Kivéve téged… – néz lefelé. Majd büszkén felemeli az állát, és szürke szeme a tekintetembe fúrja magát. – Van ennek az egésznek bármi köze Peeta Mellarkhoz? –szegezi nekem a kérdést. Tekintete komor.

– Hogy gondolhatod? – förmedek rá.

– Mert az ő nevét mondod álmodban… minden éjszaka… – sóhajt Gale nagyot. – Őt szereted. Esélyem sincs vele szemben, pont úgy, ahogy az első viadalon mondtad. – Gale nagyon szomorúan néz rám.

– Gale! – Szeretnék neki nagyon sok mindent mondani, de nem tudok, mert az ajkamra teszi az ujját.

– Psszt! Nincs semmi baj, Katniss! Menj csak haza hozzá! – Erre megint elkezdek zokogni. – Van egy nagyon önző gondolatom, hogy mi lett volna, ha nem hozom neked vissza? Akkor vajon velem maradnál? – kérdezi tőlem, vagy inkább saját magától.

– Azt úgysem tudtad volna megtenni soha – suttogom a fülébe, és megölelem. – Köszönöm, Gale!

– Megyek, bejelentem, hogy az eljegyzés elmarad, neked pedig elintézem, hogy minél hamarabb hazamehess hozzá. – Gale otthagy egyedül, a gondolataimmal.


	6. Chapter 6

A vonaton fekszem az ágyon, és a plafont bámulom. Miután az élő közvetítés közben otthagytam Gale-t, a bulit lefújták. Anyukám teljesen kiakadt, én pedig nem voltam képes másra, csak bőgtem. Gale elintézte, hogy egy vonat még éjszaka elinduljon velem haza a Tizenkettedik Körzetbe. Ha minden jól megy, akkor holnap este már Peetával lehetek.

Az érzelmeimet nem értem. Visszajött Gale, kizárólag miattam! Először örültem neki, de azóta folyamatosan Peeta jár a fejemben, és nem tudok mit kezdeni ezzel az egésszel. Órák óta csak fekszem, és nem bírok megmozdulni. Nem tudom, hány óra van, aludni sem tudok. Egyszerre vagyok izgatott, és egyszerre félek a Peetával való találkozástól. Hinni fog nekem? Miért ijedtem meg? Miért nem ismertem be azt, amit Finnick már a Nagy Mészárláson észrevett? Miért?

Álomba zuhanok, ahol Gale jelenik meg az arénában, mutáns formájában. Szürke szemei szikráznak a dühtől, és leghőbb vágya, hogy ízekre tépjen. Megint a saját sikoltozásomra ébredek. Rá kell jönnöm, hogy Peeta nincs sehol, hogy megvigasztaljon, és most még nehezebbé válik a szívem.

Hiába kínálnak finomabbnál finomabb ételekkel, a vonaton nem vagyok hajlandó enni. Alig várom, hogy hazaérjek, és Peeta zsemléiből ehessek. Nem kell semmi más. Csak Peeta és a sajtos zsömlék.

Anyukámmal sem váltunk el szépen. A hotelszobában kérdőre vont, hogy miért teszem tönkre az életem, mire én rávágtam az ajtót, aztán a falhoz dobtam egy vázát, ami ezer szilánkra tört. Közben zokogva azt kiabáltam, hogy haza akarok menni Peetához. Végül Gale is megérkezett. Kegyelemdöfésként kikísért a vonathoz. Közben próbáltam elmagyarázni neki, hogy már egyikünk sem ugyanaz, akik akkor voltunk, amikor először találkoztunk az erdőben. Gale csak annyit mondott, felesleges bármit is válaszolnom, a szerelmet nem kell megmagyarázni. Peetának csak annyit üzen, hogy szerencsés.

Ha eddig nem voltam teljesen összezavarodva, akkor most sikerült a káosznak az elképzelhető legmagasabbra törnie bennem. Gale, aki feleségül akar venni, most elintézi, hogy minél hamarabb hazamenjek Peetához. Közben őt magát teljesen összetöri a tudat, hogy elveszített. Szavak nélkül is láttam a tekintetében.

Már nagyon várom, hogy a vonat beérkezzen a Tizenkettedik Körzet elhanyagolt kis állomására. Ott az otthonom. Leírhatatlan érzések veszik át az uralmat felettem, amikor meglátom végre a félig lerombolt állomást, a szétbombázott körzetet, amit lassan elkezdtünk újjáépíteni. Az alkonyat már leszállt, sötétben fogok hazaérni.

Lépteim egyre szaporábbak. Már alig várom, hogy lássam Peetát. A házamba éppen csak bedobom a csomagom, és már rohanok is hozzá.

Izgatottam dörömbölök Peeta ajtaján. Mikor végre kinyitja, boldogan mosolygok rá.

– Szia, Peeta! Hazajöttem! Hozzád! – A karjaimat ölelésre tárom, reménykedve abban, hogy elfogadja.

– Szia, Katniss! – mondja fagyosan. A szeme alatti karikák arról árulkodnak, hogy az utóbbi időben nem aludt túl jól. – Gale-t hol hagytad? – kérdezi kegyetlen hangsúllyal.

– A Második Körzetben – válaszolom csendesen. – Olyan sok mindent szeretnék neked mondani, Peeta…

– Most nincs kedvem beszélgetni! Jó éjszakát, Katniss! – vág a szavamba váratlanul, majd becsapja az ajtót.

Megsemmisülök. Peeta nem örül nekem. Visszajöttem hozzá, és nem hajlandó szóba állni velem. Mégis mire számítottam? Hogy a történtek után majd boldogan a karjaimba omlik, és úgy tesz, mintha semmi sem történt volna?

Nézem a becsukott ajtót, és rosszabbul érzem magam, mint eddig bármikor. Hazaindulok, de csak a szomszédig jutok el. Lelkesen kopogtatok. Kis idő múlva kinyílik az ajtó.

– Már vártalak, drágaságom – vigyorog rám gúnyosan Haymitch.

– Tényleg? – kérdezem. – Akkor adhatna valamit, amitől jobban leszek, mert pocsékul érzem magam – mondom, miközben betessékel.

– Azt látom – jegyzi meg nyersen. Kitölt egy pohár fehér rumot. Vizes pohárba méri, jó egy decit. – Ettől biztos jobban leszel – nyomja a kezembe a poharat. – Hallgatlak. Mi történt? – néz rám kíváncsi tekintettel.

– Semmi különös. – Alig hallhatóan mondom ki a szavakat.

– Drágaságom! – néz rám alkoholmámoros szemeivel. – Nem vagyok se vak, se süket. Összefoglalom neked az elmúlt egy hónapot: lelépsz Gale-lel, mert nagyon nagy a szerelem. Aztán váratlanul, az eljegyzési parti közepén faképnél hagyod. Utána, amilyen gyorsan csak tudsz, hazajössz. Majd Peetához mész, aki hazaküld.

– Honnan gondolja, hogy Peeta hazaküldött? – kérdezem, miközben a szemem szikrázik.

– Lehet, alkoholista vagyok, de hülye nem. Ha nem küld haza, most nem nálam kötsz ki. – Leteszi a poharát. – Gondolom, nem azért jöttél át éjfél táján, hogy együtt iszogassunk a győzelmeink emlékére. Mi történt pontosan? – néz rám kérdőn.

– Azt hittem, szerelmes vagyok Gale-be… – Nehéz erről beszélnem. – A Kapitóliumban úgy éreztem magam, mintha egy újabb viadalra készülnék. Közben pedig minden éjjel Peetával álmodtam. – A könnyeimet nem tudom tovább visszatartani.

– Azt hitted, szerelmes vagy? – vág a szavamba Haymitch. – Azt érezni szokták, szívem!

– Azt hittem, érzem. Megkért, hogy menjek vele, és legyek a felesége. Igent mondtam. Aztán rájöttem, hogy életem legnagyobb tévedése volt. Nem tudnék vele élni. Nem éreztem jól magam. Olyan érzés volt, mintha bezártak volna egy kalitkába.

– A Poszáta hozzászokott a szabadsághoz – állapítja meg Haymitch.

– Az eljegyzésen megláttam Peeta tortáját, és teljesen összezavarodtam. Ezért hagytam faképnél Gale-t – mondom egy kicsit nyugodtabban.

– És tőlem mit szeretnél? – Haymitch meghúzza az üveget.

– Talán ha beszélne Peetával… – kérem csendesen. – Mert hiába mentem hozzá egyenesen, nem áll szóba velem.

– Drágaságom! – Haymitch hangos nevetésben tör ki. – Ezt te sem gondolod komolyan, hogy most én fogom meggyőzni Peetát, hogy bocsásson meg neked, ugye? – Szavai kegyetlenek, de igaza van. Nem tudom, minek jöttem ide. Haymitch ezt úgysem érti. – Egyáltalán mit akarsz tőle? Hányszor akarod még vele elhitetni, hogy szereted, és aztán nem foglalkozol vele? – torkoll le.

– Nem tudom, mit érzek… – Újra zokogni kezdek. – Összezavarodtam… Azt hittem, szerelmes vagyok Gale-be. De nem. Egész idő alatt vele álmodtam… – kezdek hisztérikussá válni.

– Szivem! Az a te bajod, hogy nagyon sokszor nem látod a fától az erdőt. – Haymitch az asztalra támaszkodik, és feláll. Állva beszél hozzám. – Peeta mindig ott volt veled. Fel sem fogtad, milyen szerencsés vagy! És most megint csak játszottál vele!

– Nem játszottam! – feleselek vissza. – Nem tudtam, mit érzek valójában. – Képtelen vagyok abba hagyni a sírást.

– És most tudod? – szegezi nekem a kérdést Haymitch.

– Azt hiszem, vele szeretnék élni… – nyögöm ki.

– Hiszed vagy tudod? – Haymitch olyan számonkérően néz rám, hogy szinte megijedek tőle.

– Nem tudom… – hüppögök. – De azt tudom, hogy nem akarok nélküle aludni. Tudom, hogy az ölelésére vágyok, a bőre illatára. Attól nyugszom meg egyedül… Olyan vagyok, mint az űzött vad, aki nem találja a helyét… Hiányzik az ölelése… Hiányzik, hogy együtt reggelizzünk, hogy írjuk a könyvet, hogy nézzem, ahogyan rajzol… Hiányzik egy rész belőlem… – Nem bírom tovább. Nem tudom mikor, de megittam a rumot, amit Haymitch kiöntött nekem. Most felkapom az üveget, jól meghúzom én is. Hátha az ital ellazít. Hátha megszűnik az a fájó érzés bennem, ami nem akar elmúlni.

– Drágaságom! – ül le Haymitch nevetve. – Te szerelmes vagy – jelenti ki halálos nyugalommal. – Peetába – teszi hozzá vigyorogva.

– Ez a szerelem? – kérdezem, igazából magamtól, de mielőtt tovább gondolkozhatnék a saját kérdésemen, Haymitch válaszol rá.

– Igen, Katniss, ez az. Csak sokáig tartott, mire rájöttél! – Meghúzza az üveget, majd odanyújtja, hogy igyak. – Remélem, még nem késő!

A szavai ólomként nehezednek rám, egyetlen szó jön ki a torkomon: – Peeta… – Haymitch látja, hogy teljesen kiborulok.

– Nem láttam a parti óta – mondja, közben folyamatosan az üveget nyújtja, amit el is fogadok, mert ebben a helyzetben nincs jobb ötletem.

Egyáltalán semmilyen ötletem nincs. Mindvégig szerelmes voltam, és nem jöttem rá, hogy ez a szerelem? El kellett veszítenem ahhoz, hogy rájöjjek, bármi is történt, ez már nem a hála, amit érzek, és nem azért akarok rá vigyázni, mert hálás vagyok az életemért, amiért azon a napon megmentett az éhhaláltól, hanem mert szeretem?

– Amióta a tévében látta a reakciódat, amikor megláttad a tortát – folytatja Haymitch –, megivott egy nagy adag rumot, és hazament. – Ne, ne tegye ezt velem! Újra meghúzom az üveget. – Még nem jelentkezett azóta. De hamarosan fog. Főleg, hogy hazajöttél.

Ez egy kicsi megnyugvást hoz. De már nem tudom eldönteni, hogy Haymitch szavai vannak rám hatással, vagy a rum. Egyre bódultabb állapotba kerülök, Haymitch szavai távolodnak, a látóterem elmosódik, majd ismét az arénában vagyunk. Mind a hárman. A fiúk egymással harcolnak, Gale próbálja megölni Peetát, amikor felcsendül a himnusz, és Claudius Templesmith bejelenti, hogy megint új szabályok vannak. Két győztes lesz, de már nem feltétel, hogy egy fiú - egy lány. Akár két fiú is győzhet. Ekkor Gale és Peeta abbahagyják egymás ütlegelését, egymásra néznek, majd mindketten elindulnak felém. A szemükben a bosszú tombol, és alig várják, hogy revansot vegyenek rajtam mindazért, amit tettem. Gale, amiért nekem nem elég jó, hogy a felesége lehetek, mert hozzá bárki örömmel hozzámenne a helyemben, csak én nem, Peeta pedig a színjátékért, amiért eljátszottam, hogy szeretem. Hiába kiabálom álmomban, hogy Peetát választom, senki nem hallja. Az üvegbúra nem engedi ki a hangokat. Én pedig hallom a dübögő lépteiket. Egyre hangosabb a dübögés, minden porcikám remeg a félelemtől, amikor meghallom Haymitch hangját.

– Jól van, na! – kiabál Haymitch. – Jövök már!

– Jó reggelt! – Peeta az.

– Már vártalak! Most te késtél! Katniss megelőzött! – vigyorog Haymitch. A Nagy Mészárlás előtt Peeta ért ide hamarabb. Kótyagos a fejem, azt hiszem, a kanapéján aludhattam.

– Akkor ezek szerint mindent tud. El akarok menni a körzetből – mondja Peeta. – Nem tudok így itt élni. Mellette és nélküle. – Végtelenül szomorú a hangja. Megint egyre erősödik a fájdalom bennem, ami napok óta csak az alkoholtól enyhült.

– Figyelj, te hősszerelmes, ez a lökött tyúk tegnap este jött rá, hogy odáig van érted! – Hallom Haymitch hangján, hogy gúnyosan vigyorog. Peeta értetlenül nézhet rá, mert folytatja. – Az este megkért, hogy beszéljek veled. Lehet, hogy inkább nektek kellene, ahelyett hogy engem fárasztotok, és megisszátok az összes rumomat.

– Nem akarok vele beszélni! – mondja Peeta megbántottam és sértődötten.

– Pedig jobb alkalom nem is lehetne. Mindjárt felköltöm – Haymitch valószínűleg a kanapé felé mutathat –, ott alszik. Az este kiütötte magát.

Ne, ezt nem teheti velem. Próbálom összeszedni minden erőmet, felugrok a kanapéról, és csak ennyi jön ki a torkomon: – Peeta! – Majd minden elhomályosul, elkezdek lebegni a semmiben. A testem pillekönnyű, mintha a felhők között úszna a habokban. A kellemes lebegést felváltja egy hideg érzés, ami valahonnan alulról jön. Egyre élesebben érzem a hátam alatt a hűvösséget.

– Végre magához tért! – mondja Haymitch, ahogyan felettem állva bámulnak rám Peetával.

– Hol vagyok? – kérdezem.

– Elájultál – válaszol Haymitch. – Jól megijesztettél bennünket.

Felültetnek. Peeta is segít, majd hoz egy pohár vizet.

– Jól van, legyen. Hajlandó vagyok meghallgatni téged, de vannak feltételeim – kezdi Peeta. – Bármit kérdezek, válaszolsz: igaz vagy nem igaz. – Hang nem jön ki a torkomon, így bólogatok. – Beszélhetünk, de nem nálad. Azt sem akarom, hogy hozzám átgyere! – Peeta hangja kemény.

– Beszéljetek itt! Nálam – vág közbe Haymitch, megpróbálva oldani a feszültséget. – Este együtt vacsorázhatnánk – veti fel az ötletet. Értetlenül nézek rá. Ez nem tartozik rá, csak Peetára meg rám.

– Rendben – vágja rá Peeta. – De ne feledd, minden kérdésemre választ kell adnod! És Haymitch legalább meg tudja erősíteni, hogy igazat mondasz-e. – Peeta hangja kimért, ami érthető, de bennem egyre jobban fáj az a valami… amit Haymitch szerint szerelemnek hívnak. – Estére szedd össze magad, Katniss! – parancsol rám Peeta, és elindul haza. Haymitch kikíséri, beszélnek még, de nem hallom, miről.

– Drágaságom! – jön vissza lelkesen Haymitch. – Ideje neked is hazamenned. Elég vacakul nézel ki. Így nehezen fogod visszahódítani életed szerelmét! – nevet hangosan, de egyáltalán nem találom poénosnak. – Na, nyomás! Kapd össze magad, Katniss! Nehéz esténk lesz.

Hazamegyek, és engedek egy kád vizet. Beleöntöm a fürdőolajat, amit a szekrényben találok. Megmosom a hajam, bekrémezem a bőröm. Megnézem magam a tükörben. A bőröm ronda, mint egy össze-vissza foltozott takaró. Gondolataim a testemről visszaterelődnek az életemre. Ebben a pár hétben sikerült mindent a feje tetejére állítanom. Mitől zavarodtam meg ennyire? Miért nem mertem elhinni, hogy tényleg szeretem Peetát? Miért csak amikor elveszítettem, jöttem rá, hogy nem akarok nélküle élni? Ugyanúgy, mint amikor eltérítették. Emlékszem rá, alig vártam, hogy ismét láthassam, hogy átöleljem, megcsókoljam. De ez nem volt viszonos, mert rám támadott. A történtek hatására ástam el a Peeta iránti érzéseimet. Azokat, amik a tengerparton törtek rám.

Egész nap nem csinálok semmit. Próbálom összekaparni magam, és valamennyit pihenni. A másnaposság nem a legjobb dolog a világon. Haymitch telefonon felhívott, hogy hétre menjek át, Peeta is akkor jön. Rám szólt, hogy vegyek fel valami normális ruhát. Így már öt órakor elkezdek készülődni. Legalább nyolc ruhát felpróbálok, de egyik sem tetszik. Mind a viadal előtti-utáni időkből maradtak még, Cinna tervezte nekem őket. Végül megtalálom a sárga ruhát, amire azt mondta Cinna, hogy ez Peetának jobban fog tetszeni, mint bármelyik másik. Emellett döntök. A hajamat befonom és készen állok. Nem akarok elindulni, még túl korán van. Haymitch azt a tippet adta, hogy késsek el, ahogyan az igazi nők szoktak a randevúról. De hát én nem is randevúra megyek, hanem egy… egy nem is tudom mire… A gyomrom görcsben áll, a kezem remeg. Itt a lehetőség, hogy visszaszerezzem Peetát. De mi lesz, ha nem érdeklem? Bár Haymitch szerint jó jel, hogy ilyen könnyen belement a ma estébe. Haymitch szerint nem érdemlem meg… Lehet, igaza van.

Pontban hétkor elindulok részeges mentorunkhoz. Remélem, eleget kések. Végül is itt lakik a szomszédban, még öt perc se kell, és ott vagyok. Remegő gyomorral kopogtatok részeges Haymitch ajtaján. Tudom, hogy ez az este sorsdöntő lesz.


	7. Chapter 7

– Drágaságom! – üdvözöl szívélyesen Haymitch. – Már nagyon vártunk! – Betessékel, majd a fülembe súg. – Nagyon csinos vagy, Katniss! – És rám vigyorog.

– Szia, Katniss! – köszön Peeta is, de nem jön oda hozzám. Már elfoglalta a helyét az asztalnál, és még csak fel sem áll.

– Szia, Peeta! – Látom az üres széket, amit nekem hagytak meg. Peetával szemben ülök, Haymitch pedig középen. Értem már, miért kellett késnem.

Az asztalon friss kenyér, vaj, gyümölcs. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Peeta sütötte a kenyeret.

– Ez oldani fogja a feszültséget! – Haymitch mindkettőnknek bort tölt. Közben megszólal a himnusz a tévében. Fontos közlemény miatt szakítják meg az adást. Bejelentik, hogy Gale elfogadta Panem új rendvédelmi egységének parancsnoki címét. Ő lesz a rendészet élén. Ő már végleg eldöntötte, helyettem is. – Úgy látszik, a mi Gale barátunk rögtön talált új elfoglaltságot. Gyorsan kiheverte, hogy elküldted őt, Katniss – mondja Haymitch, miközben a szemem szikrákat szór. Vajon tudta előre, hogy ez lesz ma a tévében? Elvégre jó a kapcsolata a Kapitóliummal. – Kezdjetek hozzá! – folytatja.

– Peeta! – Nem akarom, hogy ő kezdje. Habár Haymitch az evésre célzott, nem akartam nekiállni, ha már elkezdtem a mondandómat. – Nagy hibát követtem el. Mikor megjelent Gale, teljesen összezavarodtam. Azt hiszem, valamikor szerettem, és ez az érzés felerősödött bennem. De rájöttem, hogy tévedtem. – Próbálom szépen, nyugodtan elmondani úgy, ahogy Peeta szokta, pedig a szívem majd kiugrik a helyéből.

– Azt hittem, jelentek neked valamit, Katniss! Miattad jöttem haza! Érted? – szegezi nekem a kérdést Peeta.

– Igen, tudom – mondom halkan.

– Erre megjelenik Gale, és azonnal igent mondasz neki? Sőt, elmész vele? Az első szóra? A mi eljegyzésünk semmit sem jelentett neked? – kiabál velem. Haymitch csak ül, néz minket, és nem szól egy szót sem. Próbál észrevétlen maradni, de engem nagyon zavar, hogy ott van.

– Akkor, azt a lépést muszáj volt megtennünk – mentegetőzöm.

– Tényleg? Azért még szólhattál volna, hogy maradjak ott, ahol vagyok, és ne jöjjek ide feleslegesen! – ordít Peeta. Nem láttam még ilyennek, kivéve, mikor bevallottam neki, hogy találkoztam Gale-lel az erdőben. – Azért jöttem vissza, mert reméltem, hogy hátha én is jelentek neked valamit!

– Jelentesz is! – vágok közbe a mondandójának. – Többet, mint hiszed. És többet annál, mint valaha hittem volna! – Ez az a pont, ahol nem tudom tartani magam tovább, és elkezdenek folyni a könnyeim. – Szerinted miért hagytam ott Gale-t az eljegyzési partinkon?

– Katniss! Szeretsz engem? – kérdezi Peeta. – Igaz vagy nem igaz?

– Igaz – mondom bőgve.

– Az a baj, Katniss, hogy itt már egy igaz nem elég. Ennyi nem elég… – Peetának is könnyes lesz a szeme. Már csak Haymitch kellene, hogy nekikezdjen zokogni, és a ma esti vacsora bőgőpartiba fordulna át. – Nem tudom elhinni neked. Sajnálom.

– Drágaságom, valami hatásosabbal kellene meggyőznöd – szól közbe Haymitch. Legszívesebben egy varázspálcával eltüntetném innen, de most egy kicsit hálás is vagyok az ötletért.

Odamegyek Peetához, leülök mellé. A kezembe fogom az arcát, majd szájon akarom csókolni, de elhúzódik.

– Katniss, ezt most ne… – feláll az asztaltól, és arrébb megy.

– Peeta! – Egyre nehezebben veszem a levegőt, annyira ráz a zokogás. – Én nem bírom ki, ha elveszítelek…

– Pedig az elmúlt hetekben minden jel arra mutatott, hogy ez a terved – Peeta hangja sértődött. – Vagy mi okod volt rá, hogy egyik pillanatról a másikra ezt tedd? Tudsz egyetlen okot mondani, hogy miért?

– Azt hittem, szerelmes vagyok… Kérlek, bocsáss meg nekem…

– Nem tudok – válaszolja Peeta közönyös hangon.

– Peeta! Annyi mindent el kellene neked mondanom – folytatom.

– Ne tartsd vissza magad, Katniss! – szól bele megint Haymich.

– Össze voltam zavarodva… Nem tudtam, mit akarok – mondom kétségbeesetten.

– Ennyi? – kérdezi Peeta, mire nem tudok semmit sem reagálni, csak bólogatok. – Kár volt idejönnöm. Elmegyek innen, amilyen gyorsan csak tudok. Kár volt! Minden kár volt! Ha csak ennyit tudsz nekem mondani! – üvölti, teljesen kikelve magából.

– Miért, mit akarsz? Mit mondjak még neked? – kiabálok én is. – Mit akarsz hallani? – Ez az a pillanat, amikor elvesztem az érzelmeim felett az uralmat. – Azt akarod hallani, hogy mennyire hülye vagyok? Hogy azt hittem, hogy amit melletted érzek, az nem szerelem? Hogy mindvégig ott voltál, de én nem tudtam, hogy mennyire fontos vagy nekem? Hogy Gale mellett nem éreztem semmit? Hogy teljesen megsemmisültem mellette? Hogy minden, ami Gale-lel történt, annak veled kellett volna? Hogy egyfolytában veled álmodtam? Hogy hiányzik az ölelésed? Hiányoznak a közös vacsorák? A forró csoki, amivel reggelente vársz? Meg a sajtos zsemléid? Az illatod? Hogy melletted biztonságban érzem magam? Hogy amióta elmentem, azóta úgy érzem, elpusztulok? Hogy valami fáj idebent – a szívem környékére mutatok –, és nem múlik el semmitől? Mit akarsz még tudni? – Teljesen kiborultam. Nem csodálkoznék, ha Haymitch kihívná a mentőt, és leszedálnának.

– Kezdetnek ennyi pontosan elég lesz – mosolyodik el Peeta, miközben odalép hozzám. Megsimogatja az arcomat, én pedig nem tudom eldönteni, hogy álmodom, vagy ébren vagyok. – Ne sírj, Katniss! – suttogja, miközben átölel. Az egész testemet rázza a zokogás, Peeta simogatja a hajamat, az arcomat. Nem tudom, hogyan és miért, de el kell neki mondanom.

– Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy mennyire szeretlek. – Mire Peeta még szorosabban átölel. Nem tudom, meddig állnánk így, ha Haymitch nem szólna ránk.

– Na, most már elég legyen, szerelmesek! Vagy menjetek fel a hálóba, vagy odakint turbékoljatok, mert dolgom van – közli kimért hangon.

– Gyere, menjünk el sétálni – hív Peeta, és megfogja a kezem.

Kimegyünk a ház mögé, és leülünk a hátsó lépcsőre. Peeta az ölébe vesz, átölel, és én lassan megnyugszom. Tudom, hogy az elkezdett beszélgetésnek nincs vége, de most nem érdekel semmi, csak az, hogy újra Peeta karjaiban lehetek. Szorosan hozzábújok, a vállára hajtom a fejem, és beszívom az illatát. Nem tudok betelni vele.

– Katniss! – szólal meg Peeta. – Tényleg hiányoztam neked? – kérdezi meglepetten. Mintha most fogta volna fel, ami bent, a házban hangzott el.

– Nagyon hiányoztál! – válaszolom, közben átölelem a nyakát.

– És tényleg vágytál arra, hogy megöleljelek? – Peeta valóban nem hiszi el, ami odabent kibukott belőlem. Hallom a hangján.

– Igen. Semmire sem vágytam jobban – suttogom a fülébe, majd egy puszit nyomok az arcára.

– És tényleg biztonságban érzed magad mellettem?

– Csak melletted érzem magam biztonságban.

– És tényleg miattam hagytad el Gale-t?

– Igen. Miattad.

– És tényleg úgy érzed, hogy szeretsz engem?

– Igen. – Egymás szemébe nézünk. – Sajnos csak az elmúlt napokban jöttem rá, hogy szeretlek. Jobban szeretlek, mint azt gondoltam, hogy valakit szeretni lehet. Olyan volt, mintha egy darab hiányozna a testemből. Sajnálom, hogy ennek kellett történnie, hogy rádöbbenjek, milyen sokat jelentesz nekem.

– Nagyon megbántottál! – Belenézek a szép, kék szemébe, és látom, hogy nagyon szomorú.

– Tudom. – Képtelen vagyok többet szavak formájában közölni.

– Borzasztó volt, amikor elmentél. És még elviselhetetlenebb volt, amikor a tévé az eljegyzéseteket közvetítette – folytatja. – De megpróbálok túllépni rajta. Nem lesz könnyű. De megpróbálhatjuk, ha te is akarod – néz rám.

– Persze, hogy akarom – ölelem meg megerősítésképpen.

– Katniss! Nem akarok neked felelőtlen ígéretet tenni. Nem tudom, hogy mikor tör elő belőlem a féltékenység a történtek miatt. – Peeta szépen, összeszedetten beszél. – Ha eltelik egy kis idő, akkor lehet, jobb lesz. Meg kell tanulnom újra bízni benned. És biztosan lesznek még kérdéseim.

– Eddig te vártál rám, most rajtam a sor. Annyi időd van, amennyit csak szeretnél. A hátralévő életemben ráérek – próbálok mosolyogni.

Nem szól semmit, csak ajkát az ajkaimhoz érinti, finoman, lágyan. Elfog a remegés a csókjától, de már tudom, miért. Próbálom átadni magam az érzéseknek, de nehezen megy. Mindkettőnkön érződik, hogy az elmúlt időszakban eltávolodtunk egymástól. A részemről tett kitérő nem tett jót a kapcsolatunknak.

– Ugye velem alszol ma? – kérdezem tőle.

– Nem akarok átmenni hozzád – zárkózik el Peeta. – Ott volt Gale.

– Haymitch mondta, hogy ott volt? – Ezt meg honnan a fenéből tudja?

– Igen. Elég sok mindent elmondott. – Peeta tekintete meglágyul. – Tegnap átjött hozzám, miután hazamentél. Akkor találtuk ki, hogy próbáljalak meg felhergelni annyira, hogy magadtól mondd el, amiket neki mondtál. – Most már el is mosolyodik.

– Ti összefogtatok ellenem? – Ez a Haymitch hihetetlen.

– Nem. Csak tudta, hogy valami komoly dolog állhat a háttérben, mivel másodszor ittad le magad vele. Idézem: „A lány reménytelenül szerelmes beléd."

– Ezt nem hiszem el. Miután hazamentem, abban az állapotban, ti kiterveltétek, hogy… – Belém fojtja a szót egy csókkal.

– Igen, de csak a kettőnk érdekében tette – folytatja. – Katniss! Tényleg úgy voltam vele, hogy elmegyek. Azért mentem át hozzá, hogy beszéljen a kapitóliumi haverjaival, és szerezzen nekem valami munkát, mert úgy éreztem, kezdek beleőrülni ebbe az egészbe. Te meg ott voltál, és elájultál.

– Oh, Haymitch! Hogy tehette ezt velem?

– Elvégre te kérted meg rá egy pár rum után – mosolyog Peeta kacéran. – Csak szót fogadott neked. Gyere, menjünk aludni. Késő van.

Megfogja a kezem. Ahogyan ujjaink összekulcsolódnak, valami elmondhatatlan nyugalom lesz úrrá a testemen, és átjárja minden porcikámat a fejem búbjától a kislábujjamig. Átmegyünk hozzá, olyan érzésem van, mintha hazaértem volna. A háza ugyanolyan, mint az enyém, berendezésében is hasonló. Ad egy pizsamát, aminek szintén Peeta-illata van.

Bebújunk a takaró alá. Átölel, ahogy minden este tette a vonaton. A fejemet a mellkasára hajtom, és hallgatom a szívdobogását.

– Katniss! Tényleg velem álmodtál? – kérdezi tőlem.

– Igen – suttogom. – Álmomban ott voltál velem, átöleltél, és vigyáztál rám. – A könyökömmel megtámasztom magam, felelem a felsőtestem, és a szabad kezemmel végigsimítom a homlokától az álláig az arcát. A sötét szobában csak a körvonalait látom, de érzem a bőre minden egyenetlenségét és az égési nyomokat. – Attól félek, hogy ez is csak egy álom, hogy itt vagyok melletted. Mi lesz, ha reggel felébredek?

– Itt leszek veled – mormolja a fülembe. – Ha szeretnéd, minden este és minden reggel. – Peeta hangja megnyugtat, a fejemet visszahajtom a mellkasára. – Haymitch leszúrt, amiért nem közeledtem feléd – vált témát hirtelen. – Azt hitte, már réges-rég túl vagyunk mindenen. – Peeta zavarban van, hallom a hangján. – Azt mondta, így kellett volna történnie, de én nem tudtam, hogyan. Azon kívül, hogy jól elvoltunk, nem adtál semmi jelet.

– Meg sem csókoltál közel egy hónapig! – mondom neki. – Milyen jelet adtam volna?

– Nem tudom. Féltem közeledni hozzád. Túl sérülékenynek gondoltam a kapcsolatunkat.

– Mert tényleg sérülékeny. Túl sok mindent történt, ami azzá tette.

– Katniss! Amikor megtámadtalak, az nem én voltam. – Peetával érzékeny témához érkezünk. – Borzasztó volt, hogy nem tudtam, mi az igazság. Van, amiről a mai napig sem tudom. – A hangja kezd zaklatottá válni.

– Psszt! – Odahajolok, és megcsókolom a száját. – Peeta, megígérem neked, hogy minden kérdésedre válaszolok. Segítek neked emlékezni, ha szükséged van rá.

– Katniss, tudnom kell! – A hangja riadt. – Azért mentél el, mert féltél, hogy megint bántani foglak? – Szomorúság bujkál a szavaiban.

– Nem – válaszolom határozottan. – Én csak… – habozok, hogyan is fejezzem ki magam – megijedtem saját magamtól. Attól, hogy túlságosan elkezdtem kötődni hozzád. Nem tudtam, mit kezdjek a saját érzelmeimmel. – Saját magam számára is furcsa, hogy életemben talán először ilyen őszintén tudok beszélni az érzéseimről. – Lelkiismeret-furdalásom is van – vallom be neki.

– Miért? – kérdezi Peeta őszinte megdöbbenéssel.

– Mert eltérítettek, és megkínoztak miattam. Több életnyi szenvedést okoztam már neked, pedig te semmiről sem tehetsz. Csak rossz lányba szerettél bele. Haymitch-nek igaza van: nem érdemellek meg.

– Csitt, Katniss! – Mutatóujját a számra teszi. – A legkülönlegesebb lányba szerettem bele.

– Gondolj csak bele! – vetem fel. – Ha nem engem választasz, hanem egy másik lányt, például Dellyt, akkor is megkínoztak volna? Akkor is át kellett volna élned azt a rengeteg szörnyűséget? Akkor is elvesztetted volna a fél lábad? Peeta! Minden miattam történt. Ha én nem vagyok, egészséges lennél, élnének a szüleid, és boldog lennél – buknak ki belőlem az érzések, amiket eddig igyekeztem jó mélyen elrejteni magamban. Azt nem teszem hozzá, hogy egy másik lánnyal, pedig a nyelvem hegyén van, hogy kimondjam.

– Lehet, élnének a szüleim, és meglenne a lábam is – helyesel Peeta. – De soha nem érdekelt Delly. Inkább élek műlábbal veled, mint teljesen épen nélküled. Senki mással nem lennék boldog. Szeretlek, Katniss! – suttogja Peeta a fülembe. – Meg kell, hogy tanuljunk együtt élni a múlttal, de itt vagyunk egymásnak. Semmi más nem számít – szorít magához.

– Sajnálom, hogy annyi fájdalmat okoztam neked! – Végre kimondtam. – Én nem akartalak soha megbántani. – Peeta megsimogatja az arcom.

– Kérlek, soha többé ne hagyj el engem! – könyörög, és most még szorosabban ölel. – Én nem bírnám ki, ha még egyszer szakítanál velem!

– Nem megyek sehová. Veled maradok egész életemben – mondom, miközben érzem, hogy ettől kicsit megnyugszik. Arra alszom el, hogy simogatja a hajamat.


	8. Chapter 8

Reggel friss kenyér illatára ébredek. Peeta lent sürgölődik a konyhájában, amikor kócosan, pizsamában lemegyek a földszintre.

– Jó reggelt, Ms. Everdeen! – vigyorog. – Úgy hallottam, szereted a forró csokit, amivel reggel várlak, így készítettem neked egyet! – mosolyog rám. – Azt is hallottam, hogy a szívedhez a sajtos zsemléken át vezet az út, így már bent csücsülnek a sütőben. – A tekintete nyugodt, gyönyörű, kék szemeiben elveszek, amikor odamegyek hozzá, és megölel.

– Ezt mivel érdemeltem ki? – kérdezem.

– Igazából semmivel – mondja Peeta. – Csak nagyon szeretlek – mondja, és megcsókol.

Az egész napot együtt töltjük. Peeta megmutatja, hogy mit festett, mialatt én a Kapitóliumban terveztem a Gale-el kapcsolatos jövőmet. Nem tudott sem enni, sem aludni, így az idő nagy részét az ecsettel töltötte. Festett süllyedő hajót, háborgó tengert, pusztító erejű vihart. A képek a vásznon tökéletesen tükrözik a lelkiállapotát, ahogyan a szeme alatti sötét karikák a nem alvást.

Aztán kitalálja, hogy süssünk sütit. Bemegyünk a városba, együtt. Greasy Sae-nél eszünk egy levest, és megkérjük, ha legközelebb jön Haymith-hez takarítani, jöjjön át hozzám is. Peeta kívánsága volt. Nem képes így átjönni hozzám, hogy tudja, Gale ott aludt. Aztán hazamegyünk hozzá. A süteménysütést elhalasztjuk. Nekem át kell ugranom a saját házamba, mert egy napja nem voltam ott. Peeta nem akar velem jönni, egyelőre. Összeszedem néhány cuccomat, és visszatérek hozzá.

Este videón megnézzük a Nagy Mészárlást. Rengeteg kérdése van. Próbálok neki nyugodtan válaszolni. Engem már nagyon fáraszt az igaz-nem igaz játék, de nincs mit tennem. Ő nagyon sok mindenre nem emlékszik, vagy másképpen emlékszik az eltérítés miatt.

Összevetve, tartalmas estét tudhatunk magunk mögött. Minden kellemetlen kérdésért kárpótol az, hogy megint a karjaiban alhatok. Reggel rádöbbenek, hogy két napja nem gyötörnek rémálmok, Peeta sötét karikái a szeme alatt pedig egyre halványabbak lesznek.

Peeta mindenben megpróbál a kedvemben járni. Én pedig minden kérdésére felelek. Megnézzük az első viadalt is, sokat beszélünk a háborúról, meg arról, amikor rám támadt.

Mindketten értekezünk a pszichológusunkkal. Saját magamat is meglepve vele, mindent elmondok neki a telefonban. Az egész históriát Gale-lel, az elejétől a végéig, meg hogy szerelmes vagyok Peetába. Nem lepődik meg, főleg azok után, amit a rendelőjében műveltem, amikor nem volt hajlandó semmit Peeta állapotáról mondani. Azt tanácsolja, legyek nagyon őszinte Peetához, még akkor is, ha nem kellemes beszélni róla. Akkor ismét bízni fog bennem.

Peetának is mondhatott valamit, mert többször megcsókol, mint eddig. Szeretek vele csókolózni. Az ajkai finomak és puhák. És akárhányszor a szája az enyémet érinti, megremeg a térdem.

Valamelyik nap végre nekiállunk megsütni a sütit. Peeta kinyújtja, én meg segítek szaggatni. Mikor megsül, cukrozott tojáshabból díszítést nyomunk rá. Peeta művészien rajzol, én meg csak krikszkrakszokra vagyok képes. Egyre többet nevetünk, amikor együtt vagyunk. Sokszor azon veszem észre magam, hogy nézem őt. Elidőzik a tekintetem a kezén, az ujjain, az arcán, bámulom a szempilláit. Felfedezem, hogy amikor azt hiszi, nem figyelek, ő is sokat néz engem.

– Katniss! Gyere, vigyünk Haymitchnek egy kis sütit – javasolja Peeta, mikor végre kibohóckodtuk magunkat. – Mióta kibékültünk, felé sem néztünk.

– Ezek szerint nem is kíváncsi ránk – mondom lemondó hangon.

– Dehogynem. Felhívtam, és mondtam neki, hogy minden a legnagyobb rendben – mosolyodik el Peeta. Megfogja a kezemet, és húz, hogy induljunk – Utána meg átmehetnénk hozzád is.

Ezt nagy haladásnak veszem. Greasy Sae tegnap kitakarította az egész házat. Délelőtt Haymitchnél volt, utána meg nálam.

Haymitch az első kopogásra kinyitja az ajtót.

– Mi újság, drágaságom? – vigyorog. – Ki vagy virulva! Peeta, mit csináltál ezzel a lánnyal?

– Semmit – mondja Peeta, miközben fülig vörösödik.

– Szerelmesek vagyunk – próbálom megmenteni a helyzetet. – De jól látom, hogy józan?

– Igen, drágaságom! Vendéget várok – Peetával egymásra nézünk. Haymitch látja a tekintetünket, és kérdés nélkül is válaszol. – Nem kötöm az orrotokra, ki az.

Peeta arcára van írva – ugyanarra gondolunk. Titkos látogató? Vajon ki lehet az? Haymitch próbál úgy tenni, mintha begurulna.

– Na, elég legyen a kíváncsiskodó tekintetekből! Menjetek turbékolni! Azt a sütit meg adjátok ide, ha nekem hoztátok – kapja ki Peeta kezéből a tányért. – Megyek, mert sietek. – És becsapja az orrunk előtt az ajtót.

Most legalább van is rá oka. Mi átmegyünk hozzám, közben azt taglaljuk, hogy ki lehet a látogató, ha Haymitch képes az italról is lemondani miatta.

Bemegyünk a házba. Peeta szétnéz, majd feltesz egy csomó kérdést. Megint igaz-nem igazt játszunk. "Mi történt itt, a házban, Gale-el?" Válaszolok, mert megígértem neki. Közben egyre jobban görcsöl a hasam alja. Peeta látja, hogy nem érzem jól magam.

– Fáj valamid, Katniss? – kérdezi aggódva.

– Egy kicsit, a hasam – mondom.

– Túl sokat ettél? – Olyan ártatlanul kérdezi, hogy ha nem lennék belé fülig szerelmes, akkor most biztosan beleszeretnék.

– Tudod, a lányoknál van ilyen minden hónapban – sütöm le a szemem.

Peeta is zavarba jön, ezért szótlanul odaül mellém, és szorosan megölel. Hozzábújok. Kezdjük szavak nélkül is érteni egymást.

Meggyőzöm, hogy maradjunk nálam. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre belemegy. Az ágy, a párna ismét Peeta-illatú lesz. Valahogy szólnom kellett neki, nehogy most álljon neki próbálkozni nálam.

Az elkövetkező pár napban jobban szenvedek, mint általában szoktam. Erősebbek a görcsök, mint máskor. Próbálom nem mutatni, de Peeta látja rajtam. Ezért alig engedi, hogy felkeljek. Utoljára akkor szenvedtem ennyit, amikor tizenhat évesen először tudtam meg, mivel jár a női lét.

Harmadik nap felkelek, hiába nem akarja Peeta.

– Mit szólnál, ha elmennék vadászni? – kérdezem tőle.

– Jobban vagy?

– Igen. Nincs semmi bajom, csak van, hogy rosszabbul, és van, hogy jobban viselem. Pár nap alatt elmúlik – mosolygok rá. – Jólesne egy séta az erdőben. Közben lőhetnék nyulat vagy mókust, és megennénk vacsorára.

– Nem akarom, hogy egyedül menj oda – jelenti ki szigorral a hangjában, ami teljesen érthető. Mikor legutoljára vadászni voltam, akkor találkoztam Gale-el.

– Akkor nem megyek. – Semmi gond. Nagy levegőt veszek, és arra gondolok, hogy még egy kis idő, és nem lesz semmi gond. Újra elmehetek majd vadászni.

– De! Menjünk együtt! – Képtelen ötlet. Peeta nagyon hangosan lépdel, az összes vadat elüldözi.

– Rendben. Menjünk – egyezek bele. Közben leteszek a mai érdemi zsákmányról. – Nézzük meg a csapdákat, aztán meg hazajövünk.

Megfogja a kezem. Miközben megyünk, folyamatosan az első viadalról beszél. Hogy mennyire a gondját viseltem, és hogy mennyi mindent tanult meg az erdőről. Annyira figyelek rá, hogy észrevétlenül a tóhoz terel. Hirtelen nagyon mérges leszek rá.

– Minek jöttünk ide, Peeta? – kérdezem.

– Mert szeretnék néhány kérdésre választ kapni – mondja. – Katniss! Tudnom kell, mi történt, amikor otthagytad Gale-t a partin.

– Megmondtam neki, hogy nem lehetek a felesége. Mire közölte, hogy jöjjek haza hozzád, mert minden éjszaka a te nevedet mondom álmomban. – Gale arca jelenik meg előttem. Az összetört tekintetét látom magam előtt, amikor kimondja, hogy nincs esélye.

– Vele töltötted az éjszakákat? – Peeta hangja kezd feszültté válni.

– Igen, Peeta, vele töltöttem. Úgy volt, hogy összeházasodunk. – Próbálok nyugodt maradni, bár ezen emlékek felidézése igen megnehezíti a feladatomat.

– És mit történt köztetek? – Kezdi egyre rosszabbul viselni.

– Minden – válaszolom, miközben a füvet bámulom a lábam alatt. – Azok a dolgok is. – Most, hogy végre kimondtam, könnyebb. – De ez nem számít, Peeta! Itt vagyok veled, és itt is maradok!

Átölelem a nyakát, érzem a feszülő izmait. Nem tudok mást tenni, mint magamhoz szorítom, hogy érezze, itt vagyok vele, hogy egyedül az övé vagyok. Meglepetésemre visszaölel. Kézen fog, maga után húz, hogy üljünk le a tóparton. Majd elkezd faggatni arról, hogyan történt pontosan, mit éreztem, miért engedtem Gale-nek, fájt-e. Először nehezemre esik válaszolni, aztán kitálalok. Elmondok neki mindent, amire kíváncsi. Azt is, hogy nem igazán működött a testi kapcsolat. Nagyon felkavar a dolog, mert rádöbbenek, hogy nagyon szeretni akartam Gale-t, viszont a legrosszabbat sikerült vele tennem: reményt adtam neki, és becsaptam.

Peeta megvigasztal, majd megfogja a kezem, hogy induljunk. Mielőtt elhagyjuk a tavat meg a kunyhót, bocsánatot kér.

– Ne haragudj rám, Katniss! De tudnom kellett.

– Nem haragszod rád. Csak menjünk innen, nem akarok itt lenni.

A visszaúton semmi érdekesről nem beszélünk. Peeta próbálja oldani a feszültséget, de ettől függetlenül nem érzem jobban magam.

Hozzám megyünk, és ott maradunk. Elfogyasztjuk a vacsorát. Üres kézzel jöttünk, így azt esszük, ami van: kenyér, vaj, dzsem. Majd lefekszünk aludni. A mai nap felzaklatott, Peeta karjai viszont megnyugvást hoznak, az illata mindig eléri ezt a hatást. Annak ellenére, hogy mindent tudni akart, nem haragszom rá. És ahelyett, hogy elzavart volna, itt van mellettem. Próbálok vele együtt lélegezni, és szép lassan mély álomba szenderülök.

Reggel, miután felkelünk, átmegyünk Haymitch-hez.

– Jó reggelt! – vigyorgunk rá.

– Mit kerestek itt? – kérdezi.

– Ki az, Haymitch? – Effie jelenik meg, pongyolában. – Sziasztok, drágáim! Gyertek beljebb – csicsergi. – Micsoda meglepetés! Hogy ti milyen szépek vagytok együtt!

Peetával egymásra nézünk, és elmosolyodunk.

– Tudja, Haymitch! A csomagom a Kapitóliumból. Azt ígérte, mára meglesz – mondja Peeta.

– Gyertek be, drágáim! Igyatok egy kávét! – tessékel befelé minket Effie. – Katniss, hogy te milyen jól nézel ki! Szebb vagy, mint valaha!

– Köszönöm, Effie! – mondom.

– Gyere te is, Peeta! Üljetek csak le! Hozom a kávét, drágáim! – Effie ugyanolyan affektálós, mint amilyennek megismertük. De nagyon jószívű.

– Tessék, Katniss, Peeta. Haymitch, kérsz kávét? – mosolyog Haymitchre.

– Szóval te vagy Haymitch titkos vendége? – Ezt nem tudom megállni, hogy meg ne kérdezzem.

– Nem, dehogyis vagyok titkos – magyarázza lelkesen. – Csak gondoltam, elugrok ide látogatóba. Mióta nincsenek viadalok, olyan ritkán járok ide – nevetgél a saját mondatai közben. – Haymitch pedig felajánlotta a hálószobáját, ő úgysem használja.

– Hozzám is jöhettél volna. Nem is szóltál, hogy jössz.

– Jaj, drágáim, ne haragudjatok. Említette Haymitch, amikor telefonáltam, hogy volt egy kis fennakadás köztetek, és jobb lenne, ha benneteket most nem zavarnánk. De úgy örülök, hogy látom, hogy minden rendben van veletek! – Most elkezd tapsikolni.

– Egészségetekre! – emeli fel Haymitch a rumos poharát, de alig van benne pia. Közben Peetára kacsint, amiről azt hiszi, hogy nem láttam.

– Miután elmenekültél, Katniss, Gale összejött Johannával – csicsereg tovább Effie azon az idegesítő hangján.

– Tényleg? – kérdezem meglepődve. Ezek szerint gyors vigaszra lelt.

– Nem is értem, hogy egy ilyen helyes fiú, mint Gale, miért pont egy ilyen agresszív vademberrel mutatkozik. Pedig bárki boldogan omolna a karjaiba egész Panemben – magyarázza Effie lelkesen. Bárki, csak pont én nem.

– Illenek egymáshoz – állapítja meg Peeta, de mindvégig az arcomat figyeli, hogy mit reagálok.

– Áruljátok el nekem, drágáim, hogyan tudnám rávenni Haymitchet, hogy hajlandó legyen meglátogatni a Kapitóliumban? – vált témát Effie, aki persze semmit nem vett észre abból a feszültségből, ami köztem és Peeta közt megjelent Gale nevének hallatán.

– Egy nagy üveg rummal – feleli Peeta nevetve. Mire én is kacagni kezdek.

– Na, elég legyen! Menjetek turbékolni, minket meg hagyjatok békén! – förmed ránk Haymitch. – Itt a csomagod, Peeta! Na, nyomás! Megittátok a kávét, úgyhogy tűnés haza! – Megint kacsint egyet Peetára.

– Örülök, hogy láttalak, Effie! – mondom, és megölelem.

Gyorsan elbúcsúzunk, majd, amint kimegyünk az ajtón, Peetára nézek.

– Te tudtad, hogy Effie jön? – kérdezem.

– Dehogy tudtam. Csak egy csomagot rendeltem. Néhány új formát.

– Szerinted van valami köztük?

– Lehetséges. – Peeta sokszor jobban látja a dolgokat, mint én. – Haymitch végül is egész kapós lenne a nők körében, ha nem lenne folyton részeg. És Effie kedvéért még ki is józanodott. – Erre mindketten elkezdünk nevetni.

Érdekes gondolat: Haymitch és Effie.

Peetával bemegyünk a városba különböző alapanyagokat venni. Megint szeretne valami különleges kenyeret sütni nekem. Érzem, hogy nagyon szeret engem. És egyre kevesebbet kérdez. Jó volt Dr. Aurelius tanácsa, feleljek mindenre őszintén, még akkor is, ha nincs ínyemre a válasz.

Az emberek megnéznek minket, amikor kézen fogva sétálunk. Azok után, amit a tévé közvetített rólam és Gale-ről, nem is csodálkozom. Előbb-utóbb már nem lesz meglepő, hogy hazajöttem.

Miután hazaérünk Peetához, a konyhában próbálok elpakolni, ő pedig eltűnik. Az emeletről hallom, amint lekiabál:

– Katniss! Gyere fel! Segíts megkeresni valamit!

– Jövök! – Ami még maradt, leteszem az asztalra, és elindulok az emeletre.

Peeta a háló előtt vár. Az ajtó be van csukva.

– Most csukd be a szemed – mondja. – De ne less ám!

Behunyom a szemem. Hallom, amint kinyitja az ajtót. Megfogja a kezemet, és bevezet.

– Meglepetés! Most már kinyithatod!

Amikor kinyitom a szemem, a szoba gyertyafényben úszik, és a pipereasztalon egy nagyon szép köntös vár. A szavam is elakad, hirtelen megszólalni sem tudok.

– Gyere, nézd meg! – Odamegyek, és látom, hogy egy hálóinget, és hozzá illő köntöst kaptam. Az anyag selyemhez hasonlít, és nagyon szép, halványnarancs színű. Pont, mint a naplemente.

– Ez gyönyörű! – A meghatottságtól alig tudok megszólalni.

– Azt gondoltam, mivel sokat vagy nálam, és nem vagy hajlandó áthozni még egy pizsamát sem, egyszerűbb lesz, ha megleplek eggyel – vigyorog Peeta.

– Köszönöm! – Az egész annyira megható. – Nagyon szeretlek!

– Én is szeretlek! – Finoman magához húz, és megcsókol, hosszan és érzékien. Én pedig elveszek ebben a csókban.

Mire feleszmélek, Peeta felvesz, és odavisz az ágyhoz. Gyengéden letesz, és odaül mellém. Gyönyörű kék szeme kérdően néz rám, de nem mond semmit. Lehet, hogy most várja tőlem a jelet? Az ajkához érintem az ajkamat, így próbálom neki azt mondani, hogy igen. A szája lecsúszik a nyakamra, és az érintésétől és a leheletétől megborzongok. Egyáltalán nem esik rosszul. Sőt. A testem újra és újra libabőrös lesz az érintésétől. Újra a számat csókolja, közben átölel. Érzem, ahogy a keze lejjebb csúszik, és az ingem alatt megérinti a bőrömet. Nem tudom, mit kellene csinálnom, így követem a példáját. Megpróbálok én is rést keresni az inge alatt. Az ujjaimat végighúzom a hátán. Igyekszem olyan lágyan simogatni, mint amilyen finoman ő ér hozzám. Az ő teste is libabőrős lesz. Egyre hevesebben csókol, ajka mégis gyengéden ér az enyémhez. Abbahagyja a csókot. Megint a szemembe néz.

– Ugye vigyázni fogsz rám?– kérdezem kissé kétségbeesve, amint eszembe jutnak az emlékek.

– Mindig vigyázok rád! Semmit nem akarok, amit te nem akarsz. – Peeta tekintete azt mondja, „igen".

– Ne hagyd abba! – suttogom, mire ő a száját újra az enyémhez tapasztja. Kezei lassan kigombolják az ingemet. Az ajkai végigpásztázzák a melleimet, mire a testem egyre jobban vágyakozni kezd utána. Olyan, mintha egy teljesen másik dimenzióba kerülnék. Megszűnik körülöttem minden. Nem létezik semmi más. Csak mi ketten vagyunk a földön: Peeta és én.

Megpróbálom én is lehámozni róla az ingjét. Nézem a szép, izmos vállát. A vállát, amin éjszakákon át aludtam, de még soha ilyen közel nem éreztem magamhoz, mint most.

Megint elveszek a csókjaiban. Mire feleszmélek, lehámozza rólam a nadrágomat. A bőre a bőrömhöz ér, és a maradék ruha is lekerül rólunk. Érzem, hogy kíván engem. Végigsimítja a combom belsejét, mire egész testemben remegni kezdek. Majd lassan belém hatol. Annyira gyengéden teszi, hogy hiába várom a fájdalmat, amit eddig éreztem, most elmarad.

– Fáj? – kérdezi aggodalmas tekintettel. Megrázom a fejem, és az ajkát követelem.

A testünk egybeforr a lelkünkkel együtt. Gyengéden mozog, és vele együtt mozdul az én csípőm is. Fényévekre vagyok az életemtől. Egy olyan világba kerültem, ahol csak mi ketten létezünk.

– Nem bírom tovább! – mondja, majd érzem, ahogy a teste gyönyört lel az enyémben.

Könnyek csorognak végig az arcomon. Peeta rémültem kérdezni: – Fájdalmat okoztam?

– Nem – mondom mosolyogva. – Én még soha nem voltam ennyire boldog. – És megcsókolom.

Ott fekszünk egymás karjaiban, szótlanul. Peeta a hajammal játszik, én a mellkasát cirógatom. Felkönyökölök mellé, és a szemébe nézek.

– Szeretlek téged, Peeta Mellark! – Majd megcsókolom.

– Én is szeretlek téged, Katniss Everdeen!


	9. Chapter 9

Reggel Peeta nem kel fel korábban, ott marad velem. Arra ébredek, hogy néz, és a hajamat simogatja.

– Jó reggelt, Ms. Everdeen! – Puszit nyom az arcomra. – Hogy aludtál?

– Nagyon jól! – mosolygok rá.

– Olyan szép vagy, Katniss! – mondja azon a kellemesen férfias hangján. – Nem vagy éhes?

– Dehogynem! Azt hittem, már sohasem kérdezed meg, mi lesz a reggelivel – mondom tettetve, hogy morcos vagyok.

– Akkor gyerünk, felkelni! – Peeta, mint egy parancsnok ugrik ki az ágyból. – Sütök neked valami finomat.

– Menj, és öltözz fel! – húzom a fejemre a takarót. – Meztelen vagy!

Peeta odajön, és lehúzza a fejemről a takarót. Megpróbálja levenni rólam az egész takarót, de résen vagyok, és elkapom. Visszahúzom magamra, és nem engedek.

– Én is meztelen vagyok. Ne vedd el a takarómat!

– Csak nem szégyenlős, Ms. Everdeen? – incselkedik Peeta.

– Ne, Peeta. Nem akarom. Nagyon csúnya a bőröm – mondom neki. – Nem akarom, hogy így láss.

– Katniss! – Peeta visszabújik mellém az ágyba. Hátulról átölel. – Hidd el nekem, te vagy a legszebb nő a világon. És nagyon boldog vagyok, hogy meztelenül feküdhetek veled egy ágyban.

Ránézek és megcsókolom.

– Szeretlek – mondom –, de attól még szégyenlős vagyok.

– Rendben. Lemegyek sajtos zsemlét sütni. Mit szólna az én szemérmes hercegnőm, ha ágyba hoznám a reggelit? – Peeta nagyon boldog. Messziről látszik rajta.

– Nem rossz ötlet! – mosolygok rá.

Peeta lemegy, én pedig elmegyek lezuhanyozni. Azon gondolkodom anyaszült meztelenül a szobában, hogy mit vegyek fel, mert csak a tegnapi ruhám van itt, mikor hallom Peeta lépteit a lépcsőn. Még jó, hogy hangosan jár. Felkapom az ajándékba kapott köntöst. Éppen bekötöm magamon, mikor Peeta belép.

Tálca van a kezében, rajta a finom, friss zsemlék, és a kedvencem: a forró csoki. Meglepetten áll velem szemben.

– Tudod, milyen gyönyörű vagy? – kérdezi tőlem. Megrázom a fejem.

Leteszi a tálcát, és odajön hozzám. Átölel, megcsókol, és én megint elveszek a karjaiban. Lassan kibontja a köntösöm. Meglepődik, hogy nincs alatta semmi. Persze ettől egyből vágyakozni kezd, és mire magamhoz térek, egymásba gabalyodva fekszünk az ágyon. Megint elrepültem egy másik dimenzióba.

– Katniss! Boldog vagy? Igaz vagy nem igaz? – Kissé kételkedő a hangja.

– Igaz. Ennél boldogabb nem is lehetnék.

Reggelizünk, aztán dél körül átnézünk Haymitch-hez. Effie most is pongyolában fogad minket. Peetával egymásra nézünk, és tudjuk, hogy mindketten ugyanarra gondolunk: közük van egymáshoz. Effie folyamatosan csacsog valami értelmetlen dologról, Haymitch pedig mindvégig sejtelmesen néz minket. Mintha tudná, hogy mi történt. Vagy ennyire látszik rajtunk?

A napok, hetek telnek. Mi ketten nem tudunk egymással betelni. Amíg a nőies napjaimat élem, Peeta megértően vigyáz rám. Látja, hogy rosszul vagyok, így még arra is figyel, hogyan érjen hozzám.

Rendszeresen kijárok az erdőbe. Ismét felfedeztem a tó varázsát is. Ha jó idő van, gyakran úszok. Legfőképp nyúlra és mókusra vadászok, de akadnak vadpulykák is. Sok vadon termő fűszernövényt fedeztem fel, mint a rozmaringot, a medvehagymát és a vadkaprot. Sűrűn szedek belőlük Peetának, hogy legyen mivel megízesítenie a péksüteményeit.

Peeta rengeteget fest, és persze folyamatosan süt valamit. A képein nyoma sincs a korábbi szomorúságnak, főként ragyogó virágokból álló csendéleteket varázsol a vászonra. A képeiről sugárzik a remény, az eleven lét, és akaratlanul is azt az üzenetet hordozzák, hogy lehet tovább élni az életet.

Felmerül annak az ötlete, hogy nyithatnánk egy pékséget. Igény lenne rá, mert a Tizenkettedik Körzetbe egyre többen jönnek vissza. Mindinkább újjáépül a város, és eltűnnek a romok. A Kapitóliumból gépek érkeznek, és elkezdik kiásni egy gyógyszergyár alapjait. Mintha a mi életünk kivirágzásával a körzet is újra elkezdene élni.

Peetával sokat beszélünk a családról, meg arról, hogy én nem szeretnék gyerekeket. Hiába nincsenek viadalok, a rémálmaimban még kísértenek. És a gyerekeimet nem lenne lehetőségem megvédeni. Egyelőre nem tudnék ezzel a tudattal belevágni. Beleegyezik, hogy védekezzünk, csak annyit kér, ne vessem el örökre a gyerek gondolatát. Mivel a sok antidepresszáns mellett nem tenne jót a fogamzásgátló, így marad az óvszer, amit természetesen a Kapitóliumból kell rendelnünk.

Saját meglepetésemre betartom Dr. Aurelius kezelési tervét. Minden héten egyszer egy órán át próbál engem gyógyítani telefonon keresztül. Peetát is ugyanúgy kezeli. Hallom a hangján, hogy őszintén örül annak, hogy egymásra találtunk, és jobban vagyunk. Még mindig nagyon sok a feldolgozatlan élmény. A rengeteg halál, a háború és a viadalok borzalmai mindkettőnket kísértik. De ha együtt vagyunk, a saját lidérceink ereje megcsappan, és sikerül őket elég messze üldözni ahhoz, hogy hagyjanak minket élni. Sokszor, amikor Peeta a városba megy, és én egyedül vagyok, arra gondolok, hogy milyen szerencsém van. Haymitch szavai csengenek a fülemben: „Próbálj meg életben maradni." Ha valaki átél egy viadalt, szembenézni azzal a rengeteg halállal jelenti az igazi túlélést. Neki az ital segít átvészelni a mindennapokat, józanul nem bírja elviselni őket. Nekem Peeta jelenti az életben maradást. Azt hiszem, újra megtanult bízni bennem. Számomra ez abból derül ki, hogy egyedül elenged vadászni. Szükségem is van ennyi egyedüllétre. Mivel sokat voltam egyedül, és nekem kellett gondoskodnom a családomról, amikor anya lelki beteg lett apa halála után, furcsa nekem, hogy Peeta szabályosan a tenyerén hordoz. Elhalmoz apró meglepetésekkel. Reggelinél szív alakú péksütemény vár, este gyertyafényes fürdőt készít, vagy átkeni olajjal a bőrömet. Vannak még kérdései, de egyre ritkábban törnek elő belőle. Nagyon jó jel, hogy ritkán van rosszul, és komolyabb rohama a szakításunk óta nem volt. Az idő nagy részét Peeta házában töltjük, csak elvétve vagyunk nálam. Nem annyira szeret ott lenni. Gondolom, Gale miatt, aki azóta nem jelentkezett. Effie-től tudjuk, hogy az egész Kapitólium a kapcsolatuktól hangos Johannával. Folyamatosan tájékoztatva vagyunk, ugyanis Effie rendszeres időközönként megjelenik Haymitch-nél.

Úgy döntünk, hogy az aratáskor Haymitch-nél vacsorázunk. Tudom, hogy megint elkerülhetetlen beszélgetésnek nézek elébe. Felidézzük, amikor Primet kihúzza Effie, majd önként jelentkezem helyette. Aztán kihúzzák Peetát. Aztán, amikor az interjún elmondja, hogy szerelmes belém. Amikor megverem. Kösz, Haymitch. Tudom, rá mindig számíthatok, hogy ezek a tetteim ne merüljenek feledésbe.

Miután hazamegyünk Peetához, jönnek a kérdés-áradatok.

– A barlangban történtek csak színjáték volt? Igaz vagy nem igaz? – kérdezi zavarodottan.

– Peeta, már akkor sem voltál közömbös számomra. De nem tudom, mit éreztem, és mit nem. Megpróbáltam megmenteni magunkat. Ennyi nem elég? És mit számít ez már? – nézek rá.

– Akkor még szeretted Gale-t, ugye? – kér számon sötét tekintettel.

– Azt hiszem, akkor még igen. De már nem számít. Semmi sem számít, ami régen volt. A lényeg, hogy itt vagyunk együtt, és boldogok vagyunk.

– Ne haragudj. Csak olyan rossz, hogy még mindig nem tiszták az emlékeim. – Peeta szeretne mindenre emlékezni, de van, amire soha sem fog. Ezt Dr. Aurelius mondta. Az eltérítésnek ez a lényege. Az is csoda, hogy ilyen mértékben visszatértek az emlékei.

– Megígértem, hogy válaszolok a kérdéseidre – simogatom meg a szőke haját. – Csak nekem sem mindig könnyű. És azt is megígértem, hogy őszinte leszek hozzád. – Átfogom a nyakát, és megcsókolom. Érzem, hogy ettől megnyugszik. A fejét a vállamra hajtja, én a haját és a homlokát cirógatom.

– Katniss! Arra gondoltam – néz rám kis idő elteltével a tágra nyílt kék szemeivel –, hogy mi lenne, ha áthoznád néhány ruhádat hozzám? Tudod, állandóra. Kicsit fárasztó, hogy minden nap ide-oda rohangálunk, mert nincsenek itt a ruháid.

– Mr. Mellark! Azt akarod kérni, hogy költözzek ide? – kérdezem incselkedve.

– Valami olyasmi, de nem akarlak megijeszteni sem. – Peeta kicsit zavarban van.

– Szóval messze lakok? – kérdezem kacagva. Peeta nem érti, mit nevetek. Még mindig annyira esetlen, és ezzel együtt annyira szeretnivaló. – Ha nincs ellenedre, áthozhatom a cuccaimat. Úgysem szerettem ott lakni soha. – Azt a házat túlságosan átjárja a húgomhoz kapcsolódó fájdalom.

Peeta megfogja a kezemet, és felmegyünk. Szeretkezünk, aztán egymást átölelve alszunk el. Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy Peeta ne legyen velem. Haymitchnek volt igaza: nem láttam a fától az erdőt. De a lényeg, hogy itt vagyok a karjaiban, és egész életemben itt akarok maradni.

Reggel megint meglepetés vár. Két egymásba fonódott szívet süt nekem. Sajttal szórja meg, és aranybarnára süti. Reggeli után átmegyünk hozzám összepakolni. Nem sok cuccom van. A ruháim közül nem viszem el mindet, van, amit otthagyok. A fecsegőposzáta jelmezt soha többé nem akarom felvenni. Túl sok rossz dolog kötődik hozzá: rengeteg szenvedés és halál, többek között a húgomé is.

Peeta kinyitja az egyik fiókot, és megtalálja benne a gyöngyöt, amit a Nagy Mészárláson kaptam tőle a tengerparton. Ezt mindvégig sikerült megmentenem. Akkor a ruhámba rejtettem, és mikor kiemeltek az arénából, velem jött. Azóta mindig ott volt nálam. Mert ez az egy dolog tudott erőt adni, hogy meg kell mentenem Peetát. Még akkor is meg akartam védeni, miután megtámadott.

– Megtartottad? – néz rám meglepetten.

– Meg. Igyekeztem, hogy mindig nálam legyen. Valami értelmet kellett találnom, hogy kitartsak. – Látszik Peetán, hogy meghatódik. Lehet, hogy már akkor is szerettem. Fogalmam sincs. Hiába megyek vissza az időbe, nem tudom megtalálni azt a pontot, amikor beleszerettem. Csak azt éreztem, hogy egyre jobban ragaszkodom hozzá.

– Most is el akarod hozni magaddal?

– Hát persze.

– Pedig azt hittem, megelégszel azzal, hogy itt vagyok neked, teljes életnagyságban – incselkedik Peeta.

– Elég is – mondom, miközben csókot nyomok az ajkára. – De a gyöngyömtől sem akarok megválni.

– Szeretlek, Katniss!

– Én is nagyon szeretlek.

Csókolózunk. Végül Peeta az, aki elhúzódik. Ha otthon lennénk, biztos az ágyban kötnénk ki. De mivel nálam vagyunk, gyorsan összeszedjük a maradék cuccomat, és átvisszük. Egész nap azzal vagyunk elfoglalva, hogy kitaláljuk, hogy kinek hova tegyük a dolgait.

– Látod, kellett neked megkérni, hogy költözzek ide. Kitúrlak a szekrényedből – mondom nevetve.

– Addig nincs baj, amíg az életedből nem túrsz ki – mondja félig komolyan, félig viccelve. – Annyi szekrényt hozatunk a Kapitóliumból, amennyit csak akarsz.

Az összeköltözés igazából nem hoz változást. Csak annyit, hogy most már a háza az otthonunkat jelenti. Haymitch-et áthívtuk, hogy nézzen meg minket, de ő semmi változást nem vett észre. Végül is, mióta hazajöttem, szinte itt lakok Peetánál, leszámítva azt a pár estét, amikor nálam aludtunk. A fogkefémet már régen áthoztam, meg a gyógyszereimet és a tisztálkodószereimet. Haymitch, mint külső szemlélő, nem érzékel semmit abból, hogy a hivatalos összeköltözéssel a ruháimat is áthoztam.

Peetát egyre jobban foglalkoztatja a pékség gondolata. Engem a könyvek írása köt le. Dr. Aurelius tanácsolta, hogy írjak le mindent: hogyan éltem meg a viadalokat és a háborút. Így mindkettőnk dolgát megkönnyítem. Peeta akárhányszor elolvashatja, nekem pedig nem kellemetlen, hogy ugyanazt többször kell elmondanom. Mellette sokszor eljárok vadászni. Én igazából ehhez értek. Greasy Sae meg főz belőle valamit. A régi központban vásárcsarnok épül. Olyan, mint a Zug volt, csak ez hivatalos. Bárki bemehet majd, és nem kell attól tartani, hogy büntetésképpen megkorbácsolják.

Az estéinket viszont együtt töltjük. Peetának sokszor van kedve festeni. Kérte, hogy üljek neki modellt. De nem engedi, hogy megnézzem. Egyetlen kérése volt: a narancs hálóingemben és köntösömben legyek. Persze az nehéz feladat, hogy megállja, hogy ne kapjon fel, és cipeljen a hálóba. Van, hogy a festés helyett szeretkezünk. Persze én is tehetek róla. Peeta szerint egyre jobban megnyílok. Az biztos, hogy egyre kevésbé vagyok előtte szégyellős. Annyiszor mondta el, hogy szeret a hegeimmel együtt, hogy kezdem elhinni. Ez is egyforma bennünk. Mindketten csúnyán megégtünk és a hegek örök életünkben ott fognak maradni. De ez igazából szinte már egyikünket sem zavarja.

Most is leültet abba a pózba, ahogyan meg akar festeni. Keresztbe tett lábakkal kell ülnöm, a köntösöm a fél vállamról le van csúszva és a távolba kellene merednem a festő utasítása szerint. Én viszont nem tudom levenni a szemem róla. Nézem, ahogyan átszellemülten fest, ahogyan a művészi kezei az ecsetet fogják. Ahogyan ott áll a férfi a festőállvány mögött. Aki, azt hiszem, az életem szerelme.

Minden nap nyaggatom, hogy mutassa meg. Persze nem nézhetem meg. Egyik este viszont odavisz a letakart vászon elé.

– Csukd be a szemed! – kéri. Izgatottan engedelmeskedem neki. Hallom, ahogy leveszi a takarót a képről. Elmosolyodok, hogy Peetának a mozdulatai milyen hangosak. De lehet, az én hallásom jobb az átlagosnál. – Most kinyithatod.

– Istenem, ez gyönyörű! – akad el a szavam. Katniss Everdeen álmodozó tekintettel ül a narancs szerelésében egy szobában, a félhomályban, az ablakon beszűrődnek a távoli naplemente fényei. Most veszem észre, hogy még a bőröm eltérő színeit is megfestette. Viszont a kép összhatásában a tekintetem lep meg legjobban, ahogyan elkapta a pillanatot. Ahogyan visszanézek a képről, az mindent háttérbe szorít. A képnek ezt a címet adta: „A naplemente tekintete".

– Tetszik?

– Nagyon. – Elhomályosodik a tekintetem. – Annyira szeretlek, Peeta! – mondom neki.

– Én még annál is jobban szeretlek – ölel meg.

Az este hátralévő részét szeretkezéssel töltjük. Néha már-már belém hasít, hogy minden olyan… tökéletes. Szeretjük egymást, boldogok vagyunk. Félek, hogy mi van, ha egyik napról a másikra elveszik ezt tőlem. Ilyenkor igyekszem elhessegetni a gondolatot, hogy valaha bárki is elveheti a boldogságunkat. Elég Peetára néznem vagy odabújnom hozzá, és tudom, hogy ennél jobb helyen nem lehetnék a világon.


	10. Chapter 10

Beköszönt az ősz, a levelek sárgán hullnak alá a fákról. Már október közepe van. Nagy napra készülünk: ma megünnepeljük Effie születésnapját Haymitch-nél. Még mindig nem tudjuk, mi van köztük, de valami biztos, hogy van, mert Effie-t valószínűleg nem a Tizenkettedik Körzet látványosságai vonzzák ide egyre gyakrabban. Szinte már kéthetente valami dolga akad a körzetünkben és meglátogat minket.

Peeta meglepetésként lefestette Effie-t egy kép alapján, amit Haymitch szerzett róla, amin valami idétlen parókában van, egy kissé absztrakt ruhakölteményben, de ettől olyan Effie-s az egész.

Vacsorára hívtak minket. Ebéd után becsomagolom a képet, Peeta meg feldíszíti Effie tortáját. Mesterien bánik a díszítőelemekkel. Nekem nem tetszik a végeredmény, túl színes és túl sok a dísz, de Effie odáig lesz érte. Amíg dolgozik, ott ülök az asztal túlsó végén és őt bámulom.

– Helló, Ms Everdeen! Miről ábrándozol? – Peeta egy puszit nyom a számra, mire magamhoz térek. – Gyere, mert elkésünk.

– Szerinted nem kellene felhívni az előkészítő csapatomat, hogy jól nézzek ki ma estére? – kérdezem Effie-t utánozva, mire mindketten kuncogni kezdünk.

– Nekem kifejezettem a kinyúlt pizsidben tetszel a legjobban – mosolyog rám Peeta.

Ő tiszta inget meg nadrágot vesz, én meg felkapok egy kényelmes ruhát. Peeta miatt elkezdtem nőiesebb darabokat is felvenni. Főleg, ha megyünk valahova.

Haymitch ajtaja előtt azon tanakodunk, hogy vajon józan lesz-e.

– Drágaságom! Ki vagy virulva! Ez a Peeta nagyon tud valamit! – Ezt nem hagyja ki egy alkalommal sem. Teljesen elvörösödök.

– Effie is tudhat valamit, ha ilyen gyakran sikerül rávennie, hogy józan maradjon – vágok vissza. Persze Haymitch ezen csak nevet.

– Gyertek beljebb, drágáim! Katniss, te egyre szebb vagy! – csicsereg Effie.

– Köszi, Effie! Te is nagyon jól nézel ki! Ezt neked hoztuk, boldog születésnapot!

– Ez az enyém? – kérdezi meglepetten. Peeta odaadja neki a tortát. Teljesen odavan tőle. Bemegyünk a nappaliba, és odaadjuk a festményt. Amikor kibontja, elkezd sírni. – Ez nagyon megható! Soha nem kaptam még ilyen szépet!

– Peeta festette – dicsekszem büszkén. – És a torta is az ő érdeme. Én csak néztem, ahogyan készült.

– Peeta mindig lenyűgözően tudott festeni – mondja, miközben mindannyian leülünk a nappaliban. Megkínál minket kávéval és sütivel. A Kapitóliumból hozatta őket. – A kép szépen mutatna az új nappalimban – folytatja.

– Új lakásba költözöl, Effie? – kérdezem.

– Igen, szeretnék elköltözni – bólogat. – Meg akartam kérdezni, hogy ha már úgyis odaköltöztél Peetához, nem adnád ki a lakásodat? Nekem.

Peetával egymásra nézünk.

– Effie, te ide akarsz költözni, a Tizenkettedik Körzetbe? – kérdezem hitetlenkedve.

– Igen – fecseg tovább. – Mostanában sokat voltam Haymitch-nél és jól érzem itt magam – mosolyog.

– Te meg jó hatással vagy Haymitch-re. Még a végén leszokik a piáról! – Erre Peetával elkezdünk kacagni. Effie zavarodottan elneveti magát.

– Katniss! Ne legyél szemtelen! Én sem feszegetem, mit vigyorogtok egyfolytában! – mordul rám Haymitch.

– Haymitch, hagyja békén Katnisst! – szól rá Peeta, mert közben mindketten fülig pirultunk. – Mi szerelmesek vagyunk! És végre boldogok is!

– Egészségetekre! – emeli fel Haymitch a poharát. – Effie, drágám! Boldog születésnapot! Majd segítek költözni! – somolyog rá a nőre.

Effie kicsit zavarban van, de gyorsan felajánlja, hogy felszolgálja a vacsorát. Segíteni akarok neki, de nem engedi. Ez nagyon furcsa egy olyan személytől, mint Effie, aki a Kapitóliumban nőtt fel, és mindig kiszolgálták.

A kedvencemet hozatta: aszalt szilvás bárányragut. Hozzá valami különleges, édes bort tölt, ami a ragu mellett itatja magát, és egyre jobban érzem a fejemben a hatását. Nem vagyok hozzászokva az alkoholhoz. Kétszer ittam le magam Haymitch-nél, de mindkét alkalommal megvolt rá az okom. Vacsora után felvágjuk a Peeta által készített tortát, amelynek az íze felér egy csodával. Csokoládé mogyoródarabokkal, citromkrém könnyű joghurttal, málna és vanília ízzel. Mellé Effie desszertbort ajánl, ami fehér, illatos és mézédes. Egyre oldottabb hangulatban vagyok. Miután a tortát is megettük, és még egy pohár bort megittam, Peeta úgy gondolja, ideje lenne hazamennünk, mielőtt megkérem Haymitch-et és Effie-t, hogy vallják már be, mi van köztük. Peeta kézen fog, elköszönünk, persze Effie nagy sajnálkozással enged csak el minket.

– Katniss! Te becsiccsentettél! – állapítja meg Peeta.

– Áh, dehogy, csak jó kedvem van! – válaszolom neki nevetgélve. – Tudja, Mr. Mellark, hogy nagyon jóképű? – kérdezem, és szájon csókolom az otthonunk bejárata előtt. Peeta betuszkol az ajtón. – És azt tudja, Mr. Mellark, hogy ha nem kapok még legalább egy csókot, abba belehalok most azonnal?

– És miért halna bele, Ms. Everdeen? – néz a szemembe.

– Mert nagyon szeretem. – A nyaka köré fonom a kezem. – Annyira, hogy nem tudok élni nélküle.

Peeta nem tud ellenállni. Megcsókol. De én többet akarok. Az övé akarok lenni. Ezt próbálom a tudtára adni azzal, hogy a csípőmmel az ágyékához simulok.

– Gyere! Menjünk fel, Katniss! – hív magával, mikor véget ér a csók.

– Nem. Most akarlak téged. Azonnal. Nem bírok addig várni! – Közben már hámozom is róla az ingét, és elkezdem kigombolni a nadrágját. Peeta nem ellenkezik. Megfog, és bevisz a konyhába. Felültet az asztalra, és úgy tesz a magáévá. Annyira elkapott a hév, hogy arról is megfeledkezünk, hogy védekezzünk. Máskor inkább gyengéden szeretkezünk, de most Peetának tetszett, hogy én kezdeményeztem, és sokkal szenvedélyesebb, mint szokott lenni.

Mikor gyönyörre lelünk egymásban, Peeta meggyőz, hogy menjünk fel. Én meg beráncigálom a fürdőszobába a zuhany alá. Ritkán szoktunk együtt fürdeni, mert még mindig csúnyának tartom a bőrömet. De most én kérem, és nincs ellenére. Olyan vágyakozást érzek iránta, mintha most lenne az első alkalom. Akarom őt. Nem tudok betelni vele, az érintésével, a csókjaival. A zuhany alatt is szeretkezünk. Aztán bent az ágyban is.

– Katniss! Meg akarsz ölni? – kérdezi tőlem fáradtan, nevetve. – Bár ennél szebb halált el sem tudnék képzelni. – Megint csókolózni kezdünk, és nemsokára ismét egymásba gabalyodunk.

Majd Peeta mellkasán alszom el úgy, ahogy szoktam, hogy halljam a szíve dobogását. Olyan földöntúli boldogságot érzek, mint még soha.

Reggel, amikor felébredek, még ott van mellettem. Engem néz.

– Jó reggelt, Ms. Everdeen! – mosolyog rám. – Hogy érzi magát az én fékezhetetlen hercegnőm?

– Fáradtan – mondom, de közben el is szégyellem magam, amiért a tegnap este nem lehetett bírni velem. Vajon mit gondol most rólam?

– Katniss! – Az arcom felé hajol. – Nagyon szeretlek. És arra gondoltam, hogy gyakrabban is ihatnál – neveti el magát.

– Ne! – A fejemre húzom a takarót. – Szégyellem magam, ahogy viselkedtem.

– Nincs miért – simogat meg. – Nekem a vad Katniss is tetszik. Sőt, nagyon is tetszik! – Hagyom, hogy megcsókoljon. – Gyere, együnk valamit, mert éhen halok – vigyorog rám.

Kimászok az ágyból, és lemegyek vele. Amikor belegondolok, hogy az este az asztalon szeretkeztünk, amire a széthagyott ruháink is emlékeztetnek, először szégyellem magam. Ezért is. Látja rajtam, odajön, megölel, megcsókol, és végül meggyőz, hogy nagyon örül neki, hogy ezt az énemet is megismerte.

Megbeszéljük, hogy megengedjük Effie-nek, hogy beköltözzön a házamba. Mivel a nagyon kevés életben maradt győztes továbbra is megkapja azokat a juttatásokat, amelyeket Snow elnök idején, így nincsenek anyagi problémáink. Mindketten gazdagok vagyunk. Haymitch is gazdag. Azon tanakodunk, hogy vajon mikor árulják el, hogy együtt vannak Effie-vel.

Kora délután átmegyünk Haymitch-hez és Effie-hez, hogy elújságoljuk neki, hogy beköltözhet a házamba. Nagyon boldognak tűnik. Megegyezünk, hogy a karácsonyt együtt töltjük. Effie hív meg minket magához. Nagyon lelkes lesz, már tervezgeti, mit hova tesz. Ki akarja festeni a házat, ugyanis azt tehet vele, amit akar; egy ideig biztosan nem lesz rá szükségem.

Peeta egyre többet beszél a pékségről. Kinézzük az üzletet, ahol meg tudnánk valósítani. Effie a következő, novemberi látogatásakor hoz egy csomó katalógust a különböző kemencékről és sütőkről. Peeta nagyon örül neki, megmutatja nekem is, és egyenként elmagyarázza, hogy melyik mire jó, mivel mit lehet sütni, mit nem. Nagyon szeretem, amikor a kenyerekről beszél. Támogatom az ötletét. Jó lenne, ha rajtam és Haymitch-en kívül más is ehetne a finom kenyereiből.

Egyre jobban őszbe fordul az idő, egyre hidegebbek a napok. Egyik reggel úgy kelek fel, hogy nem tudom, mi a bajom. A rossz hangulatom ellenére lemegyek reggelizni. Peeta a szokásos csokival vár, de azonnal észreveszi, hogy valami nem stimmel.

– Mi van veled, Katniss? – kérdezi aggódva. Bármim fáj is egy kicsit, mindig attól fél, hogy elveszít.

– Nincs semmi. Csak nem érzem jól magam. Szerintem hasfájós napjaim lesznek – mondom neki, mire látom, hogy megnyugszik. Vagy a fejem fáj, vagy az étel nem esik jól. Egyszerre ritkán szokott lenni.

– Pihenj csak nyugodtan. Én addig hozok neked levest Greasy Sae-től.

Jólesik a gondoskodása, de semmi nem esik jól, mert fura mellékízt érzek mindenen. Próbálom magamba tömni, de a végén visszajön. Mindent kihányok, az utolsó falatig. Peeta nagyon aggódik, hogy mi lett velem.

Másnapra kutya bajom, így Peeta is megnyugszik. Mindig túlaggódja magát, hiába győzködöm, hogy nem kellene. Délután átmegyünk Haymitch-hez, aki Effie-től legalább annyi jó modort megtanult, hogy kávéval megkínál. Amikor odahozza, alig érzem meg a szagát, felfordul a gyomrom, és ki kell mennem a friss levegőre. Peeta persze megint megijed, hogy mi van velem.

Nem tágít, amíg fel nem hívom a pszichológusunkat telefonon, és el nem mondom a tüneteimet. Dr. Aurelius most is kedves és segítőkész.

Miután letettem a telefont, nagyot sóhajtok. Persze Peeta azonnal ott terem mellettem. Tudni akarja, mi az orvos véleménye.

– Nincs semmi baj – nyugtatom meg. – Azt mondta, próbáljak meg pirítóst enni teával, akkor jobban leszek. – Szünetet tartok. – Valószínűleg gyomorrontásom van. – Peeta megkönnyebbülten felsóhajt, megölel, és már el is rohan, hogy pirítóst készítsen nekem.

Zaklatottan alszok aznap éjjel, többször felriadok. Peeta is felébred velem együtt. Már régóta nem kínoztak ilyen súlyos rémálmok. Többször izzadságban fürödve ébredek arra, ahogy Peeta óvatosan ébresztget. Még a saját sikolyaimra sem tudok felébredni. Reggel ki vagyok merülve, ezért rám parancsol, hogy maradjak ágyban. Szót fogadok neki, de megint rosszul vagyok. A pirítós meg a tea is kijön belőlem.

Felkelek, és átmegyek Haymitch-hez.

– Mi újság, drágaságom? Peetát hol hagytad? – nyit ajtót.

– Bement a városban. Beszélnünk kell. – Leülök a nappalijában a kanapéra.

– Kérsz kávét, drágaságom? – kérdezi Haymitch a szokásos stílusában.

– Már a gondolatától is rosszul vagyok – mondom neki. – Hacsak nem akarja, hogy hányjak egyet a fürdőszobájában. – Nincs jó kedvem, és ezt ő is hallja. – Azt hiszem, terhes vagyok.

– Ez várható volt – vigyorog. – Elvégre olyanok vagytok, mint a nyulak.

– Ne legyen már ilyen közönséges! – csattanok fel.

– De miért hozzám jöttél? Gondolom, nem én vagyok az apja! – A hülye poénjaitól kikészülök.

– Nem merem Peetának elmondani. De még nem biztos. Csak tudja, kimaradt… – zavarba jövök. – Érti, nem?

– Igen, értem. De nem kell félned attól, hogy elmondd neki. Biztosan nagyon örülni fog. Mondtam már, hogy szerencséd van vele.

– Nem merem neki elmondani – kezdek el bőgni. – Félek, hogy a gyerekeimet nem tudnám megvédeni… a viadaloktól.

– Katniss! – néz rám Haymitch komolyan. – Nincs mitől félned. Viadalok már nincsenek. És nem is lesznek. És Peeta lesz a legboldogabb ember a földön, ha megtudja, hogy terhes vagy.

– Kétségbeestem – vallom be neki.

– Nem kell. Inkább menj el orvoshoz, és győződj meg róla. Ennél jobb karácsonyi ajándékot szerintem nem is adhatnál neki. – Haymitch meglepően kedves, és meg is nyugtat egy kicsit.

Hazamegyek, és eldöntöm, hogy úgy teszek, ahogy Haymitch javasolta. Peetának még mindig tudom a gyomorrontásra fogni. Úgysem fog rájönni. És Haymitch ötlete nem is olyan rossz. Néhány hét, és itt a karácsony. Tudnék neki szebbet ajándékozni, mint egy gyermeket?

Felhívom Dr. Aureliust. Elmesélem neki az ötletet, és ő is támogatja. Szerinte Peetának, meg persze nekem is kifejezetten jót tenne egy gyerek.

A kórházba rendszeresen be kell mennem a gyógyszerek miatt. Bár nem tudom, hogy ezek a szerek milyen hatással lehetnek rám. Az orvosnak jelzem a gyanúmat, és soron kívül elintézi a vizsgálatot. Jól sejtettem: tényleg terhes vagyok. Pedig nem akartam gyereket soha. Peeta arra kért, hogy ne vessem el örökre a gondolatot. Ha kell, ad nekem időt, amennyit csak szeretnék. Mindketten várunk valamire, amihez idő kell. Azt hiszem, az idő kissé megtréfált minket, és úgy döntött, nem vár. A gyógyszereim egy részét abba kell hagynom. Ezt Dr. Aureliusszal is meg kell beszélnem.

Szerencsére Peeta előtt érek haza, és még fel tudom hívni Dr. Aureliust. Kérek tőle néhány tanácsot, hogy mit csináljak, hogy Peeta ne vegye észre. Alig több, mint két hetet kell kibírnom. A doki ad néhány tippet, hogy mit ne egyek.

Mikor Peeta hazajön, és kiabál, hogy megjött, annyira izgatott leszek, hogy legszívesebben azonnal elmondanám neki. De ez a karácsonyosdi jó ötlet.

– Hogy érzed magad? – kérdezi.

– Jobban vagyok. Felhívtam Dr. Aureliust. Javasolta, hogy menjek el vérvételre. Lehet, a gyógyszerek vannak rám ilyen hatással. Nem kell aggódnod, nincs semmi bajom – mosolygok rá.

– Ne is legyen. Azt nem bírnám ki, ha bajod esne. Gyere, együnk valamit. Hoztam levest – kínál, viszont a leves szaga azonnal felkavarja a gyomromat.

– Most nem esne jól – válaszolom. – Inkább egy kis sós kekszet eszem. Meg iszok egy teát.

Peeta térül-fordul a konyhában, és előhúz egy csomagot.

– Ma érkezett a vonattal – mosolyog. – Nyisd csak ki!

Peeta és a meglepetései. Ilyenkor úgy bánik velem, mint egy gyenge nővel, pedig már számos bizonyosságot adtam róla, hogy nem vagyok gyenge. De nagyon jól esik a kényeztetése. Kibontom, és egy zöld ruhát találok benne. A kedvenc színem.

– Köszönöm! Ez nagyon szép! Miért kaptam?

– Hogy Effie karácsonyi partiján legyen mit felvenned – neveti el magát. – Azt szeretném, ha az első közös karácsonyunk különleges lenne. – Megcsókol, én pedig elérzékenyülök a meghatódottságtól.

– Szeretlek, Peeta! – suttogom neki. Legszívesebben most elmondanám, hogy a gyerekünket hordom a szívem alatt.

Amikor vérvételre megyek, ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy elkísérjen. Nem tartom jó ötletnek, mert a tű és a kórház nincs rá jó hatással. Meg persze oda kell mennem, ahova a kismamáknak szokás. Ezt még ki is tudom magyarázni azzal, hogy a másik helyen nem tudtak fogadni, és Dr. Aurelius ragaszkodott az eredményhez karácsony előtt. Sikerül kint tartanom, így még véletlenül sem derülhet rá fény, miért jöttünk ide.

Hazafelé persze célozgat rá, hogy reméli, egyszer mi is más célból jövünk majd ide. Néha elnevetem magam, annyira szeretnivaló. Persze nem érti, miért teszem. Ilyenkor megcsókolom, és minden rendben van.

Amikor az eredményekért megyek, elenged egyedül. Főleg, mert megígérte Haymitch-nek, hogy segít neki valamiben. A kórházban megint megvizsgálnak, és az orvost megkérem, hogy adjon egy képet a babánkról. Amikor kihangosítják a szíve dobogását, fátyolos lesz a szemem. Még mindig nem tudom elhinni, hogy ez tényleg velem történik. Megbeszéljük a gyógyszereim további csökkentését, mit szedhetek végig, mit kell abbahagynom teljesen.

Otthon még gyorsan felhívom Dr. Aureliust, aki jóváhagyja az adagolást, és sok szerencsét kíván a babához. Kérem, hogy még véletlenül se említse Peetának.

Aztán átmegyek Haymitch-hez. Peetával épp nagy megbeszélésben voltak.

– Drágaságom! Hogy érzed magad? Peeta mondta, hogy kicsit gyengélkedsz mostanában. – Közben rám kacsint.

– Minden rendben, köszönöm. Az eredményeim is megfelelőek. – Peeta odajön, megölel. – És a dokival is beszéltem. Nem kell aggódnod!

– Katniss! Még mindig nem iszol kávét? – kérdezi Haymitch, amiért most legszívesebben behúznék neki egyet.

– Maga már megint józan? – vágok vissza.

– Ma érkezik Effie – súgja a fülembe Peeta, de úgy, hogy Haymitch is hallja.

– Effie valamit nagyon tud – állapítom meg, mire Peetával hangos nevetésben törünk ki.

– Azért Peeta se semmi! – jegyzi meg Haymitch. – Egészségetekre! – Felemeli a poharát, és belekortyol.

– Gyere, Katniss, menjünk haza. – Peeta kézen fog.

A következő napokban egész jól vagyok. Esténként még szeretkezni is van kedvem. Ha reggel rosszul vagyok, próbálom úgy intézni, hogy Peeta ne vegye észre. Például elindítom a zuhanyt és közben hányok. A reggelinél pedig bejön a sós keksz. Ha csak kenyeret eszek, akkor sincs semmi bajom. A kávéra ránézni sem bírok. De a forró csoki van, hogy kifejezetten jólesik, és ez Peetát is megnyugtatja. Megígértette velem, hogy ha nem leszek teljesen jól, mire beköszönt az újév, akkor teljes kivizsgálásra fog elvinni, ha pedig nem megyek, a hátán cipel el a kórházba.

A karácsonyig hátralévő idő vészesen fogy. Megérkezik Effie, aki a beköltözéséig természetesen Haymitch hálószobájában húzza meg magát. Haymitch segít neki a pakolásban, már amit a kapitóliumi személyzet nem csinált meg, akiket utána hazaküldött.

Peetával mézeskalácsot sütünk, a fahéj illata belengi a házat. Érdekes módon nem bántja a gyomromat. Egyből az jut eszembe, lehet, hogy pék lesz, mint az apja. A tésztát segítek kiszaggatni, azt nem lehet elrontani. A formákat Effie hozta a Kapitóliumból, Peeta rendelésére. Van csillag, fenyőfa, angyal meg hóember. Miután megsültek, Peeta mesterien élete kelti a figurákat. Megint csak ott ülök, és nézem a kezét, a szemét, a száját. Nem tudok betelni vele. És közben arra gondolok, vajon tőle örökli-e a szempilláit a gyerekünk. Meg a kézügyességét? Meg a szemét? A száját?

– Katniss! Miért nézel ennyire? Még a végén zavarba jövök – nevet rám.

– Mert nagyon szeretlek, Peeta! – válaszolom, és olyan szinten elérzékenyülök, hogy Peeta alig tud megnyugtatni.

Szerencsére a fáradtságnak tudja be, meg annak, hogy nem eszem rendesen. Ha idáig sikerült, akkor holnap estig már kibírom, hogy ne mondjam el neki.

Karácsony reggelén feldíszítjük a fát, mindketten odarakjuk a becsomagolt ajándékainkat a fa alá. Nem bontjuk ki őket. Majd este, amikor hazajöttünk.

Elkezdünk készülni, mert Effie-hez ebédre vagyunk hivatalosak, elméletileg az én házamba.

Felveszem a Peetától kapott zöld ruhát, befonom a hajam. Mikor lemegyek a lépcsőn, Peeta már készen van.

– Gyönyörű, Ms. Everdeen! – állítja csodálattal tele, miközben majd elolvadok a kék szemeitől.

– Mr. Mellark, maga pedig olyan jóképű, hogy ha nem igyekszünk, akkor itt fogom leteperni a konyha közepén! – Peeta elneveti magát.

– Nem rossz ötlet! – Megcsókol. – Ha hazajöttünk, szavadon foglak.

Átmegyünk Effie-hez. Haymitch már ott van, és józan.

– Gyertek, drágáim! Boldog karácsonyt! – csicsergi Effie.

Peeta odaadja a mézeskalácsokat, amitől mindenki el van. Effie megmutatja a házat. Nagyon szépen berendezte. A festmény, amit a születésnapjára kapott, ott lóg az ágya felett. Utána kitessékel minket a konyhába. Valami édes meggylikőrrel kínál minket. Egy picit iszok csak belőle. Peeta ezt persze észreveszi, és rám mosolyog.

Aztán a ház asszonya elkezdi felszolgálni a vacsorát.

– Katniss! Ismét a kedvencedet rendeltem! – hozza, és veszi le a fedőt az aszalt szilvás bárányraguról. Olyan rosszullét fog el, hogy azonnal fel kell állnom.

– Bocsánat! – És kirohanok a mosdóba, ahol az egész nap folyamán megevett dolgok visszajönnek. Próbálom magam összeszedni, mert tudom, hogy Peeta megint túl fogja aggódni.

– Elnézést – mondom, mikor visszamegyek. – Gyomorrontásom volt, és azóta sok mindent nem tudok megenni – szabadkozom.

– Jaj, szegénykém! – sipákol Effie.

– Hosszú gyomorrontás lesz – neveti el magát Haymitch, amiért a szokásos módon pokolba kívánom.

– Nem baj, van még másik fogás is! – vigasztalja magát Effie, és feltálalja a sült báránycombot, a vörös áfonyás szarvast, a citromos csirkét.

Találok magamnak olyat, amit meg is tudok enni. Közben próbálnak folyamatosan itatni, aminek ellenállok.

– Ne legyél szégyellős, Katniss! – mosolyog Peeta. – Múltkor becsípett egy kicsit – magyarázza Haymitch-nek és Effie-nek. – De én becsiccsentve is nagyon szeretem! – Megölel, és puszit nyom az arcomra.

– Jól van, nem kell mindenkinek tudnia, hogy becsíptem – szabadkozok már megint.

– Azt mindenki látta, drágaságom! – nevet Haymitch.

– Tényleg, Effie! Hogy vetted rá magad, hogy ideköltözz, ilyen messzire, egy olyan körzetbe, amit amúgy nem szerettél? – kérdezem.

– Rájöttem, vannak itt érdekes dolgok is – magyarázza Effie, miközben elpirul. Alig van rajta smink, így nem tudja leplezni. – Az a helyzet, hogy jól érzem itt magam.

– És rávetted Haymitch-et, hogy ha itt vagy, józan maradjon. Gratulálok!

– Na, jól van, drágaságom! – szólal meg Haymitch. – Úgyis tudom, hogy ezt várjátok már egy ideje. Effie és én – közben Effie-re néz – kedveljük egymás társaságát. De ti is jól elvagytok együtt. Úgyhogy szálljatok le rólunk. Majd ha egyéb közölnivalónk lesz, szólunk. Különben is, rajtatok a sor – tereli a szót Haymitch ránk. – Mióta is költözött egy fészekbe a gerlepár?

– Pár hónapja – mondja Peeta. – És szerintem ez a legjobb dolog, ami történt velünk – vigyorog rám, majd megcsókol. – És mi nem is titkoljuk. Főleg a legjobb barátaink előtt nem.

– Mi sem fogjuk! Egészségetekre! – Haymitch a szokásos módon felemeli a poharát. De mielőtt beleinna, még hozzáteszi: – Effie-re!

Mi is velük koccintunk, de megint éppen csak belenyalok. Effie persze azon sopánkodik, hogy alig ettem és ittam, és mi lesz így velem. Haymitch nem szólt neki. Még jó. Biztos elkottyintotta volna, és akkor oda lenne a meglepetés.

Aztán elköszönünk, mert várnak bennünket az ajándékok.

– Sok szerencsét nektek! – kiabálja utánunk Haymitch, amiért meg tudnám ölni. Peetán is látom, hogy nem tetszik neki, de úgy teszek, mintha nem érteném, hogy mire gondol. Peeta sem érti.

Hazafelé megbeszéljük Peetával, hogy a lakás csak alibinek kell Effie-nek. Úgyis a nap nagy részét, főleg az éjszakát Haymitch–nél fogja tölteni.

Amint bemegyünk a házba, Peeta szorosan magához ölel, és megcsókol.

– Boldog karácsonyt, Ms. Everdeen! – mondja, és újra megcsókol.

– Boldog karácsony, Mr. Mellark!

– Gyere, Katniss! Bontsuk ki az ajándékokat! – nevet, mint egy gyerek. Igazán boldognak látszik.

– Ki kezdje? – kérdezem.

– Hölgyeké az elsőbbség, ahogy Effie szokta mondani. – Peeta pajkosan kuncog. – Kezdd te!

Odaülünk a fa elé. Átadom neki a nagy csomagot.

– Mennyi festék! – Úgy örül, mint egy kisgyerek. – Katniss! Ez csodálatos! – Egy csomó fajta festéket kapott. Olajfesték, akvarell, üvegfesték. A szivárvány összes emberi kéz által alkotta színét próbáltam neki beszerezni. – Már tudom is, hogy mit fogok festeni velük először. – Majd kiveszi a pici dobozt a fa alól. – Ez pedig a tiéd.

Szavamat visszafogva bontom ki a csomagot. Egy doboz van benne. Kinyitom. A gyöngy van beletéve egy ezüst foglalatba. És hozzá egy nagyon szép nyaklánc.

– Peeta! – Könnyes lesz a szemem. – Erre nem találok szavakat – csókolom meg.

– Fel akarod venni? – kérdezi, mire bólintok. A nyakamba teszi a láncot. A gyöngy a szívem felett van. A gyermekünk pedig a szívem alatt. – Van még egy ajándékom – folytatja.

– Várj, Peeta! Nekem is van még egy meglepetésem. – Peeta meglepett tekintettel néz rám. Megfogom a táskámat, és kiveszem belőle az ultrahangon készült képet a babánkról. – Hamarosan hárman leszünk.

– Anyukád meglátogat minket? – kérdezi ártatlanul.

– Nem – rázom meg a fejem. – Mi leszünk hárman: te, én és a legkisebb Mellark. – A képet a kezébe nyomom. Hitetlenkedve néz rám. – Gyerekünk lesz, Peeta! – mondom, mire a szeme elhomályosodik.

– Katniss! – felkap és körbefordul velem a szobában. – De azt hittem, te nem akarod!

– Nem is akartam. De a babánk úgy döntött, hogy jön. És én nagyon boldog vagyok, hogy így történt. – Peeta nem szól semmit. Csak hosszan megcsókol.

– Szeretlek, Katniss Everdeen!

– Én is szeretlek, Peeta! – válaszolom két csók között. Hosszú csókok után Peeta megszólal.

– Mielőtt elfeledkeznénk a másik ajándékomról – mondja, majd fél térdre ereszkedik, és előhúz egy másik dobozt. – Katniss! Hozzám jössz feleségül?

– Igen! – vágom rá azonnal, gondolkodás nélkül, és közben már folynak a könnyeim a boldogságtól. Megint elkap az a földöntúli érzés. Minden olyan jó és tökéletes Peetával.

Megcsókol, és felmegyünk a hálóba. Szeretkezünk. Olyan finoman és gyengéden ér hozzám, hogy a testem minden porcikája remeg. Annyira boldog vagyok, hogy szerintem ennél már nem is lehet boldogabb az ember. Egymás karjaiban fekszünk, és Peeta a hajamat simogatja. Én a mellkasára hajtom a fejem.

– Akkor ez az oka annak, hogy ilyen sűrűn gyomorrontásod volt? – kérdezi Peeta.

– Igen. Csak meg akartam várni a karácsonyt. Azt szerettem volna, ha valami különlegeset adhatok neked.

– Ennél szebbet nem is kaphattam volna, Katniss! – Megsimogatja a hasamat. – A gyerekünket.

Az érzelmeim túlcsordulnak. Lehet, hogy a hormonok is közrejátszanak, de tudom, hogy képtelen lennék Peeta nélkül élni.

Reggeli után átjön Haymitch és Effie. Kicsit oldódtak, de még mindig nem fogják meg egymás kezét. Odaadják az ajándékaikat, mi is miénket. Peeta egy sütőformát bont ki, én pedig egy új vadászcsizmát. Effie egy rikító ágytakarót kap tőlünk, Haymitch pedig egy üveg jófajta rumot. Aztán elmeséljük a babát, és az eljegyzést. Effie mind az ajándéknak, mind a bejelentésünknek úgy tapsikol, mint egy kisgyerek.

– Akkor nem hiába kívántam tegnap sok szerencsét – somolyog ránk Haymitch. Peetával egymásra nézünk, és rájövünk, hogy Haymitch mindkettőnk tervéről tudott. – Kicsit olyan vagyok, mintha az apátok lennék – vigyorog tovább.

– Egy szívességet megtehetne – kérem tőle. – Ne kínáljon meg kávéval az elkövetkezendő időszakban.

Erre mindenki elkezd nevetni. Effie felajánlja, hogy ha akarjuk, megszervezi az esküvőnket. Peetával a kenyérpirítás mellett döntünk, nem akarunk nagy felhajtást.

Karácsony másnapján megpirítjuk a kenyeret. Megetetjük egymást, és most már tényleg házasok vagyunk. A férjem először csókol meg. Majd ennyit mond:

– Nagyon szeretem, Mrs. Mellark.


	11. Chapter 11

Az új év első napjai csendesen telnek. Mivel anyukámról az utóbbi időben nem hallottam semmit, végül ráveszem magam, hogy felhívjam telefonon. Mióta eljöttem a Kapitóliumból, nem beszéltünk. Karácsonyra küldött egy képeslapot, amit Effie hozott át, mert az én házamat adta meg címnek. Még azt sem tudja, hogy Peetához költöztem.

Remegő kezekkel tárcsázom a Negyedik körzeti számot. Kicseng.

– Igen, tessék – veszi fel anyukám a telefont.

– Szia, anya! Katniss vagyok.

– Kislányom, de örülök, hogy felhívtál. Annyiszor próbáltalak elérni, de soha nem veszed fel. A múltkor Effie vette fel, azt mondta, szól neked.

– Anya! Az a helyzet, hogy már nem lakom otthon.

– Akkor hol laksz? – kérdezi döbbenten. – Katniss, minden rendben van?

– Igen, minden a lehető legjobban alakul – kezdem a mondandómat. – Képzeld, anya, gyógyszergyár épül a körzetben. A kórházat pedig már felhúzták, és üzemel.

– Ez nagyon szép és jó. De azt szeretném tudni, hogy veled mi van, Katniss!

– Peetánál lakom – mondom, miközben kicsit furcsán érzem magam.

– Peetánál? – Anyukám döbbent hangja mindent elárul.

– Igen. Túl vagyunk a kenyérpirításon – állok elő a következő hírrel.

– Jól meggondoltad ezt, Katniss? – kér számon anyukám. – Az a fiú bármikor újra megtámadhat. Bármikor, érted?

– Peeta nagyon szeret engem – habozok, hogy folytassam-e a mondatot –, és a gyerekünket is. – A vonal túlsó fele mély csöndbe burkolózik.

– A gyereketeket? – kérdez vissza anya hitetlenkedve.

– Igen, kisbabánk lesz – mondom boldogan.

– Katniss, nem félsz, hogy bármi olyat örökölhet Peetától, amitől nem lesz egészséges? Nem félsz attól, hogy Peeta bekattan, és azt fogja gondolni, hogy mindketten mutánsok vagytok? – Anyukám szavait támadásnak érzem.

– Nem! Peeta szeret engem! Soha nem bántana!

– Mégis megtette – mondja könyörtelenül.

– Az az eltérítés miatt volt! – förmedek rá.

– Pontosan ez az, amiről senki nem tudja, hogy milyen későbbi veszélyeket hordoz magában. Nem tudhatod, Katniss, hogy mi… - Egyszerűen leteszem a telefont, mert nem bírom ezt hallgatni. Peeta szeret engem. Érzem, hogy biztonságban vagyok mellette.

Az anyával való telefonbeszélgetésről csak annyit mondok neki, hogy megint nem sikerült egy hullámhosszra kerülnünk. Arról, hogy mennyire nem örül annak, hogy együtt vagyunk, inkább hallgatok.

Peeta egyre jobban a pékségre koncentrál. Amennyit tudok, segítek neki benne. Egyelőre csak tervezünk. A gyógyszergyár nyár elejére elkészül, és akkor rengeteg munkás fog ideköltözni a körzetünkbe.

A babánk egyre nő, már elkezdett látszani, lassan félidőnél vagyunk. Már nagyon várjuk, hogy megmozduljon. Esténként Peetával odaállok a tükör elé, és megnézzük a hasamat. Szinte hihetetlen, ahogy a domborulat napról-napra nagyobb lesz. Először nagyon furcsa volt, mert nekem soha nem volt pocakom, soha nem éltem olyan jó körülmények között, hogy kicsit is elhízzak.

Peeta minden este megsimogatja a hasamat, ezzel kíván jó éjszakát a gyerekünknek. Sokszor nevetünk azon, hogy mikor történt. Valószínűleg Effie születésnapján. Akkor annyira felszabadult voltam, hogy nem számított semmi. Az volt talán az első alkalom, amikor tényleg ki tudtam zárni mindent, nem érdekelt az sem, hogy a testem úgy néz ki, mint egy foltokból összevarrt takaró. Semmi sem érdekelt, csak Peeta, és az, hogy az övé legyek. Nem gondoltam arra, hogy azon az estén megfoganhat a gyerekünk. Vagy inkább nem féltem. Most úgy gondolom, ennek így kellett történnie, mert egyébként nem hiszem, hogy valaha az életben eszembe jutott volna, hogy gyerekünk legyen.

A pszichológusunknak igaza volt. Nagyon jó hatással van ránk a baba. Várjuk, hogy megszülessen, hogy itt legyen velünk. Szeretnénk látni a kis arcát, megölelni a kicsi testét és vigyázni rá, gondoskodni róla. Peetának már hónapok óta nem volt rohama. Vannak tervei, és azt hiszem, már nekem is vannak. Pedig soha nem akartam férjhez menni, és soha nem akartam gyereket. Ennek ellenére Peeta felesége vagyok, és a gyerekünket várjuk. Ennyit a régi elveimről.

Effie és Haymitch is előrelépett. Bevallották végre, hogy együtt vannak. De nem akarnak egyelőre összeköltözni. És nem akarják, hogy rajtunk kívül bárki is megtudja. Ennek ellenére Effie folyton Haymitch-nél van és rendszerint pongyolában nyit ajtót.

Vadászni csak nagyon ritkán megyek el, mert Peeta félt engem meg a babát. De néha ki kell mennem az erdőbe, néha jót tesz, ha kiszellőztethetem a fejem. Szeretnék egy nagyot sétálni és akár lőni is valamit, de ma mégis inkább itthon maradok. Peeta bemegy a városba, de nincs kedvem vele menni. Búcsúzóul megcsókol és elindul.

A konyhában teszek-veszek, mikor kopognak. Rohanok, hogy ajtót nyissak, és amikor meglátom, hogy ki áll ott, lefagyok.

– Szia, Katniss! – Gale áll ott teljes életnagyságban.

– Szia, Gale! Mit csinálsz te itt? – kérdezem döbbenten.

– Most állítjuk fel a rendészetet, és gondoltam, benézek hozzád, hogy lássam, minden rendben van-e.

– Miért ne lenne? – tudakolom csodálkozva.

– Be sem hívsz? – néz rám kérdőn.

– De, gyere csak – tessékelem be a konyhába, közben próbálok túljutni az első meglepetés hatásán.

Főzök neki egy kávét, aminek borzasztó szaga van, és ki kell nyitnom az ablakokat, megelőzve, hogy a gyomrom tartalma a padlón kössön ki.

– A házadban Effie-t találtam – állapítja meg.

– Kiadtuk neki, mivel én úgyis itt lakok Peetával.

– Ezek szerint együtt vagytok – jön a következő megállapítás.

– Amiért tőlünk nem visszhangzik a körzet úgy, mint tőled meg Johannától a Kapitólium, még minden rendben van – mondom dühösen.

– Katniss, megjöttem! – kiabál Peeta.

– Gyere, Peeta! Vendégünk van – mondom neki. Mikor belép a konyhába, a levegő szinte robbanni készül.

– Gale! Micsoda meglepetés! – próbál nyugodt maradni. Odamegyek hozzá, és megfogom a kezét.

– Csak benéztem, hogy lássam minden rendben van-e nálatok – mondja Gale, miután Peetának is előadta a rendészettel kapcsolatos utazását.

– Örülök, hogy így aggódsz értünk. – Peeta rám néz. – A feleségemmel és a legkisebb Mellarkkal is minden a legnagyobb rendben – simogatja meg a hasamat, mintegy kijelölve a saját területét.

– Akkor ezek szerint neked sikerült, ami nekem nem – fakad ki Gale. Néhány pillanatig abban reménykedtem, hogy nem ezt fogja reagálni. Majd felém fordul: - Soha nem mész férjhez és soha nem akarsz gyereket, emlékszel? – kérdezi szemrehányóan, majd Peetára néz: - Szerencsés vagy, Peeta! Most mennem kell! Viszlát, Katniss! – indul kifelé az ajtón.

Peeta észbe kap és utána rohan, beszélnek egymással valamit, majd a végén kezet fognak és elköszönnek.

– Minden rendben van, Katniss! Nem fog többet zaklatni minket – ölel át Peeta.

Peeta és Gale kapcsolata mindig is különös volt. Nem szerették, de nem is utálták egymást, inkább kölcsönös tisztelettel bírtak egymás iránt.

– Mit mondott? – kerekedik felül rajtam a kíváncsiság.

– Hogy sokkal egyszerűbb lenne, ha utálna – néz rám Peeta.

– És te mit válaszoltál?

– Hogy nekem is sokkal könnyebb lenne. Meg azt is, hogy nagyon szeretjük egymást – mosolyodik el. – Tudod, mit mondott? – kérdezi, mire megrázom a fejem. – Tudja, mert különben nem egyeztél volna bele a gyerekbe.

– Olyan jó, hogy vagy nekem! – Átölelem a férjemet, és nem tudom, mit üt belém, de sírni kezdek. Nem tudnám elképzelni senki mással az életemet.

Peeta, miután megvigasztal, nekilát az ebédnek, miközben megint kopognak. El sem tudom képzelni, ki lehet az, Gale mai látogatása után.

– Beszélnem kell veled! – Johanna szinte félrelök, és bejön a házba. – Mit akart tőled Gale? Ki akart békülni veled? – támad rám.

– Csak meglátogatta, hogy minden rendben van-e – ment meg Peeta, mert a megdöbbenéstől szóhoz sem jutok. – Hogy vagy, Johanna? Rég találkoztunk – próbál Peeta beszélgetést kezdeményezni.

– Teljesen jól lennék, ha a pasim nem lenne érte odáig – mutat rám. – Még egyszer nem veheted el tőlem! – fordul megint felém.

– Johanna, soha nem vettem el tőled senkit! – szabadkozom.

– Dehogynem! Téged mindenki szeretett, te mindenkinek fontos voltál, és mindenki azt tette, ami neked jó. Emlékszem, mikor először mentem oda Gale-hez, egy Katniss-hasonmást bámult – törnek ki Johannából az érzelmek.

– Nem tehetek róla! – csattanok fel.

– Egyszer már elvetted tőlem, még egyszer nem fogod! Mert harcolni fogok érte, megértetted? – esik nekem.

– Johanna! – Peeta próbál kedves lenni. – Gale nem mesélte neked, hogy Katniss-szel összeházasodtunk és gyerekünk lesz? – Peeta nyugodt, megfontolt szavai telibe találnak. Johanna elvörösödik, és hirtelen szóhoz sem jut.

– Gratulálok – hebegi, mikor végre sikerül összeszedje magát. – Katniss, ne haragudj, hogy így rád támadtam, de Gale azzal jött haza, hogy meglátogatott. És bepánikoltam, hogy elveszítem.

– Johanna! Én semmit sem akarok Gale-től. Nekem itt a férjem – mondom.

– Sajnálom, Katniss! De, amikor elhagyott érted, én… - könnyek jelennek meg Johanna szemében –, én alig bírtam elviselni a tudatot! Sajnálom, Peeta, hogy így letámadtalak benneteket! – majd sarkon fordul, és bőgve elrohan. Johanna Mason, aki baltával a párnája alatt alszik – a legendák szerint –, Gale miatt pityereg.

Reggelente már ritkán vagyok rosszul. A mai napon mégis cudarul ébredek. Peeta reggelit próbál meg belém tukmálni, de nem esik jól. Kitalálom, hogy elmegyek vadászni, hátha a friss levegőtől jobban leszek. Peeta nem akar elengedni, de végül beleegyezik, azzal a feltétellel, hogy nem maradok sokáig.

Hiába megyek ki az erdőbe, a lépteim nehezek. Mintha görcsölne a hasam. Mondták, hogy lehet ilyen, de azt nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen kellemetlen lesz. Azon kívül, hogy teszek egy kört nagy nehézségek árán, érzem, hogy nem vagyok jobban. Végül meggyőzöm magam, és hazamegyek. Jobb lesz. Lehet, pihennem kellene.

Talán a gyógyszerek elvonási tüneteit érzem. Van, amit pár napja hagytam abba. Még a rémálmok miatt kaptam, amik szerencsére egyre ritkábbak. Peeta mellett sikerült újrakezdeni az életet. Új értelmet nyert minden. Emlékszem, amikor a Nagy Mészárláson azt mondta, hogy nem tudna nélkülem élni. Egymás életének adunk új értelmet. A végén még Haymitch is talál valamit végre. Néha eszembe jut, mit csinálhat Gale, hogy vajon megtalálta-e a boldogságot Johanna mellett. Mellettem nem lett volna boldog. Nem tudtam volna őt eléggé szeretni, mert Peeta szépen, csendben költözött be a szívembe, észrevétlenül. Olyan mélyen gyökerezett meg bennem a Peeta iránt érzett szerelem, hogy sokáig én magam sem mertem beismerni, hogy nem tudnék nélküle élni. És ez már nem a show része volt, hanem a valóság, teljesen mentes a Kapitólium nyomásától. Szabad érzelmek, amelyek csak betörtek az életembe, teljesen hirtelen.

Otthon megvárom Peetát. Látja, hogy nem vagyok jól, ezért megpróbál ágyba dugni. Nem akarom, hogy egyedül hagyjon. Megpróbál pár falatot belém erőltetni. Amit sikerül is belém imádkoznia, pár perc múlva a vécécsészében köt ki. Teával próbál itatni, de az is kijön belőlem. Közben próbál segíteni, megfogja a hajamat, törölgeti az arcomat.

– Katniss, innod kell. Legalább vizet! Nem száradhatsz ki! – Megsimogatja a homlokomat – Te égetsz! – Vizes borogatást tesz rám. Mellém fekszik, és lelkesen cseréli a homlokomon a borogatást, közben az arcomat cirógatja. Vízzel próbál megitatni. Végül nagyon keveset, de sikerül belém diktálnia.

Egyre jobban fázom, a lázam egyre magasabb. Peeta kétségbeesik.

– Gyere, hűtőfürdőt csinálunk neked – próbál meg kihúzni a kádhoz.

Nagy nehezen feltápászkodok, Peeta fogja kezem. Húz magával, de nem tudom tartani a lépést. Kezd kimenni belőlem az erő, és összesek. Peeta hangját egyre távolabbról hallom.

– Katniss! Térj magadhoz! – Kinyitom a szemem. – Úristen, te vérzel! Maradj itt! Hozok segítséget! – A földön fekszem, rám terít egy takarót, és elrohan. Semmi mást nem érzek azon kívül, hogy mindjárt megfagyok. Annyira hideg van és én annyira fázom.

Kevés idő telik el, és Peeta Haymitch kíséretében jelenik meg.

– Katniss! Haymitch segít levinni. De ehhez neked is segítened kell! Kapaszkodj belém jó erősen! – kiabálja Peeta.

Átölelem a nyakát, és próbálok minél erősebben kapaszkodni. Érzem, hogy ömlik belőlem a vér, és egyre kevésbé vagyok itt, ezen a világon. Levisznek a földszintre, leraknak egy székre. Peeta a szék karfájába kapaszkodva kiabálja, hogy tartsak ki, majd összeesik, és rángatózni kezd a földön.

Haymitch telefonál, mintha mentőről beszélne. A fejemet nem tudom megtámasztani, így lehajtom az asztalra. Olyan jó egy kicsit pihenni, végre kellemes melegség tölt el. Olyan erejű fáradtság vesz erőt rajtam, amit mintha egyszer, valamikor nagyon-nagyon régen éreztem volna már. Amikor belefáradtam az életembe, amikor azt kívántam, bárcsak meghalnék. De most nem érezhetek ilyeneket, mert itt van Peeta és a kisbaba. A baba! Peeta azt mondta, vérzek! Összeszedem a maradék erőmet és a bal kezemmel a hasamhoz érek. Érzem a domborulatot, és ez kicsit megnyugtat. Lenézek, és akkor meglátom a vörös foltot a hálóingemen. Sikoltani akarok, de nem jön ki hang a torkomon.

Peeta mellettem áll, és beszél hozzám. Legalábbis a szája mozog, de nem hallom a hangját. Olyan érzésem van, mint amikor az első viadalon az egyik fülemre megsüketültem, csak most mindkettő csődöt mondott egyszerre.

Megjelenik két, fehér ruhába öltözött férfi egy hordággyal. Peeta egyedül tesz rá. A karomba tűt szúrnak, de csak nagyon enyhe fájdalmat érzek. Egyre tompábbak az érzékeim. Mi történik velem? Az arcok elmosódnak, egy pillanatra úgy érzem, hogy elalszom.

Aztán minden olyan furcsa lesz. Színes és fehér fények villannak fel egymás után. A nevemet kiabálják. Jó újra hangokat hallani. Peeta! Hol van Peeta?

Kitolnak a mentőautóból. Nem tudom, hogy kerültem bele. Mindenki rohan, kiabál. Egyre nagyobb a káosz körülöttem, amikor meghallom végre Peeta hangját.

– Katniss! Tarts ki! –fogja meg a kezem. Aztán megszűnik a világ, és elmerülök valami fekete sötétségben, ahol a testem nagyon könnyű.


	12. Chapter 12

– Hol vagyok? – kérdezem, amikor kinyitom a szemem. Peeta ott ül mellettem, fogja a kezem.

– Szia, Katniss! – mondja kedvesen. – Kórházban vagy. Nagyon magas volt a lázad – látom a szemén, hogy sírt.

– Minden rendben van a babánkkal? – kérdezem ijedten, amikor felvillannak az utolsó emlékképeim.

– Katniss! – Peeta megcsókolja a kezemet és az arcához nyomja. – A kisfiunk elment – könnyek folynak le az arcán. Szép, kék szemében mérhetetlen szomorúság tükröződik.

– Az nem lehet! – kiáltom, majd én is elkezdek sírni. Kikapom a kezem Peeta szorításából, mert a másikba be van kötve valami lötty, ami egyenletesen csöpög egyenesen az ereimbe, és a hasamhoz kapok. Nem érzem a domborulatot. Nem, ez nem lehet igaz! Nem lehet ilyen kegyetlen a sors! Nem lehet, hogy elvette tőlünk ezt a gyereket! Annyi szenvedés után, amin keresztülmentünk, ennyi kicsi boldogságot sem kaphattunk. Azt kívánom, bárcsak egy rémálom lenne, így behunyom a szemem, reménykedve abban, ha kinyitom, minden rendbe jön.

Peeta megölel, majd szól az orvosnak.

– Mrs. Mellark! A babát nem tudtuk megmenteni. Sajnálom – mondja az orvos, aki új lehet, mert még soha nem láttam. Ha nem ebben a helyzetben lennénk, még szimpatikus is lenne. – Viszont a jó hír az, hogy még lehet gyerekük. Ha minden jól megy, holnap délután hazamehet.

– Peeta! Kérlek, ne haragudj rám – kérlelem, miután kimegy az orvos.

– Katniss, nem a te hibád! – próbál megvigasztalni. – Szeretlek nagyon és a legfontosabb, hogy itt vagy velem. Nagyon megijesztettél.

Aztán Haymitch is bejön és elmeséli részletesen, amit Peeta nem tudott. Mikor Peeta átment érte késő este, tudta, hogy nagy a baj. Mire nagy nehezen levittek az emeletről, már ömlött belőlem a vér. Peetának rohama volt a vér látványától. Aztán kijött a mentő és bevittek. Az orvos mindent megtett, de sajnos nem tudták már megmenteni a gyerekünket. Mivel elindult a vetélés, adtak egy kis rásegítőt, hogy túl legyek rajta. Aztán végül meg is műtöttek, hogy ki tudjanak tisztítani. Fennállt a kockázat, hogy meddő leszek. De szerencsére jól sikerült a műtét, így ha lelkileg is feldolgozom, akkor még nagyon sok gyerekünk lehet. Amúgy majdnem egy teljes napot átaludtam. Peeta háromszor lett rosszul, de nem volt nagyon erős a roham. Ezt leszámítva minden rendben van Haymitch szerint.

Részemről nincsen minden rendben. Sőt, semmi sincs rendben. Elkezdenek felvillanni az emlékképek. Amikor az orvos közli, hogy sajnos meg kell szülnöm, mert a baba meghalt. Amikor bekötik a rásegítőt, és iszonyú fájásaim lesznek. Amikor szólnak, hogy toljak, de nincs erőm hozzá. Amikor kapok még egy adag cuccot, és minden még rosszabb lesz. Amikor végre túl vagyok rajta, és az orvos közli, hogy toljanak a műtőbe, és hogy kisfiunk lett volna. Ahogy ezek a képek felelevenednek bennem, úgy érzem, mintha egy külső szemlélőként nézném végig egy másik nő drámáját, amint elveszíti a gyerekét. Aztán megint a hasamhoz érek, és rádöbbenek, hogy sajnos ebben a történetben én voltam az egyik főszereplő. Az életem darabjaiban hever. Miért kellett megint elvenni tőlem, ami annyira fontos? Üvöltenék a fájdalomtól, de nem tudok, hang nem jön ki a torkomon. Peeta is visszaesett. Többször rosszul volt, és miattam. A gyerekünk meghalt, szintén miattam. A könnyeim észrevétlenül kezdenek folyni az arcomon. Lassan elkezdenek kijönni a torkomon az elfojtott hangom. Üvöltök végre! És megkönnyebbülök. Peeta rohan be hozzám.

– Katniss! – próbál megölelni, de nem segít. Vergődök tovább, és csak a saját üvöltésemet hallom. Peeta könnyeit látom utoljára magam előtt, majd miután az orvosok berohannak, elsötétül minden.

Megint csak napok múlva térek magamhoz. Peeta mellettem ül és a kezemet fogja.

– Szia, Katniss! – mondja kedvesen, amikor kinyitom a szemem.

– Szia, Peeta! Mi történt? – kérdezem tőle.

– Kikészültél – mondja nyugodtan. – Nem bírtad elviselni, hogy elveszítettük a babát, ezért benyugtatóztak. Sokat aludtál – odahajol, és megcsókolja az arcom. – Katniss! Ne ijesztgess! - szól rám, de látom, hogy könnyes a szeme.

– Bújj ide mellém! – kérem. Nem érdekel, hogy kórházban vagyunk, arrébb húzódok az ágyon, és kérem, feküdjön mellém, és öleljen át. Még mindig kába vagyok, de végre érzem az egyetlen ölelést a világon, amely képes megnyugtatni.

Peeta simogatja a hajamat, cirógatja az arcomat, és közben végig duruzsol valami kedveset, amitől nemsokára mély álomba szenderülök.

Mikor legközelebb magamhoz térek, orvosok vesznek körül. Peeta sehol, mire pánikba esem, és elkezdem kiabálni a nevét. Pánikrohamot kapok, mire ismét leszedálnak. Olyan, mintha beleesnék egy fekete lyukba, amely beszippant, és soha többet nem akar elengedni. Magába zár, és ha szerencsém van, láthatom a külvilágot.

Nem tudom, mennyit alszom, de amikor megint felébredek, Peeta ott van mellettem. Mikor kinyitom a szemem, megsimogatja az arcom.

– Katniss! Próbálj megnyugodni egy kicsit és akkor hazamehetünk – mondja kedvesen. – Szeretnélek hazavinni. Te is szeretnéd? – erőltetve magát, rám mosolyog, és csak bólintani tudok. Megszorítom a kezét. – Jól van, Katniss! Hazamegyünk nemsokára! Haza – suttogja.

Egy hétig altattak. Amikor végre kiengednek, Peeta hazavisz. Ő is nehezen viseli a veszteséget. A szeme alatti sötét karikák árulkodnak arról, hogy az utóbbi időben nem sokat aludt. Kialvatlan és meggyötört az arca.

– Üdvözlet itthon, Katniss! – mondja kedvesen. Én viszont nem válaszolok, csak felmegyek az emeletre, befekszem az ágyba, és nézem a plafont. Nem vagyok hajlandó megszólalni, ugyanúgy, mint Prim halálakor.

Peeta megpróbál rám vigyázni. De hozzá sem szólok. Senkihez. Átjön Haymitch és Effie látogatóba. Effie folyton sopánkodik, ami egyre idegesítőbb, és szó nélkül ott hagyom a nappaliban őket, és felmegyek a plafont bámulni. Összeomlottam. Szeretem Peetát, de nem tudok mit kezdeni a helyzettel és a veszteséggel. Meghalt a gyerekünk, és ettől teljesen kikészültem. Peeta esténként beadja a gyógyszereimet, odabújik hozzám. Ez az egyetlen jó dolog, ami történik velem. Nagy nehezen sikerül arra is rávennie, hogy zuhanyozzak. Gyengéden bánik velem. Megfürdet, megtöröl és bekrémezi a bőrömet, mert az átültetett bőröm nagyon érzékeny. Most már mindig az is marad. Ha szükségesnek látja, segít megmosni, és kifésülni a hajamat. Majd lefektet.

– Katniss! – simogatja az arcomat. – Gyere vissza hozzám! – kéri esténként. De én nem reagálok. Nem vagyok hajlandó válaszolni sem neki, sem senkinek.

Nem értek semmit, zavaros köd úszkál a fejemben. Peeta legalább kétszer annyi gyógyszert töm belém, mint azelőtt, de nem érzem jobban magam.

Peeta hiába próbál kiszedni az ágyból, általában nem vagyok hajlandó felkelni. Próbál valamit belém tuszkolni, hogy egyek meg igyak, de többnyire erre sem vagyok hajlandó. Teljesen bezuhantam a saját, eldugott világomba, ahová nem engedek be senkit, még Peetát sem. Greasy Sae egy héten egyszer eljön, segít kitakarítani Peetának, mert én semmire sem vagyok hajlandó.

Nem tudom, mennyi ideje mehet ez így. Teljesen elvesztettem az időérzékemet. Abból tudom lemérni csak, hogy telik az idő, hogy Greasy Sae a szokott időben megjelenik, ezen kívül Haymitch és Effie időnként aggódva megjelennek. Ilyenkor lent beszélgetnek a nappaliban, de már le sem megyek hozzájuk. Az sem érdekel, hogy miről beszélnek. Legszívesebben meghalnék. Egyetlen dolog van, ami életben tart: Peeta. Ha ő nem lenne, már biztosan belehaltam volna a bánatba.

Szinte minden éjszaka vannak rémálmaim. Megint az arénában vagyunk, és a gyerekünk is ott harcol, de sosem látom az arcát. Látom messziről, és hamarabb kell odaérnem hozzá, mint a mutánsok. Szaladok teljes erőmből, és kiáltom, hogy jövök, de a mutánsok elragadják, és hallom Snow elnök elégedett nevetését, közben annyit mond „Ms. Everdeen, úgysem tudja megmenteni!". Máskor fel kell másznom utána a fára, és az ágak nem bírnak el, folyamatosan eltörnek alattam. A fa pedig elkezd lángolni, és hiába mászok a lángok között, folyamatosan leesek, közben hallom az égbekiáltó sikolyait, és én nem tudom megmenteni.

Az álmok után verítékben ébredek. Kell egy kis idő, mire tudatosul bennem, hogy megint csak egy rémálom volt. Ha Peeta ott van, megpróbál megvigasztalni, mert az álmok fele igaz: elveszítettük a babánkat. De mivel egy szót sem vagyok hajlandó szólni, így nem tud velem mit kezdeni azon kívül, hogy az érzéseire hagyatkozik.

Azonban ma éjjel Peeta nincs sehol, üres a helye. Pánikba esem, hogy hol lehet. Próbálom a nevét kiáltani, de nem jön ki hang a torkomon. Pedig az égbe kiáltanám, hogy „Peeta!", de senki nem felel. Hangok nélkül elég nehéz választ találni. Azonnal elindulok mezítláb, hálóingben. Meg kell keresnem őt, mert ha Peetát is elveszítem, megszűnik az életem minden értelme.

Lemegyek a nappaliba, ahol csend fogad. A konyhában is. Aztán valami nesz üti meg a fülemet. Az emeletről jön, Peeta műtermi szobájából. Csendben felmegyek a lépcsőn. Megállok az ajtó előtt, és halk zokogást hallok. Lassan és finoman benyitok, hogy ne hallja meg. Félhomályban ott ül egy festővászon előtt, és arcát a kezébe temeti.

– Peeta! – mondom, miközben én magam is meglepődöm azon, hogy hang jön ki a torkomon.

– Katniss! – Peeta csodálkozva néz rám. – Menj vissza aludni. Én is jövök mindjárt.

– Mit csinálsz te itt? – kérdezem. Peeta felnéz.

– Kérlek, most hagyj egyedül.

– Nem tehetem – mondom, miközben odamegyek mellé, és megsimogatom finom, szőke haját. – Te sem hagytál engem egyedül – mire átöleli a derekamat.

– Katniss! – a fejét a hasamhoz nyomja. – Annyira fáj, hogy így történt.

Megölelem. Érzem, hogy most neki van szüksége rám. Míg kórházban voltam, a rohamok ellenére sem omlott össze. De tudom, hogy neki is legalább ugyanolyan fontos volt a gyerekünk, mint nekem.

Aztán odanézek a festővászonra. Egy pillanatra a lélegzetem is eláll. A festővászon tíz részre van osztva. Az első részben van egy egyes, és én, szinte lapos hassal. A következőben van egy kettes, már egy icipici pocakkal. Aztán egy hármas, egy már jobban látszó pocakkal. Aztán egy négyes és azzal a pocakkal, amivel utoljára látott. Mindegyik részen ugyanaz a boldog Katniss nézz vissza a tükörből, aki akkor voltam, amikor esténként Peetával a növekvő hasamat tanulmányoztuk. Hat rész üres. Gondolom a többi öt hónapnak, a végén pedig a kisbabánkkal közösen akart minket lefesteni.

– Peeta! – könnyekben török ki. – Te megfestettél? – Peeta szóhoz sem jut, csak hangos zokogásban tör ki velem együtt. Szorosan átöleljük egymást, és mindketten sírunk. Megint egy olyan traumát kell feldolgoznunk, amelyet egyikünk sem érdemelt meg.

Mikor kicsit mindketten megnyugszunk, Peeta megmutatja a képeket, amiket a vetélésem óta festett. Több képen is megfestette a fiunkat, de az arca egyiken sem látszik, és kivétel nélkül, mindegyik képen valami sötét öleli körül. Van egy kép, ahol én tartom a kezemben, a baba arca szintén nem látszik, és elindulok vele egy sötét kapu felé. Ezek a képek mindent elárulnak Peeta eddig elfojtott fájdalmáról. Megint rádöbbenek arra, hogy milyen önző módon viselkedtem. Bezuhantam a saját fájdalmamba, és nem törődtem azzal, hogy Peetát is felemészti a veszteség.

Aznap éjszaka nem alszunk túl sokat. Öleljük egymást szorosan, és beszélgetünk végre a gyerekünkről, akit elvesztettünk. Peeta szeretne minél hamarabb másik babával próbálkozni, de én még nem vagyok kész. És lehet, sohasem leszek az.

Belegondolok, hogy közel egy éve jött haza Peeta, és azóta mennyi minden történt. Mennyi boldog pillanat volt, amelyet most egyszerre elhomályosít, amin keresztül kell mennünk.

Időt kérek Peetától, aki azt mondja, annyi időt kapok, amennyit csak szeretnék.

Megígérem neki és magamnak is, hogy ha ismét megpróbálkozunk egy babával, akkor előtte tiszta leszek, azaz minden gyógyszeremet abbahagyom. Az orvos nem tudta megmondani, hogy vajon az átkozott bogyók okozták-e a kisfiunk halálát. Senki nem tudja megmondani. Ezeknek a szereknek senki nem vizsgálta a hatásait, mert általában nem terhes nők élnek vele.

Hibáztatom Dr. Aureliust, az orvosokat a Tizenkettedik Körzet kórházában, mert senkinek nem jutott eszébe, hogy ezek a mérgek a gyerekünk halálát okozhatják. De legfőképpen magamat hibáztatom, mert elhittem, hogy mindez igaz lehet. Hogy a sok szörnyűség után sikerült megtalálni a boldogságot, és az életünk olyan lesz, mintha nem lett volna az a rengeteg szenvedés.

Sok dolog elhangzik köztünk ezen az éjszakán. Megint példálózok Peetának azzal, mi lett volna, ha Dellyt választja. Akkor most a gyerekszobát tervezgethetné. Peeta természetesen hallani sem akar ilyenekről. Inkább választja az életet velem, gyerek nélkül, mint bárki mást, sok-sok gyerekkel. Peeta tőlem szeretne gyereket, senki mástól. Megnyugtató, hogy így gondolja. Megint felébred bennem a gondolat, hogy nem érdemlem meg őt.

Peeta mintha megérezné a gondolataimat, szorosan magához szorít, és a fülembe suttogja, hogy mindennél jobban szeret engem és én vagyok neki a legfontosabb a világon. Végül úgy alszunk el, mint annak idején a vonaton, amikor még fogalmam sem volt, mennyire szeretem.

Ölelése ugyanolyan megnyugtató, mint akkor, amikor a Nagy Mészárlásra készültünk. A karjában alszom el, annak reményében, hogy holnap elkezdhetjük újjá építeni az életünket, amely jelen pillanatban darabokban hever.


	13. Chapter 13

Reggel úgy ébredek fel, hogy igen, össze kell szednem magam. Peeta ott fekszik mellettem, amikor kinyitom a szemem.

– Jó reggelt, Katniss! – néz rám mosolyogva. A szeme viszont elárulja, hogy ez a mosoly keserédes.

– Szia, Peeta! – mosolygok vissza. – Sütsz nekem sajtos zsömlét?

– Persze, hogy sütök! Amit csak kérsz – mondja, miközben olyan szorosan ölel magához, hogy alig kapok levegőt. – Végre újra itt vagy velem, Katniss!

Felkelünk, együtt reggelizünk. Megígérem Peetának, hogy este elmegyek vele sétálni.

És mondok neki még valami nagyon fontosat. Hogy tudom, hogy a pékség az álma. Vágjunk bele.

Először nem tudja mire vélni a dolgot, aztán elmosolyodik. De most őszinte mosolyt látok az arcán és a szemében is, miközben elindul a szokásos beszerző körútjára. Addig otthon vagyok egyedül, és gondolkozom, hogy vajon mennyit vegetáltam összesen már megint és hány napot vesztegettem el a közös életünkből azért, mert nem tudom feldolgozni a traumákat. Peeta elfojtott szenvedése sok mindenre segített rádöbbenem. Én mindezt az önfeláldozó szeretetet szeretném viszonozni neki, úgy, hogy támogatom az ötletét. És legalább addig is elfoglaljuk magunkat.

Átmegyek Haymitch-hez. Effie kivételesen nincs nála.

– Helló, Haymitch! – köszönök neki. Már számítok valami bunkó beszólásra, mint annak idején, amikor valami olyat jegyzett meg, hogy újra dalol a madárka vagy valami ilyesmi.

– Szia, Katniss! Jobban vagy? – kérdezi aggódva.

– Igen. Jobban vagyok. Sikerült felkelnem – mondom. – Csak azért jöttem, hogy megköszönjem, hogy segített Peetának ebben az időszakban.

– Katniss! Tudod, hogy ti vagytok a családom. Rajtatok kívül egyedül Effie van csak nekem. Nem tartozol köszönettel - mondja Haymitch. Majd elmondja, hogy Peetával napi kapcsolatban volt, és hogy többször is rosszul volt. Teljesen kikészült, de ő próbálta tartani benne a lelket, mert tudta, hogy vissza fogok térni, úgy, mint amikor Prim meghalt. Végül ennyit tesz hozzá bátorításként:

– Fel a fejjel, kislány! Remélem, gyorsan rendeződik köztetek minden.

– Én is remélem – mondom. – Kérhetek egy szívességet?

– Bármit, Katniss! Csak szólj!

– Megkérné Effie-t, hogy ne sopánkodjon, ha meglát? Mert az nincs rám túl jó hatással.

– Hát persze, drágaságom! Neked bármit! – mosolyog rám Haymitch.

– És végre felvállalhatná már a kapcsolatukat a nagyközönség előtt is! – kacsintok rá. Haymitch arca komorrá válik.

– Én felvállalnám, Katniss! De Effie szülei miatt nem lehet. Kitagadnák. – Látom a szomorúságot a szemében. – Otthagyta a Kapitóliumot miattam. Ezt még el tudják hitetni a Kapitóliumban, hogy Effie besokallt, és magányra van szüksége távol az otthonától. De ha hozzám jönne feleségül, azt soha nem bocsátanák meg neki.

– Sajnálom – mondom neki, és tudom, hogy ezt nem érdemli meg.

– Nincs mit sajnálnod, Katniss! A lényeg, hogy Effie velem van. A többi meg nem számít! – kacsint rám, de látom, hogy nem teljesen őszinte a mosolya, amely kíséri. – Mindig mondtam, hogy nagy szerencséd van Peetával – rámosolygok, és hazamegyek. Tudom, hogy igaza van.

Peeta lelkesen jön haza. Megnézte azt a helyet, amelyen már gondolkozunk egy ideje.

Este elmegyünk sétálni. Nem túl messzire. De jót tesz, hogy egy kicsit kimozdulunk. A pékség terveiről beszélgetünk, ami egy nagyon semleges téma és segít ismét megtalálni egymáshoz a hangot.

Én nagyon hamar elfáradok, de Peeta belelkesedik, és amikor hazamegyünk, nekiáll péksüteményeket rajzolni. Én csak annyit kérek tőle, hogy nézhessem őt, ahogyan rajzol. A finom kezeit, a szemét, ahogyan összpontosít és az arcát, ahogyan teljesen beleéli magát a rajzba.

Innentől kezdve ez lesz a rendszeres esti program. Egyre hosszabb sétákat teszünk, és közben valami ismét kezd kibontakozni köztünk. A sok megpróbáltatás ellenére még mindig nagyon fiatalok vagyunk, mindössze húsz évesek. Így nagyon sokat játszunk egymással. Egyre többet.

A gyerekünkkel történtek teljesen kikészítettek minket és azóta Peeta nem mer közeledni hozzám. Tudom, hogy rajtam a sor, ezt Dr. Aureliusszal is megbeszéltem, miután hajlandó voltam megszólalni, hogy most nekem kell lépni ez ügyben.

Próbálok Peetával minél több időt tölteni. A séták alkalmával fogjuk egymás kezét, néha megcsókolom, de még nem elég ahhoz, hogy ismét megnyíljon nekem és én neki.

A pékséggel kapcsolatos terveink szerencsére sok időnket elfoglalják. Peeta lassan befejezi a kenyeres könyvet. Effie új katalógusokat hozott neki a Kapitóliumból. Szinte már mással nem is foglalkozik. Tudom, és érzem, hogy ebbe menekül.

Este megint a konyhában ülünk. Peeta fehér ingben van. Olyan jól áll neki a fehér. Azon veszem észre magam, hogy megint bámulom. Régen éreztem már ezt az érzést. Vagy csak régen mertem engedni ennek az érzésnek.

– Katniss! Ne bámulj már ennyire, mert zavarba jövök – mosolyodik rám.

Szeretem a mosolyát. Minden porcikáját. Az egész lényét, úgy, ahogy van. Megbabonázott, azt hiszem a vonaton, és azóta fogva tart ez az érzés. Odamegyek hozzá és megállok mellette.

– Mondtam már, hogy hiányzik a férjem? – kérdezem tőle. Peeta döbbenten néz rám. – Igen, jól hallod – mosolygok rá, közben egy csókot lehelek az ajkára. – És azt mondtam már, hogy nagyon jóképű a férjem? – Ajkaimat finomat az ajkaihoz érintem. – És azt mondtam már, hogy nagyon szép szeme van? – Megint csókot akarok lehelni az ajkára, de Peeta magához szorít, és megcsókol hosszan, mélyen, érzelmesen. A kezem a nyaka köré fonom, mire ő egyre szenvedélyesebben csókol.

– Katniss! – néz rám azzal a szerelmes tekintettel, amitől majdnem elolvadok. – Te is nagyon hiányzol nekem… - mondja sóhajtva.

– Itt vagyok, Peeta! A tied vagyok! – mondom neki, miközben megsimogatom az arcát. – Mi mindig visszatérünk egymáshoz – megcsókolom. – Szeretlek! - suttogom a fülébe. Ezt már hónapok óta nem mondtam ki. Peeta csókkal fojt belém minden további szót. Az ajka végigsimul a nyakamon, és az egész testem megborzong.

– Katniss! – suttogja a fülembe. – Semmit nem kell tenned, amit nem akarsz. – Arcát a kezembe fogom.

– Téged akarlak… – tör ki belőlem a vágyakozás sóhaja.

Peeta magához ölel. Hosszan csókolózunk egészen addig, amíg már én leszek türelmetlen, és lesz egyre követelőzőbb az ajkam. A férjem felvesz az ölébe, és felvisz az emeletre, az ágyunkba. Mindvégig nagyon gyengéden bánik velem. Már-már én bírok magammal, hogy kivárjam, az övé lehessek. Amikor végre egymásba forr a testünk, megszűnik minden. Ismét csak Peeta és én vagyunk a világon. Csak mi ketten számítunk. Nem létezik rajtunk kívül senki és semmi.

Kimerülten Peeta mellkasára hajtom a fejem, majd az ujjbegyemmel cirógatom a mellkasát egészen végig a köldökéig.

– Nagyon szeretlek, Peeta! És köszönöm! – mondom a boldogság könnyeivel a szememben.

– Mit köszönsz, Katniss? – Gyönyörű, tengerkék szemei csodálkozva néznek rám.

– Hogy ilyen türelmes voltál velem. Azt, hogy kitartottál mellettem – mondom neki.

– Katniss! A feleségem vagy. Ha örülsz, veled örülök. Ha bánatod van, osztozom veled. Ha beteg vagy, vigyázok rád. Te sem hagytál magamra, miután eltérítettek, és nem voltak tiszták az emlékeim – néz, miközben a hajammal játszik. – Szeretlek! És ezen soha semmi nem fog változtatni.

Nem tudok mit válaszolni neki. Nincsenek szavak. Így megcsókolom. Kétségem sincs afelől, hogy igazat mond. Végül is ötéves korunk óta szerelmes belém és bármikor szükségem volt rá, bármit képes volt feláldozni azért, hogy engem megmentsen. Az eltérítésből is sikerült visszahozzák, ami felér egy csodával. Visszatért az emlékei egy része, ami éppen elég ahhoz, hogy visszakapjam őt.

Egymás karjaiban alszunk el meztelenül. Régen nem aludtunk így. Csodálatos érezni a bőre érintését. Most döbbenek rá, hogy amíg vegetáltam, addig mennyi idő eltelt anélkül, hogy igazán egymással lettünk volna.

A reggeli ébredés gyönyörű. Peeta hamarabb felkelt, mint én. Az ágyra kankalinokat szórt, amelyeket a kertben szedett. Izgatottan felülök, és nézem az utat, amely végig van szórva virágokkal. Felkapom a köntösömet, és mezítláb szaladok, mint egy gyerek. A virágok a konyhába vezetnek.

Peeta ott van, rajta a köténye, és persze tiszta liszt mind a két keze.

– Jó reggelt, szerelmem! – mondom neki. Meglepődik, és én is. Talán még soha nem mondtam neki.

– Jó reggelt, álomszuszék! – mondja, és csókra tartja a száját. Persze nem ellenkezem. – Mindjárt kész a reggeli. – Kinyitja a sütőt, és megfordítja a sajtos zsömléket.

– Gyere, kapj el! – kiáltom, belecsípek a fenekébe és elkezdek szaladni.

– Megállj csak – fut utánam Peeta. Persze azonnal utolér a nappaliban. Elkap, és ledönt a kanapéra, megcsókol, és én elolvadok. Egyikünk sem bír magával, és összegabalyodunk a padlón. Éppen kifulladva pihegünk egymás karjában, amikor Peeta felugrik. - Úristen! A sütő! – Odarohan, és még az utolsó pillanatban sikerül megmentenie a reggelinket. A zsemlék kicsit megégtek, nem olyan szép aranybarnák, mint máskor.

Mindkettőnket mintha kicseréltek volna. Ez az első olyan reggel, amikor önfeledtem beszélgetünk, nevetünk. Peeta udvarol nekem, és piszkál egyszerre, játékosan megcsókol, és végre azt érzem, igen, ismét mi vagyunk. Nem ő meg én, hanem mi.

Peetával új dimenzió nyílik a kapcsolatunkban. Már nem félünk. Mi tényleg vigyázunk egymásra, ha baj van és mindenben támogatjuk egymást. Még azt is kitalálta, hogy tanítsam meg vadászni. Ami persze esélytelen. Amilyen hangosan lépdel, soha nem lövünk semmit. De csak annyit mondtam, hogyha megígéri, hogy megtanít kenyeret sütni, akkor áll az alku. Persze mindketten önfeledt nevetésben törünk ki. Én meg a sütő kizárólag látásból ismerjük egymást. De nem is baj. Peeta annyira csodálatos dolgokat készít kenyértésztából, amire én akkor sem lennék képes, ha újra megszületnék.

Egyik este megkér, hogy menjünk el sétálni. Megyünk egy nagy kört, kézen fogva. Mindenki látja rajtunk, hogy ismét minden rendben van köztünk. Sokan tudták a kórház után, hogy nem vagyok jól. Most ezért bámulnak minket. Ha már nagyon zavar, mindig azt mondom Peetának, hogy biztosan a jóképű férjemet irigylik tőlem. Válaszképpen egy csókot kapok, azzal indokolva, hogy mindenki lássa, senkinek sincs esélye. Aztán otthon kiülünk csillagokat nézni. Ülök az ölében, Peeta pedig sorolja a csillagképeket, amelyeket ismer. Elmerengek az arca vonásain, és megcsókolom. Be akar vinni a házba, de én nem akarom. Inkább maradjunk a kertben, a holdfényben. Végül leterít egy plédet a fűre, és azon kötünk ki. A holdfényben még sejtelmesebb minden. A mellkasán fekszem, és csak ennyit mondok neki:

– Soha ne engedj el, Peeta! – Magamhoz szorítom, ő pedig megsimogat.

– Nem foglak elengedni, Katniss! Inkább meghalok, mint hogy nélküled éljek! – Lágy csókot lehel az ajkamra. Tudom, hogy igazat mond, mert neki nagyon régóta én vagyok az egyetlen, aki miatt érdemes élnie. Tudom, hogy nem mer megkérdezni ezzel kapcsolatban, de el kell mondanom neki.

– Én sem engedlek el téged, Peeta! Te vagy nekem a legfontosabb a világon – belecsókolok a nyakába, és magamba szívom az illatát. A Peeta illatot, amely az összes hülye gyógyszert felülmúlva képes megnyugtatni olyan mértékben, mintha a világ szélén ülnék, és azon kívül nem lenne gondom, csak hogy belelógassam a lábam a körülöttem elterülő óceánba.

Azt hiszem, a kapcsolatunk helyre jött. Peeta álma is hamarosan beteljesedik. Megnyitjuk a pékséget. Holnap lesz a nagy nap. Peeta lázban ég, össze-vissza rohangál. Már csak az utolsó simítások vannak hátra, hogy megnyíljon ismét a Mellark pékség a tizenkettedik körzet lakói előtt. Peeta ott lesz a sütéseknél, a boltban pedig Delly lesz, akinek a folyamatos locsogásával és letörölhetetlen mosolyával együtt visszatért egyfajta napsütés is, amit Delly személyisége hozott vissza közénk.

– Tudod, Katniss, azt szeretném, ha a bolt is olyan tökéletes lenne, mint te – suttogja Peeta este, miközben a karjaiban tart.

– Én nem vagyok tökéletes. Sőt! Kifejezetten ronda vagyok, ha levetkőzöm – mondom lehangoltan. – Az egyetlen, aki szépnek lát, az te vagy. – Ennyi idő után sem vagyok képes elfogadni a hegeket magamon, és azt, hogy a szivárvány színeiben tündökölök.

– Katniss! Nekem te úgy vagy tökéletes, ahogy vagy! Szeretlek a bőröd összes négyzetcentiméterével együtt. Ha a külsőd meg is sérült, a lelkedben van valami, ami megfogott – csókol meg. – Igazából te vagy az első nő, akit észrevettem. – Ránézek. – És az utolsó is. – Megcsókolom. Majd folytatja: - Azt szeretném, ha az emberek is úgy gondolnák, mint én. Ha megkóstolják a kenyeret, amit sütök, akkor már nem lesznek kíváncsiak más kenyérnek az ízére. Lehet, hogy van szebb, külsőleg kívánatosabb, de tudod, hogy az a legfinomabb. És ha ez így van, nem számít semmi más. – Ennyi idő után is elvarázsol, pedig tudom, hogy neki a szavak a fegyverei. Amikor kinyílt előttem a tengerparton. Amikor azt mondta, hogy nekem élnem kell, mert ha én meghalok, nem lesz semmi, amiért érdemes lenne éljen. Aztán amikor megmentett engem, és az egész tizenharmadik körzetet, pedig nagyon megkínozták, és eltérítették. És ő mégis visszajött hozzám.

– Peeta! Annyira szeretlek! – suttogom. – Kezdem azt érezni, hogy Haymitchnek igaza van, és nem érdemellek meg. De… - Nem tudom folytatni, mert megcsókol.

– Katniss! Semmi sem számít. Csak az, hogy itt vagy, és az enyém vagy!

Másnap Peeta Mellark egyik álma beteljesedik. Megnyitjuk a pékséget. Már az első napon kifosztják a boltot. Mindenki vágyik valami hagyományosra. Eddig nem volt saját péksége a körzetnek, hanem a Kapitóliumból hozták a kenyeret. Este hazafelé bandukolunk, fáradtan, kéz a kézben. Még be akarunk nézni Haymitch-hez. Effie természetesen ott van, ami nem is baj, mert ajándékot hoztunk mindkettőjüknek. Effie teljesen normálisan viselkedik. Alig sminkeli magát, és a hülye parókáitól is megvált. Sajnos a stílusa az maradt a régi.

– Sziasztok, drágáim! Hogy vagytok? Gyertek, igyatok egy frissítőt! Biztosan ki vagytok merülve! – A hangszíne semmit sem javult. Ugyanolyan idegesítő, de még így is szeretjük.

– Köszi, Effie! Jól vagyunk, csak nagyon fáradtak – mondom.

Bent vörösborral kínál minket.

– Koccintsunk a Mellark pékségre! – mondja Effie.

– Mielőtt koccintanánk, szeretnénk átadni az ajándékunkat – mondja Peeta. – Az első kenyerek egyike mindig a családtagokat illetik!

– Peeta és Katniss! Ha már így alakult, én is szeretnék mondani valamit – szólal meg Haymitch. – Effie és én – itt szüntetet tart, mint aki jól meggondolja, hogy megosztja-e velünk –, szóval mi kenyérpirításra készülünk.

Gondolkodás nélkül odamegyek Effie-hez, hogy megöleljem. Eddig még azt sem vallották be igazán, hogy együtt vannak. De mi ezt már régen tudjuk. Mint kiderült, Effie miatt, de most végre felvállalják egymást az egész világ előtt.

– Mindannyiunk egészségére! – mondja Haymitch, és lehúzza a pohár bort. Majd megcsókolja Effie-t előttünk. – Drágám, most már nincs értelme titkolóznunk!

Mivel hamar egyértelművé válik, hogy zavarunk, Peeta és én hazamegyünk. Persze Peeta egészen addig fáradt volt, amíg be nem csukjuk a bejárati ajtót magunk mögött. Otthon újra erőt merít, és hamar kihámoz a ruháimból.

Az idő úgy telik, mint amikor nagy melegben párolog a folyó. Az egyik pillanatban még tele van a meder friss, hűs vízzel, a következőben pedig alig van víz a kiszáradt mederben. Az élet is így repül el.

A pékség beindult. Peeta ezen álma végre beteljesedett, sőt, aki a Kapitóliumban igazán menő esküvőt akar tartani, az a Mellark pékségtől rendeli a menyasszonyi tortát.

A kapcsolatunkban vannak kisebb-nagyon hullámvölgyek, de ezt mindketten tudjuk, hogy a házasság ezzel jár. De van egy nagyon nagy előnyünk, hogy mi ketten egymásnak jelentjük az életet, és egymásra van szükségünk ahhoz, hogy túléljünk.

Peeta öt év múlva hozakodott elő elsőként a gyerek kérdésével. Úgy gondoltam, hogy nem akarom. Túl mély volt az a seb, amelyet a baba elvesztése hagyott maga után. Végül sikerül meggyőzzön, hogy házasodjunk össze hivatalosan is a törvényszéken, pedig a körzetben mindenki tudta, hogy már réges-rég túl vagyunk a kenyérpirításon. Erre az eseményre még az anyukám is hajlandó volt eljönni, akivel csak nagyon ritkán tartom a kapcsolatot.

A hivatalos házasságkötés után Peeta egyre gyakrabban elővette a gyerek kérdést. Nem tolakodóan, hanem finoman próbált meggyőzni, hogy próbáljuk meg. A kémia mindig is működött közöttünk, amikor persze engedtük működni, így a vonzalommal soha nem volt problémánk. Aztán tíz év múltán beadtam a derekam és megfogant a lányunk.

A terhességem borzasztó volt, végigrettegtem az egészet. Az első felét azért, nehogy elvetéljek, a második felében, amikor megmozdult, az a tudat gyötört, hogy nem veheti el tőlem senki. A rettegésem akkor enyhült, amikor először a karjaimban tarthattam a lányomat. Peeta mindvégig ott volt mellettem, amikor a lányunk megszületett. Nagyon féltettem őt, nehogy rohamot kapjon, de nem volt semmi baj. Felkészült rá, mert része akart lenni a csodának, amikor a gyermekünk világra jön. Peeta csodálatos apa. Még mindig a tenyerén hord engem is meg a lányunkat is.

Aztán, egy szép nyári estén, nagyjából öt év múlva megfogant a fiunk is. Már nem rettegtem annyira, mint először, de nem volt sokkal könnyebb. Peeta itt is mindvégig mellettem volt.

Mindkét terhességet megfestette, utólag, meglepetésként. Később bevallotta, hogy az első képet nagyon jól eltette, mert az élete része, de nem mert belefogni, amíg engem és a gyerekeket biztonságban nem tudott.

Amikor a kislányunk a réten az apjával játszik, a kisfiúnk pedig próbál vele lépést tartani próbálom elhinni, hogy mindez igaz, ami velünk történt. Hogy nem veheti el tőlem senki és semmi. Hogy a boldogság létezik. Peetának én, nekem pedig Peeta jelenti a boldogságot. Mindenben ott vagyunk egymás mellett, és soha nem adtuk fel, akkor sem, amikor mások feladták.

A kislányunk már elég nagy, így sokszor magammal viszem az erdőbe és tanítom az íjjal bánni. Nagyon ügyes, jó vadász lesz belőle. Közben otthon a fiunk Peeta mellett szorgoskodik és próbálkozik a tésztagyúrással. Egyik alkalommal, míg a lányunk az apjának mesélte az élményeit, a kisfiunk tovább lisztezte a pultot, közben az orrocskája is tiszta liszt lett. Megható látni, ahogy napról napra egyre ügyesebbek lesznek.

Peetával előfordul, hogy felvillan egy-egy megmásított emlék, és megzavarja. Ilyenkor mindig megijedek, mert az arca elszürkül és erősen megkapaszkodik, miközben küzd a fejében felbukkanó démonok ellen. A kislányunk már ezt is érti, hogy ilyenkor az apjának valami baja van, és múltkor odament hozzá megkérdezni, hogy játsszanak-e igaz-nem igaz játékot. Peeta olyan gyorsasággal tért vissza a rohamból, ahogy eddig soha.

A gyerekek kérdezgetni fognak minket hamarosan. A lányunk már sejti, hogy mi is részt vettünk a viadalon. Peeta szerint fel kell készülnünk a kérdéseikre.

Haymitch és Effie is boldogok, bár nem született gyerekük. Effie szülei soha nem fogadták el, hogy otthagyta a Kapitóliumot és a jólétet egy tizenkettedik kerületi férfiért. Így mi lettünk az új családja. A házamat még mindig bérli, ha esetleg valaha bárki is meg szeretné látogatni.

Gale-ről annyit tudok, hogy a magánélete mindig nagy port kavar. Johannával se vele, se nélküle kapcsolatot élnek, gyereke nincs, viszont a karrierje sikeres. Sokáig tartott, mire rájöttem, hogy a tűz képtelen táplálni egy másik tüzet, csak kölcsönösen felégetnénk egymást. Még jó, hogy időben ráébredtem, hogy nekem Peeta jelenti a tavaszt, az újrakezdés lehetőségét, és kaptam tőle egy utolsó esélyt.

A Kapitóliumban nem jártam az eljegyzési partim óta. Nem hiányzik. Peetát többször hívták, hogy nyisson ott is pékséget és cukrászatot, de visszautasította. Szavak nélkül is tudta, hogy én nem szeretném. És igazából ő sem akarta soha.

A gyermekeinkre visszatérve, Peeta szerint nem lesz gond. Itt vagyunk egymásnak. És itt van a könyv. Majd úgy értetjük meg velük a történteket, hogy erőt és bátorságot meríthessenek belőle. De egy nap magyarázatot kell majd adnom nekik a rémálmaimról. Hogy miért gyötörnek és miért nem fognak teljesen elmúlni soha. Elmondom majd nekik, hogyan éltem túl. Elmondom nekik, hogy azokon a reggeleken, amikor rosszul ébredek, nem tudom örömömet lelni semmiben, mert attól rettegek, hogy a következő pillanatban megfosztanak tőle – bármi legyen is az örömöm forrása. Ilyenkor gondolatban listát készítek minden jó cselekedetről, amelynek valaha tanúja voltam. Olyan ez, mint egy játék. Egyhangú. Húsz év után talán már egy kicsit unalmas is.

De vannak ennél sokkal rosszabb játékok.

VÉGE


End file.
